Darkness and Light
by YouthfulHope
Summary: The dark prince of Asgard is stripped of his magic and, therefore, forced to aid a young girl find her lost family. She is no ordinary girl, she is a neko, which intrigues him even more after he finds out who she really is. Pure-hearted and naive, the neko named Sapphire believes Loki can be redeemed from the darkness that envelops his tragic life. Could Loki really be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so be nice! ;) I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you all stick with me until the very end of this journey. I'm open to any ideas so, if you all have any, please, please, please tell me!**

* * *

I was born into a dark fate, or so I'm told. It was meant for death to come and snatch away my very life when I was just two months old but someone, something intervened and decided I was to live. For what purpose? I've yet to find out. I was given a gift... a second chance at life and love has been all I've ever known to give. And yet, here I am... alone. Everyone I have ever loved has been snatched away from me by death. So, I walk this journey with a desire to love and be loved, to be a light in the dark.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." -Martin Luther King

In the city of Manhattan, New York, a storm began to brew as a woman around the age of 50 stepped out of a convenience store. Rain started to pour and she hastily ran to her car unlocking it.

"I knew this storm would catch up. I just knew it!" She sat inside, fixing a few brown strands of hair. "If I had only left the house earlier, I'd be spared from the storm."

It was 1991, a cold, rainy December night. She turned on the radio to break the silence as she drove the long road ahead of her. Everything about tonight was so depressing. She needed to liven up the mood and began to hum to the song on the radio. She smiled, thinking about the lyrics when it was interrupted by the weather news.

"This is your weather update. Breaking news! A sever thunderstorm warning has been issued for the following counties-"

"Always when I'm driving!" She pressed on the accelerator just a tad bit more, "I hope I closed all the windows." She paused and gasped. "Did I even lock the door?!" She had a tendency to forget the most important of things. Life was growing on her. She never had any children, no siblings, no cousins who lived nearby. People who knew her admired the fact that she still felt the urge to live her life and make the most of it. Nothing stopped her from smiling. If death was to come and take her life one day, she might as well live it to the fullest.

She laughed at the thought of her home with the windows open and her door unlocked. At least she'll have something to talk about with that handsome neighbor of hers who she had pleasant afternoon conversations. He was probably 5 years older. A veteran, with the most heart wrenching stories to tell. He was kind and a rarity of a man. Chivalry was still alive!

As her thoughts lingered on him, a sudden lightning flashed crashing into the wet street before her. She automatically pressed on the brakes, her vehicle leaving skid marks on its track and almost tipped over as it suddenly stopped. All her groceries had scrambled over her car's floor. She frowned at the mess, moaning in the realization that she'll have to clean that up, eventually. What she thought to be lightning was actually wings enflamed with fire. She swore to have seen them but as abruptly as they had appeared, they disappeared.

Those were wings right? of fire... right?

"What was that...?" She whispered. The woman failed to convince her mind about what had just happened, betraying what her eyes had seen a few seconds ago. Her eyes fell on a bundle lying on the cold, wet road. The light of her car gave way to it but she couldn't make out what it was. With trembling hands she slowly opened the door of her vehicle. She stepped out and cautiously walked over to a small object in front of her. A cold, crying, baby girl was laying before her.

She gasped, sprinting over to the baby as fast as she could. She grabbed the baby, holding her close to give her warmth. "Shh... shh... it's okay, little angel."

Her heart broke. How could anyone leave a helpless baby out on the road, especially in this kind of weather? She never thought anything like this could happen to her. Was the heavens answering her prayers with this child? Who was that being that left the baby here? Whatever the outcome, she wasn't about to leave the baby alone.

Curiously, she uncovered the baby's face to see her, and what she saw caught her off guard. Sparkling sapphire blue eyes were looking up at her. They reminded her of the ocean. "Odd," she said. "I've never seen this before.."

The woman's brown eyes grew wide as she noticed unearthly features on the baby girl. Something like cat ears adorned her head. At first, she thought it was a headband, but as she attempted to remove them the baby cried.

"What..?" She said to herself in disbelief. She shook her head saying to herself that she'd wake up from this nightmare. Another lightning hit, followed by thunder, breaking her from her thoughts and bringing her back to reality.

"The storm!" She said. "We gotta go!

Without hesitation, she decided it was best to take the baby and headed to her vehicle. As quickly as she could, she dumped out whatever remaining groceries that were in a cardboard box and gently placed the crying baby girl in it. She moved the box to the bottom of the back seat. "You'll be safe here." She assured the baby, closing the car door. She took her place in the driver's seat and drove off.

As they arrived to her home, she drove into the driveway and parked. Turning the engine off, she sat there contemplating what had just happened. Her hands were still shaking and her heart was pounding quickly in her chest. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

She stepped out and retrieved the baby from the back seat. Closing all the doors and locking her car, she walked over to the house and went in. Warm and inviting, the air smelled of cinnamon and vanilla.

"You must be freezing! " She wrapped the baby girl in new, warm and dry blankets. The child still cried, uncontrollably.

The woman frantically looked around her kitchen, searching for anything that the child could drink out of. "You're probably hungry and sleepy, and I don't have any bottles!" She poured milk into a pan to warm it up and found a cup with the smallest spout she could find. "This will have to do." She served the milk into the cup and walked over to the living room.

"I don't know your name but I'm sure you don't mind me giving you one." She spoke as she sat down in her rocking chair, feeding the milk to the child. It seemed to work wonderfully. The hungry baby drank to her delight.

"Tomorrow, we will go shopping for clothes." Looking down at the beautiful baby girl, she smiled as the baby opened her eyes and stared at her.

"So beautiful...and how is this possible?" She gently touched the baby's ears and they twitched at her touch. She laughed in amusement. "You are something special... Sapphire." It ringed beautifully in her ears. She nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, that will be your name. Sapphire." As she rocked back and forth, the baby stopped feeding and began to close her eyes, drifting off to sleep. In that moment, the woman knew her lonely life was finally over, and for that she smiled and thanked the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twenty Three Years Later**_

Sapphire, a now grown young lady was sitting crossed-legged on her sofa, flipping through the t.v. channels. She let out a long sigh. Nothing interested her on the screen until she finally came to a stop. A program about galaxies, planets, solar systems and other living forms outside of planet earth was on. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Her ears perked up at the sudden interest of the program. She had spent years and countless of hours researching about these things, trying to find an explanation to her existence. Only her grandma knew about her secret. She warned Sapphire that if anyone else knew, the government would find out and take her in for examination and experiments, but Sapphire had so many unanswered questions. Life had thrown her so many curves and she was about to just go running to the government, turn herself in just to get some answers but she knew that was stupid and reckless. She wouldn't be selfish to leave her grandma alone. She was all she had. Her heart was torn between both desires.

'Life is possible outside of earth..' She repeated mentally what the narrator said.

"Saffie, bon ape tit!" A woman's voice came from the kitchen.

"Great! I'll be right there." Her eyes remained on the screen.

After a few minutes, the woman poked her head from the kitchen and glared at Sapphire. "Now!" She ordered.

"Okay!" Sapphire laughed. Jumping off the couch, she ran to the kitchen. It was no different than the day when she first arrived to this house, nothing was moved out of place. Her grandma was very organized, and now more than ever, she kept everything in it's place. Especially since she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

"Grandma Lila, let me help you." Sapphire drew nearer to the old woman and took a fish, wrapped in foil paper. She placed the foiled pouch on a plate and served it with white rice.

"Grandma, would you like tea or lemonade?" She asked, setting the plate down on the table, a napkin and a fork lay next to it. Her grandma did not answer, she was concentrated on pulling out the last fish from the oven.

"Grandma?" Sapphire's voice rose so the old lady could hear her.

"Hmm? Oh, honey, were you speaking to me?" Her weary eyes looked into the younger woman's deep blue eyes.

Sapphire smiled warmly. "Tea or lemonade?"

"Oh, tea please." The elderly woman smiled.

"What's this?" Lila said as she walked to the living room. Sapphire blinked, watching her grandma and followed after her. On the T.V., the program she had been watching was interrupted by breaking news in New York. She slowly sat down by Lila's side who had taken a seat on the couch. What she saw shocked her: A monstrous green giant roaring, fighting along side an iron suited man. A man dressed in skin-tight star-spangled-banner suit was reflecting the iron suited man's blast from his shield, hitting their enemies. A redheaded woman, kicking and shooting at the dark skinned aliens, belts strapped around her legs and waist, partnered up with a young man carrying a bow and arrow, expertly hitting each target and a magnificent looking blonde haired warrior, wrapped in armor. He was wielding a hammer and swinging it, sending all his enemies flying away.

She sat there in awe of what was plastered on the screen. "Who are they?" She asked, still in a daze.

"It says they are the Avengers." Lila answered.

Could this be it? Beings from another world? They certainly weren't ordinary.. Nor those dark skinned beings that were attacking the city.

"Grandma... Oh my God... What is going on?"

"We're safe here, Saffie. They're far from us." Lila stared at Sapphire, her brows furrowed.

"Grandma..." Sapphire took Lila's old hands, "I'm scared.."

Lila gave her a warm smile. "Don't be, sweetheart." After she said that, she became silent for a while as if contemplating something. Then, her eyes became downcast. "Perhaps now is your opportunity." Her eyes traveled to the screen before them.

"What?" Sapphire gave her grandmother a perplexed look.

After receiving only a sigh from her grandma, Sapphire turned back to the screen, clenching her hands into fists. Her grandmother was right this had to be her only chance. Finally, a way to get to her real family and apparently, these super humans had the answers.

"As much as I'd hate to send you out with those people, I believe you have to meet them, Saffie."

Sapphire gave her grandma a shocked look. "Grandma, are you sure about this? Do you really think I should go?"

The elderly woman simply nodded, giving Sapphire a weak smile, tears threatening to come out of her aged eyes.

Sapphire also fought to hold back her tears that were now appearing at the rim of her deep ocean blue eyes.

"But for now," her grandmother stood, smiling and brushing off all negative feelings, "let's finish that fish."

Sapphire returned the smile and nodded, "Yeah!"

* * *

_**A day later.**_

"Here." Lila placed a crocheted purple beanie over Sapphire's head.

"Grandma, please come with me.." Sapphire pleaded.

"No, sweetie, my place is here. I'm an old lady, you know I can't take any more adventures. Do you want me dead already? I still have to conquer the heart of Will, our neighbor remember?" Lila winked jokingly at her dear granddaughter.

"Heh." Sapphire laughed weakly, remaining silent after that.

"Oh, I can't do this grandma!" Sapphire wrapped her arms around the elderly woman and began to sob. "I can't do this without you! I don't want to leave you! Please, don't make me leave you! You're all I have..." Those last words came out of her weakly.

"Shh... Shh.." Lila stroked Sapphire's hair, "You know I'll always be with you." She struggled to remain strong for her. "No distance, not one thing, nor anyone for that matter will ever undo what we built together."

"I know but.. I need you.." Sapphire stepped back to look at her grandmother, tears rolling out of her eyes.

The day was drawing to an end and she would lose her opportunity to find the Avengers.

"Do it for me." Lila brushed some tears away from Sapphire's cheeks. "Find your family for me. Promise me you'll find them at all cost."

Sapphire knew this was the only way. "Yes, grandma, I promise but I also promise to come back for you!"

This caused Lila to chuckle a bit and she embraced Sapphire tightly.

"Go."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sapphire scanned endlessly for the Avengers, as she rode her bike through Terrace Drive in Central Park.

"I can't let this opportunity slip away!" She had a determined look on her face. Riding rather quickly, she was oblivious to the vehicle badly parked ahead of her. Before she had time to notice, her bike crashed into a vehicle.

Sapphire flew out of her bicycle and onto the hard concrete tiles.

"Ah!" She landed hard and her head hit the floor. After a few minutes of being passed out she managed to open her eyes. Her head pounded from the impact and she instinctively grabbed it.

"Ooohhh..." She groaned.

"Who in the world?" She heard a voice say.

"Excuse me, you okay?" A male voice asked.

"Huh?" She looked up and instantly realized who was in front of her. Holding her breath, her unearthly sapphire eyes stared at the Avengers and she felt a massive wave of humiliation come over her.

Steve stepped toward her, holding out a helping hand. "Are you okay?"

Sapphire took it and stood, blushing. 'This must be Captain America...' She thought.

"I-I think so... I..." She realized the headband her grandma had given her had become untied and her ears were now out in the open for everyone to see. The blood drained from her face. She gasped and covered them in embarrassment with her hands.

"I see you are not of Midgard, as well." Thor's voice was low and rough.

"Yeah, thanks for the observation, Sherlock." Said Tony. He turned his attention to Sapphire, "So, where are you from? What's your name?"

Meanwhile, Thor in the background looked confused at the Sherlock comment.

"S-Sapphire..."

"Sapphire, this is very a very important moment for us so I'm gonna have to ask you to continue on your way." Said Steve.

"Whoa, hold it." Tony raised a hand, pointing a finger upwards. He stepped forward, towards Sapphire. "Cap, look at her. She can't be here either. You know, rules from Fury."

"And you care because?" The redheaded woman she had seen on the t.v. directed her question to Tony, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Uh 'cause maybe, just maybe an entire alien race nearly destroyed my humble home. I don't know about you guys, but I want my planet alien free. Starting with Mr. Cow here." He pointed toward a man standing next to Thor.

That's when she first noticed him standing there, wearing a metal muzzle over his mouth, yet he stood with a grace that adorned him. His icy blue eyes were downcast but he felt her eyes on him and he abruptly looked straight at her, locking her into his gaze. His face was filled with wounds and a clear cut laid just on the bridge of his nose. Was he the one who had caused this war? He looked defeated, yet she could tell his ego got the best of him. He was staring at her, his chin up and his eyes now looking down at her and she could see that behind the muzzle he was smirking mischievously, teasing her with his eyes. Despite the tension he gave her, she felt drawn to him.

Why did he call him cow?

"What's the hold up here?" Another unknown voice interrupted her thoughts and her gaze on Loki. She looked at the man dressed in a black trench coat. He wore an eye patch, making him look even more intimidating. "I want him off my planet. No more outsiders for today, please." He eyed all of them with his one eye.

"Speaking of which." Tony pointed to Sapphire.

She froze as Fury let his eye fall on her.

"What the?" She heard him say.

"Who are you and what do you want? Are you one of Loki's followers?"

"N-No... Who's Loki?" Sapphire blinked.

"Seriously, do you live in a box?" The short man standing next to Natalie asked. He was the one who was fighting the aliens with his bow and arrow.

"I'm sorry... I'm just-"

"Clueless." Nick interrupted. "Okay, this is what I did not want. Another freak on my planet."

"What?!" Sapphire glared at Nick. "I'm not a freak! I'm just looking for my real family! It's not my fault that I just happened to be dropped off on YOUR planet and picked up by a kind lady who raised me all of my life! All I'm looking for is answers and I came desperately seeking you all for help because I don't belong here and I just want to see my family!"

"You certainly don't belong here." Nick was looking at her and then turned to Thor. "Can you take her?"

"Hm?" Thor blinked.

"Take me?! I don't want to leave with them! I want answers!" Sapphire was clearly still angry at Fury.

"You'll get your answers out of my planet. You ain't getting any help here, kid."

"Fury is right." A man dressed in a purple shirt suddenly spoke up. His voice was calming for Sapphire. "Your chances of finding your family are slim here with us. We don't have the means nor the time to help you, considering all the clean up that needs to be done from the war. Going with Thor and Loki is your best bet."

Sapphire was in shock. She shook her head, "No I'm not leaving without my grandma."

"If you're grandma is mortal then I cannot take her with me. My father, Odin, has forbidden entry to Asgard for all humans." For some reason, Thor looked saddened.

Sapphire gave out a loud sigh. She heard Loki's chains as he shifted his weight from leg to leg. He looked uncomfortable. Everyone was waiting for her response and she was not ready to make such a strong decision.

"You need to decide NOW." Fury looked at her.

"We promise to help you, Sapphire." Thor gave her a gentle smile. "I give you my word. Come with us."

"But my grandma..."

"We have means of keeping watch over your grandmother and a way back to Midgard - er- Earth for you to visit her."

Sapphire hesitated but considering this will be her only chance, she nodded, accepting Thor's offer.

"Then we will be on our way. Farewell everyone. Until next time." Thor nodded to Loki who held a device in his hands. Thor held the same device and turned his end clockwise. Loki followed with the same movement on his end and a beam of light engulfed all three of them. They disappeared in mere seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bifrost brought them to Asgard, the world of the Aesir tribe of gods. The three of them stood in the observatory and before them stood Heimdall, the ever-vigilant god that guarded the Bifrost.

"Sapphire, this is Heimdall." Thor introduced him. "He is the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry of Asgard. You can go to him, whenever you wish to see your grandma. He will tell you how she is doing."

Heimdall bowed to Sapphire, his eyes never leaving her. A warm and gentle smile spread across the giant's lips. "Hello, welcome to Asgard."

She, in return, smiled and curtsied. "Nice to meet you, Heimdall." He seemed trustworthy and she made sure to come visit him, when time allowed it.

Heimdall focused his gaze on Loki, "The All-father is expecting you."

Guards were waiting for them just outside the observatory. Sapphire waved goodbye to Heimdall and he kindly returned the gesture. She turned towards the entrance and came to a sudden stop when she saw horses.

"I don't know how to ride a horse." She said.

Thor offered her a hand. "You will ride with me."

Hesitantly, she allowed him to help her climb the horse and he took his place behind her. On their ride to the golden city, she took in the beauty that surrounded them. Stars, greeting them with their shimmering light. The array of colors that were painted on the sky. A hue of blue skies on one side and a hue of black, red, orange and yellow on the other side. Two grand moons watched over Asgard. Her mouth dropped at the sight of it all.

"It's so beautiful!" She looked at Thor, smiling widely.

He gave her a wide grin and showed his perfectly white teeth. "Indeed, it is beautiful."

She was about to face forward but caught Loki staring at her and she couldn't help but to stare back. He locked her in his gaze and she began to admire the features of his face. At that, his eyes slowly left her and focused on the trail up ahead.

She blushed immensely and turned as well. 'What the heck was that?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Just outside of Odin's throne room Thor spoke to Sapphire, "Young Sapphire, please wait here as my father addresses Loki's situation first."

"Um... okay." She nodded.

The guards latched a metal brace around Loki's neck, interlinked with the chains that continued down to his hands and ankles. He stared at the guards menacingly and their hands trembled as they removed the muzzle over his mouth. Loki smirked at them and they turned away nervously.

"Let's go, brother." Thor motioned the guards to open the doors.

The guards, more confident now that he was entirely chained, pushed him forward. He nearly stumbled but graciously regained his posture and growled at them.

Thor sighed. "Don't move. I will be right back." He told Sapphire.

Sapphire nodded, wide eyed, her eyes following Loki. The doors closed behind them and she remained there, admiring the intricately carved pillars, the beautiful stone walls, and the overly cleaned floors. The sun began to shed light over the city of Asgard and Sapphire walked over to the side, admiring the city that lay before her. "This place is amazing." she said to herself.

She waited for what felt like ages until finally the great doors swung open. It was Loki, storming out of Odin's throne room.

"You!" He walked over to her and she stepped back, her ears crouching back in fear.

"Loki!" Thor came after his brother. "Know your place!"

Loki stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes staring down at Sapphire. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Brother, go to your chambers. I will speak with her, alone." Said Thor.

Loki took a deep breath and took a step back. His eyes remained over Sapphire, giving her a hint of warning not to come near him.

"Loki." Thor stood between them, looking at Loki.

The younger brother scoffed at them and turned around, leaving.

Sapphire could have sworn she saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes. With sorrow in her eyes, she watched Loki leave.

"I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what I did..." She stuttered out.

"You did nothing, young Sapphire." Thor assured her.

"Then why is he angry at me?" She argued. "I never said nor did anything to him."

"You need not worry. Loki is paying for the crimes he did on Midgard."

He walked over to the edge and leaned on the concrete railing, "Odin, the All-father, ruler of Asgard..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Our father's initial punishment was to lock Loki in the dungeons for the rest of his life but he decided it was best to have Loki help you in your search for your family."

"How is Loki supposed to help me without his powers?"

"Loki was gone for two years... He fell off the rainbow bridge and into a wormhole he caused himself. We've discovered that during those two years, he was in many different realms that we do not know about." He turned to look at her. "Do not worry, Sapphire, we will help you." Thor placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Thank you... I just don't like that fact that they're forcing him to help me.."

Thor shook his head, "Loki needs to pay for his crimes. I much rather prefer him helping you than being locked up in those dungeons."

"Is that why he's so mad at me?" Sapphire looked up at Thor, saddened by Loki's fate.

"Odin stripped him of his powers so he wouldn't run away or harm anyone... Especially you."

After hearing that, Sapphire went wide-eyed. "No wonder he's angry at me."

"Sooner or later, he would have found a reason to be angry with you. It's difficult to befriend Loki."

Thor motioned her to follow him as he began to walk down the hallway. She followed him.

"You don't need to hide your identity here, Sapphire. Nobody will judge you." He smiled to her.

"Thank you." She returned the smile.

"Let me show you around and to your chambers." He held out his arm for her to take hold of.

Her smile widened and she gladly took it.

* * *

Loki walked into his chambers, shutting the door loudly. He began to toss and throw everything in his sight.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He let out a deep, ground shaking scream.

"Curse you, Odin Borson!" Grabbing a chair, he tossed it violently to the door.

"Curse you, Thor Odinson!" The dark prince tossed over a side table. He watched the table on the floor, breathing heavily with his raven hair over his eyes.

"Family..." His voice was low. "It was always a lie!" Walking to a mirror that stood next to his dresser, he threw a punch at it, shattering the mirror.

A few shards ripped through his pale skin. He groaned sitting on the edge of his bed, removing the pieces of glass from his knuckles. The All-father could have taken his magic from him but he still had his wits and strength.

"He takes me for a fool but I will prove him wrong..." His thoughts wandered over to Sapphire and a smirk grew over his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire couldn't believe that in an instant life could change for the better. Sitting on her bed, she watched her tail sway from left to right and back again, having a mind of it's own. 'How could this be?' She asked herself. 'I'm in Asgard. I remember reading about it in books at the public library.' A smile spread across her pink, glossy lips and a blush crept up to her cheekbones, thinking about the royal family. 'Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki. Wow!' She was to eat breakfast with them in a couple of hours. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she felt skittish about the invitation. A fresh morning breeze swept through her room, shifting the midnight blue strands of hair from her face. Her long, silky hair curled down and stopped just above her lower back. She welcomed the air, closing her eyes, propping her hands behind her on the bed.

"Mmmmm…" She embraced the feeling and lay down on the bed, letting peace close her eyelids and send her to sleep. Back on earth it would be time to sleep but Asgard had a different time. She figured she'd just take a nice nap then.

_A few hours later._

A loud thud resounded on the guest room's door. Sapphire shot straight up, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she gasped.

"W-Who is it?" She said.

"'Tis I, Thor!"

Hastily, she straightened her white dress. "Come in."

The door swung open and the asgardian prince stepped in, his boots making a powerful echo in the large room.

'Is he always so loud?' She stared at him, adjusting any loose strand of hair and placing it in its rightful place. 'Then again, he is the god of thunder.' She laughed softly.

Giving her a baffled look, he said, "Do tell what is so humorous."

She giggled. "Your title suits your behavior, God of Thunder." She emphasized on those last three words.

He blinked, contemplating on her words. After a couple of seconds, his eyes gleamed as he finally realized what she meant. "Ah! Did I startle you with my knock?"

"You woke me up." She smiled.

"My apologies." He raised a hand to his chest and gave her a small bow.

"It's okay." She finally rose from the bed and walked toward him. "Is it time to eat breakfast?"

"Yes!" He grinned widely. "Shall we?"

"Mmhmm!"

He offered his arm and she took it. Thor made her feel at home. She was growing fond of him in a brotherly way and she hoped to make a connection with Loki.

Her thoughts lingering on Loki, she looked up at Thor. "Do you think Loki is still mad at me?"

"Perhaps." He replied. "I can't remember the last time I witnessed Loki in a state of joyfulness. The time he used to call me brother is long gone." Dim memories of the past entered his mind and his face turned downcast, barely able to recall their days of youth. He came to a halt and lifted his gaze towards the sunrise, bathing the city with it's warm and welcoming light, beckoning the wake of songs of birds to announce that a new day has risen.

Sapphire placed a gentle hand on Thor's arm. "There's always second chances."

The asgardian prince smiled and placed his left hand over hers. "Thank you for your kind words, young Sapphire. I wish Loki could bid welcome to your innocence and find deliverance from his anger but, alas, Loki seems unredeemable."

"Anyone can be saved. You just have to give them a chance." She stated. "Maybe if I spoke with him-"

Thor shook his head in disagreement. "No, Sapphire, do not waste your time on my brother."

"What?"

He continued on his walk. "Don't get too close." He warned, "Save yourself the heartache and refrain from trusting him."

Sapphire froze for a moment, her face displayed a clear war in her mind. 'How can he have such little faith in his own brother? What could've possibly happened between them that Thor would think Loki unredeemable?'

* * *

Odin greeted the servants and all bowed in reverence to the All-Father. His presence changed the atmosphere of the feast hall. What once was a chattery hall now grew silent. He took his seat next to his queen, Frigga. She glowed, her skin basking in the daylight.

"My king." She leaned forward, raising a hand to cup his face and kissed his lips.

With his one eye, he stared at her, admiring the work of the handmaidens. "Surely, you are a work of art. As centuries pass, I grow older, yet my queen remains impeccable."

Frigga laughed softly. "Oh, you jest."

Odin gave her a warm smile.

Servants came and brought them wine, fruit, bread and meat.

"Where are Thor and Loki?" Odin stopped one of the servants who had just arrived.

"Thor is on his way with your guest. Loki, my lord, would not answer when I called to him." The servant bowed.

Odin nodded and heaved a sigh. "Guards." His voice echoed, traveling to the guards at the entrance.

One of them came to him and halted. He raised his right arm across his chest and folded it into a fist, awaiting Odin's orders.

"Go to prince Loki's chambers." He took a sip of the wine. "Tell him his presence is required at the banquet hall."

The guard submissively bowed. "Yes, my lord." The guard also bowed to Frigga and left to Loki's chambers.

* * *

The dark prince was on his bed, reclining against the wall, using his pillows as support behind him. He had his left leg lay straight before him and his right leg was bent knee upwards supporting his right arm as it rested on the knee. In his hands, he delicately held an aged book, running his index finger along its brittle edges. His face held an enraged fervor; his eyes retained unshed tears and his chest rose and fell rapidly. He delicately unfastened the lacing on the book and opened it. Loki straightened his posture and skimmed over the pages. He now sat cross-legged.

He read.

_Thor didn't find it humorous when I lay a practice run for him on his way to dinner. It was supposed to be a delightful surprise but I believe he was drained from today's practice. I don't think he meant everything he said… I'll have to apologize later._

_P.S._

_My magic is gaining strength._

He let out a low growl, shaking his head. 'How pathetically blind I was believing that Odin would approve of my wielding magic over brute strength.' A flashback of him and Frigga spending hours and hours in her chambers conjuring anything that came to mind. He could picture his younger self laughing as he would magically appear a little funny looking dragon and Frigga would let out a wholesome laugh as it burned some fabrics that lay around or burn the hem of the dress of some unfortunate servant. He flipped through some pages and finally stopped on one.

It read.

_Today, father told us the story of how he raided the army of Frost Giants and took their source of power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. He said Thor and I were both meant to be kings! As king, I want to rule Asgard such as father does!_

Shutting the book, he set it down and closed his eyes, breathing profoundly. Loki didn't realize a few tears had been shed from his eyes. When a tear fell onto his hand, he hesitantly wiped them from his face. He needed to regain his composure but was failing horribly.

Anger began to rise within his heart.

"I hate them! Thor, Odin… Those ignorant fools have no idea as to what they have put me through! And now… And now this girl! Now she has marched in my life, adding to my ruin!" He looked at his hands. The muscles on his jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth, feeling the anger run through his body.

There was a knock on his door. "Prince Loki? The All-Father, requests your presence at the Banquet Hall." The guard's voice shook frighteningly.

He sighed. "Very well." The sound of hurriedly shuffled steps was heard and then it disappeared. Loki had no choice but to do as the All-Father commanded. This was worse than being locked in the dungeons.

He looked at his armor as it hung just across the room. He stood, walked over to it and began to put it on. His helmet was set on the table near his armor, it's horns bent fiercely backwards, and shining as the sun was still rising. Loki grabbed it and stared at it thoughtfully.

"The throne will one day be mine." He put the helmet down and headed over to the banquet hall.

* * *

Thor and Sapphire stepped in, reminiscing about something. Sapphire was so caught up in the conversation, when they reached the royal table, she hardly noticed who was sitting in it and was still babbling.

Thor cleared his throat. "Father, mother." He inclined his head, in reverence.

Sapphire stiffened as her eyes fell on Odin and Frigga. "Good morning, your majesties." She quickly bowed and cursed at herself for the improper behavior.

"Please sit." said Odin.

They did.

"Father," Thor abruptly broke the silence, "I have seen the list of cases we need to-"

Odin raised his hand. "Son, we will enjoy each others company, spend time as a family and not speak of our duties. Peace has fallen over Midgard and we have won the humans as our ally. Let us celebrate."

Thor nodded, looked at his food and devoured it. He noticed Sapphire wasn't eating and he indicated to her food. "Young Sapphire, the food is delicious! Try the meat. You will not regret it!"

He noticed she was staring off to the far wall of the room. His eyes traveled to where she was staring and there his brother stood.

Loki, his eyes fixated on Sapphire, advanced their way. A sly smirk was plastered on his lips.

"Mother… Thor… Odin." He saluted and sat quietly in his seat next to Sapphire.

Sapphire froze, her ears slid down, feeling his eyes on her. At the corner of her eyes, she could see he was looking straight at her.

She cleared her throat, shuffling in her seat, feeling the heat of his stare.

"It's lovely to have the family together again." Frigga spoke up, saving Sapphire from any more harsh situations.

The statement drew Loki's attention from Sapphire and back to everyone else, "Did you miss me?"

Thor sighed, "Please, let us enjoy this moment."

"What moment?" Loki spat, facing his brother. He leaned forward in Thor's direction. "The moment you are seeking is long gone, brother." That last word venomously stung Thor.

Sapphire cringed down at the heated conversation.

"Enough." Odin's thundering voice interrupted the conversation. "I will have none of this at my table."

"Hmm." Loki grabbed his wine and drank.

Frigga saw Sapphire hadn't touched her food. "Sapphire, please eat."

At that instant, Sapphire felt a tug in her heart. She was reminded of her grandmother who she left behind. She remembered the promise she made her to find her family and return for her one day. She nodded and began to eat piece by piece and swallowing not just the food but the knot that grew deep in her throat. Her eyes were somber.

"Loki, you and Sapphire will retreat to the royal library, find where her people come from." Odin spoke.

"Remind me as to why I'm the one helping her?" He gestured to her.

"Would you rather spend the rest of your days down in the dungeons?"

"You take me for a fool, Odin?" Loki spat. "You're buying time so you can come up with a perfect punishment." He paused, channeling his anger into words. "Taking away my magic isn't enough punishment for you, is it? Is it!"

"Mind your tongue." Odin said calmly.

Now standing, Loki leaned over, slamming his hands on the table. "You won't be satisfied until you see me dead."

Turning on his heel, he headed towards the doors. "I'm done with our little talks."

"Loki!" Thor stood, facing his brother.

"Leave him be, Thor." Said Odin.

"Father, 'tis not a good idea. Sapphire is a perfect target for Loki." Thor said.

"I am the protector of the nine realms and it is my duty, not only to keep peace but to oversee that all races are accounted for. I am unfamiliar with their race and I am most interested to find out more. If we achieve to befriend her people, the better it will be for Asgard." He stood, facing Sapphire. "Now go. Frigga will take you to the library. Feel free to roam all of Asgard as if it was your home."

Sapphire stood and bowed. "Thank you, your highness."

* * *

"Let me tell you a thing or two about my son, Loki." Frigga said as they strolled past rooms and halls. "Loki may put on a mask but I know him better than Thor and even Odin himself."

"Has he always been like this?" said Sapphire.

"No. He was always mischievous, causing servants to run and scream when he'd make illusions of little critters and make them appear in the chambers as the servants cleaned," She laughed, remembering those times, "but when he found out…. the truth about his parentage…" Frigga sighed. "Well, it only gave truth to the doubts he had about Odin's preference of Thor over Loki."

Sapphire looked at Frigga, her deep blue eyes intense as she listened.

Frigga turned to her. "Sapphire, you have a pure heart and you hold no remorse. I'd like you to do a favor for me. If there's any chance for Loki to be redeemed it is through someone who can understands him and is willing to give him a second chance."

Sapphire's mouth dropped. "My queen, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do any difference in Loki." She looked down. "He hates me."

Frigga smiled warmly. "I want you to bring out the best in Loki. I know you can help him the way none of us could."

"My queen, I can't-"

"That's an order." Frigga stopped in front of a door. "Go on." She motioned Sapphire to open the door.

She sighed and obeyed, slowly opening the door, entering the grand room.

* * *

Loki sat in a chair with a book in hand at the far end of the room. He looked up as Sapphire was walking in and motioned her with his index finger to come to him.

She blushed and slowly walked over to him.

"Neko." He said, flatly.

She tilted her head, puzzled from his comment.

"Take a seat." He signaled to the chair in front of him.

"What's a neko?" She asked, taking her seat in the indicated chair.

"I'll be asking the questions." He interrupted, coldly. "You will not speak unless I require an answer from you."

Sapphire raised her eyebrows at him and remained silent.

He was scanning through the pages of a book he held in his hands. The cover had a dialect she had never seen.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" He rubbed his eyes.

Sapphire tilted her head to the side, questioning the exhaustion in his eyes. 'Was he crying?' She thought.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki finally stood, pacing back and forth in front of her. He shut the book tightly. "It's no use. There's nothing in these wasted books."

Sapphire raised her hand.

Loki sighed, "What."

"My grandmother said that when she found me, a being with large wings of fire had left me on the road.."

Loki contemplated this for a bit, then finally headed towards the library door.

"Uh!" Sapphire jolted up from her seat and followed. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"B-But-!"

"There's no point in being here. I will find another way." He left.

"Hmm…" She looked down.

"What am I supposed to do?" She told herself.

"Heimdall would know about that creature with wings… I should ask him about it." She nodded, "Okay."

So with that, Sapphire headed out towards the observatory, hoping to find an answer with the giant guardian. Time passed differently on Asgard than on Earth and she needed to keep that in mind if she ever wanted to see her grandmother again… Who knows how much time she had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Heimdall stood in the observatory, staring into the deep unknown space, his eyes seeing the wondrous nebulae, stars, galaxies, planets and all living beings. His hands were steady over his sword's hilt. The observatory was always so quiet and peaceful.

"How does Asgard fair to you, young Sapphire?"

Sapphire smiled, "How'd you know I was here?"

His eyes followed her until she reached his side and she smiled up at him. He smiled in return and released his sword. He stepped down from where he was standing and he headed down towards her.

"Do you wish to know how your grandmother is doing?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

The gentle guardian looked out into space, searching for Lila. He nodded silently and then turned his attention to the small neko. "She is conversing with a man who lives next to her."

Sapphire laughed. "Oh, it's her crush."

"Crush?" His eyes looked at her curiously.

A small giggle escaped Sapphire's lips. "She's in love with him but she's afraid to tell him about her feelings. That's her crush."

Heimdall blinked, then nodded and smiled. "I see." He said.

"What are they talking about?"

He looked back to the nothingness and focused. "She is speaking to him about how she burned cookies and ate them all because they were your favorite food. She is also telling him how proud she is of you for deciding to find your real family."

He turned his gaze on Sapphire and was taken back by what he saw.

The young girl had her face buried in her hands and was sobbing.

"Sapphire…" He said.

"I'm so sorry." She muffled between sobs. "I'll be okay. I... Just… miss her… so much."

He nodded silently. "I will keep an eye on her. I give you my word."

Sapphire looked up at Heimdall, her cheeks wet from the tears and her bright deep blue eyes filled with tears. After a while, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you so much Heimdall!" She buried her face in his chest and cried.

The giant froze and for a moment didn't know what to do. He slowly placed on hand over Sapphire's back and the other on her head, reassuring her. "All is well, little one. Do not fret."

Releasing her embrace from him, she took a step back and smiled up at him, "I will come back to check up on her, okay?"

He returned the smile and nodded. "Understood."

Having peace that her grandmother was in good hands, Sapphire took her leave back to the city.

She decided to take the long route and walk through the town. People were out going about their business. Sapphire was curious about everything and everyone. She wandered around every area she could reach.

"Hello!" She yelled out to everyone that passed her.

They would smile and wave, greeting her. A young merchant spotted her and waved his hand to her, "Hello! Over here!"

Sapphire walked over to him and her eyes wandered over all the jewels that were displayed. "Hi!"

"I have fine jewelry for a young rare beauty such as you." He winked at her.

Her eyes went wide and she blushed immensely. "Um…"

He reached out, holding a necklace. It was simple but extremely elegant. He held a simple silver necklace with a teardrop shaped blue diamond hanging. He motioned her to turn around to place the necklace on her.

Sapphire laughed a bit and shook her head, "I'm sorry but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry. I'll put it on my tab." He winked again.

She felt uneasy about this and wanted to run away.

"N-No thanks." She said.

"Come now. Don't be shy!" He insisted.

Her feet moved her closer, involuntarily. "Well…"

The smile that crept on his lips grew wider. "That's it. I won't bite."

"How gullible can you be?" Said a voice from afar.

Sapphire turned around, wide-eyed as her gaze fell upon the younger prince of Asgard.

"Loki…" She said.

The merchant smiled nervously, "My prince, what an honor it is to have you here in my shop."

"Not as much of an honor as it is getting a gift from me." He eyed the necklace in the merchant's hand. It had turned from a necklace into a critter mixed between a scorpion and a beetle.

"Ah!" The merchant let out a high squealed scream and dropped the creature. He looked at Loki in disbelief.

"If I catch you cheating another woman into buying your cheap and fake poor excuse of a jewelry, I will personally thrust that creature down your throat where it will rip your organs apart and cause you to bleed internally. It's a slow and painful death. It's quite entertaining to watch, if you ask me." Loki did not smile. He simply stared at him in all seriousness.

The merchant bowed even deeper, "My apologize your highness! It will not happen again!"

Sapphire took a few steps back and turned to Loki, mouthing the words 'Thank you' as she began to walk towards him. As she drew near to him she finally spoke up.

"I thought you didn't have any magic..."

"He doesn't." Came another voice from behind her. A young blonde woman stood next to Sapphire, smirking at her. Sapphire couldn't decide whether this woman was good or bad…. Or a bit of both?

"I did it." The woman winked at her.

"This is Amora. She will help you find your family." Loki said.

She was very beautiful. Her long blonde hair twirled in curls hung loose around her all the way down to her waist. Amora looked extravagant and intimidating. Sapphire smiled at her and held out her hand to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amora! Thank you for helping me."

Amora let out a hypocritical laugh, "You flatter me."

Amora sighed, smiling at Loki, "Ah, you sure now how to pick them!" The blonde patted him on the head. Loki gave her a glare. Amora clapped her hands and laughed, "Well I must be going. I shall see you later." She winked at him and waved goodbye.

Loki wore an annoyed look over his face. He began to take off when Sapphire called out to him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to her.

"I don't have a good feeling about her…" Said Sapphire.

"Since when does it matter how you feel?" He turned to look at her.

"I just-... Well, do you trust her?"

He now turned to look at her. "You focus on whatever it is you're doing." He hinted to the market, which now had fewer people walking around as the sun had already set and it was nighttime.

"I was just getting to know the town…" She looked down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and went on his way.

"Loki." She called out again.

He growled and turned to her again.

"Th-Thank you."

She regretted saying that the minute he began to take long strides over to her, anger plastered all over his face.

"You listen to me. I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for me! For my freedom!" At this, they were alone in the market place and he took a hold of her face with his hand. "You stupid child! Don't think I will be wasting my time on friendship!"

His face was so close to hers, she could feel the heat of his breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried, closing her eyes tightly.

He tossed her backwards, causing her to trip over some pots and she fell on her side. She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall out. Loki stood tall and looked down at her, with a haughty disdain look.

He turned around and finally left. After a while, Sapphire stood weakly and headed towards the palace.

* * *

**The next morning**

Sif stood before Thor, her jet black hair waving behind her. She raised her face, looking down at him, a smile plastered on her lips. She twirled her double sword in the air and then pointed it towards him. With her free hand, she motioned him to come to her.

Thor held Mjolnir in his hand. His companion of many centuries felt as if it was part of him. He swung his hammer in the air and let it take him upwards.

In a swift movement, Sif turned around and met Thor's eyes as he landed.

"Did we not say no flying?" She fiercely thrusted her sword straight at him.

Thor blocked with a quick movement of his hammer and sent her stepping backwards.

"I was not flying." He laughed.

"Then what do you call what you just did up in the air?" She pointed with her sword upwards.

He backed up a bit, thinking she was attacking him, still laughing. "Come now, Sif. 'Tis but a simple jest."

Her sword flung across just over his head and he ducked.

"Hey! I was not ready!"

Now Sif was the one laughing. "The God of Thunder, being so careless."

He shrugged, smiling and he froze for a moment, feeling someone's eyes on him. He quickly turned to the side to see who it was and Sapphire sat on the floor watching them.

"Ah, young Sapphire, you frightened me."

"Sorry. You guys look so cute together." She smiled.

Sif blushed and Thor was taken back by Sapphire's comment.

"I assure you, there is nothing going on between Lady Sif and I." Thor put Mjolnir down.

"Lady Sif and I are but simple friends. Is that not right, Sif?" He looked at Sif.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Oh, I see. I thought you guys were…."

"No, not at all." Said both Thor and Sif.

"I apologize."

"It's quite alright." Sif walked over to Sapphire. She noticed her eyes were red and she assumingly thought she was crying.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

"Hmm? I'm just very tired." Sapphire lied. She yawned and stretched, her tail stretching as well. "I had a long night and couldn't sleep."

"Well, I should take a nap. See you all later!" She waved as she left.

Thor and Sif stared blankly at her and then at each other.

"Were those tears she had?" Asked Sif.

Thor shrugged, "I am not good at observing such things, Sif."

"Hmmm…" Sif was determine to find out. Sapphire was basically on her own and she wanted to assure her that she was there for her. As a warrior of Asgard, as the Goddess of War, it was her responsibility to maintain the safety of every guest.

* * *

Heading towards her room, Sapphire's mind wandered over to Loki. She stared dreamily at the walls, columns, detailed decorations that adorned the palace.

"Hello." A low, smooth voice came from behind her.

She twirled around. "What?" No one was there. Her ears perked up in caution.

"Who's there?" She called out, her eyes wandering everywhere.

"Here." The voice whispered into one of her cat. Her ear slanted down towards the direction that the voice came from and she whirled around but no one was there.

"Who's there?!" She called out desperately.

The voice let out a low, mocking laugh. "So gullible…"

"Loki?"

The wind blew strongly towards her and she closed her eyes as leaves and dust flew right by.

There he stood, the God of Mischief… The God of Good and Evil… Loki.

In his eyes, there was hunger. He had a hunger for her but not in the lustful way. No, he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to feel above someone else.

She shivered inside. "Loki." She said. "Do you need something? Did you find anything about my people?"

"No." He simply said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm heading to my room. I barely got any sleep so… Bye." She laughed nervously as she walked by him. "I'll see you later!"

He grabbed her tail as she walked by and she winced, when he yanked her back.

"Ow!" She glared up at him. "What was that for?!"

"What was your name again?" He said.

She was puzzled by this question. "What?"

"Your name."

"Sapphire." She said.

"Sapphire." He echoed her.

Call her crazy but she loved the way her named sounded as he said it.

"Meet me tomorrow at the library, in the morning." He began to take his leave. "And don't be late."

She nodded silently watching him leave.

* * *

Loki was quietly walking, deep in thought when he saw a figure standing before him. He looked up and Sif was standing there, holding her double sword over her shoulder. She was leaning against the wall, as if waiting for him.

"Loki." She bowed.

"Ah, Sif, what a pleasure it is to see you around." Loki spoke in a nonchalant voice.

"Let us have a little chat." She accompanied him as he continued to walk.

"Ooooooh, I'd like that." He looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and thrust her sword towards him, letting it rest just before his neck.

He came to a sudden stop and raised his arms slowly. "Now, now, Sif, you wouldn't attack someone who's unarmed. Would you?"

"How are you fairing with that, Loki?" She mocked.

He glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I want you to let young Sapphire be." She glared back, her sword still at his neck.

He lowered his arms and looked at her. "How simpleminded of you to think I'd seek that neko for something as foolish as love."

"Then why was she crying!" She pressed the sword even more to his throat.

"For the life of Ygddrasil, Sif! I am unarmed!"

She refused to remove her sword. "Then tell me!"

"How would I know?"

She sighed and removed it. He rubbed his throat.

"If I see that you have harmed her, I will personally kill you." She threatened.

"Well that would surely please everyone but, alas, Odin needs me to help her." He smirked.

"Now, hear me, I will protect her at all cost. She is an innocent child, yearning to find her people. Help her, then leave her be."

He bowed. "As you wish."

She turned at left him. So many questions were on her mind and she needed answers. Something about all this made her feel uneasy and Sif feared for Sapphire's safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire cuddled in her bed sheets and purred.

"Ahhhh! There's nothing like nice, clean, flowery scented sheets!" She smelled in the aroma of lavender. "Mmmmmm…."

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard a light knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"'Tis I, Sif. I wanted to speak with you. May I come in?" said Sif.

"Yeah. Come in!" Sapphire sat up on her bed.

Sif entered the room and quietly closed the door.

"Sapphire," She began to speak, walking over to the bed. "I won't allow Loki to harm you. I beg of you to steer clear of Loki."

"Why does everyone tell me that?" Said Sapphire.

"Simple." Sif sat on a chair next to the bed. "He's the god of mischief. He's also known as the god of LIES and the god of good and evil. He is not the best person to befriend."

Sapphire sighed, "Oh, he's not that bad." She fought back the thoughts that begged her to rationalize and keep her distance from him.

Sif gave Sapphire a stern look. "Listen, I've known Loki since childhood. He was an innocent prankster who enjoyed using his magic as much as Thor loves sparring but all that has changed. We don't understand what initiated Loki's hatred for all of us… for Asgard but Loki is not the same boy we once knew and nothing good will ever come out of him. Whatever he touches gets destroyed. Wherever he goes, there is sure to be ruin."

"You make him sound like he is the worst being that ever lived." Sapphire leaned on the wall behind her. She stretched out her legs and gave a small yawn.

"Plus, we all have our reasons as to why we act the way we do and I'm pretty sure he has his good reasons to block everyone out. Shouldn't we try to figure out what caused him to do what he did? Perhaps, if we all just tried to get on the same page as him, we'd be able to break down the walls he's built around his heart." Sapphire simply stated.

Sif's eyes widened. "Are you defending him? The one person who destroyed your city and killed many innocent lives, woman and children included. He wreaks havoc wherever he goes! He does as he pleases without considering the consequences!" Sif crossed her arms over her chest, "…I hope it's not love that I am perceiving from you. I admire your desire to help him but I won't allow it. He will hurt you. He will lie to you and he will break your heart."

"What?!" Sapphire gave out a nervous laugh. "Noooo! If I'd fall in love with anyone it would have to be someone very romantic and sensitive. Definitely not Loki!"

"Hmm… Be careful what you do or say in front of him. You cannot trust him, Sapphire."

"Sif, I will, I promise but if I can help him I will. The man looks like he's hurting and he doesn't have anyone to turn to."

Sif shook her head, "No, Sapphire. Just look at Thor. He's Loki's brother and Loki despises him. He wishes him dead. Please, heed my words."

Sapphire sighed. She knew she would never be able to convince Sif that Loki can change so she decided to just go with it.

"Okay, Sif…" She gave her a slight smile.

"Good." Sif sighed in relief.

"Hey, speaking of love…" Sapphire decided to change the subject. "What's with you and Thor?

Sif's face grew pale. "Nothing!"

Sapphire giggled. "Oh, come on. From one girl to another." She sat cross-legged and eagerly waited for Sif to talk.

Sif looked at her and gave out a small laugh. "Very well. I trust you to keep this a secret."

A secret. Sapphire felt excited. She has never had a best friend and she surely felt Sif like a really close friend right now. Like friends who confided in each other their secrets. She would cherish this moment forever.

"I have had feelings for Thor since we were but mere children." She looked down at her hands. "I cannot remember when was the last time we spent a whole day together. We have been so busy ever since Loki decided to nearly kill Thor, attempt to take over Midgard, kill innocent lives and put all of the nine realms at war. If only Loki could become who he once use to be. That would take all the weight off of Thor and give him more time…. For… " Her words drifted off.

'Did Loki really do all of that?' Sapphire asked herself. She made a mental note to speak with him about it. Maybe, if she found interest in what he had done, that would allow some kind of bond between them.

"Sif, we're talking about you and Thor. We're not talking about Loki." Sapphire reminded her.

Sif nodded in frustration. "I just desire the old days, when we could laugh about everything and nothing."

"Sif," Sapphire placed a gentle hand over the warrior's arm, "people have to grow and along with that comes responsibilities and sometimes stress but don't think that the old days are long and forgotten. Talk to Thor, compliment him on his abilities, show him how much you admire him. I'm pretty sure that's what he'd like to hear."

"No!" Sif spat angrily.

Sapphire backed away her hand and stared at Sif, wounded by her sudden anger.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sif hugged Sapphire. "I fear being rejected by him."

Sapphire, forgivingly hugged her back. "It's okay!" She had longed for a hug since she last saw her grandma. "But you're not declaring anything to him. You're simply letting him know how much you admire him."

Sif pulled away, shaking her head and sighed. "Thor has another woman in his life. A mortal."

"Oh.. Thor said something about mortal's being forbidden in Asgard."

Sif nodded. "It seems Odin cannot change Thor's mind about that mortal and I cannot do anything about it." She held back tears, refusing to cry over love.

"Hey," Sapphire took Sif's hand. "It's okay if you need to cry. I won't tell anyone. I'm here for you, Sif."

"No! I am a warrior! I cannot let feelings get in my way! I have a task at hand and that is to protect you." Sif straightened her posture.

Sapphire smiled. "Sif, the strongest people are those who are not afraid to show their emotions. Crying will help you release all that tension and anger you've had bottled up inside."

Sif refused to cry. "Sapphire, you need to stay away from Loki. Understand?"

"No! I see what you're doing there!" Sapphire said angrily but just as she got angry, she gave Sif a compassionate look. "Sif, you're the only woman who fights so bravely for Asgard and you've given so much for your friends and family, but who has been there for you? Who has offered you a shoulder to cry on? Someone who will lend you their ears so you can tell them all your worries, sorrows and regrets. Who, Sif?"

Sif's lower lip began to tremble. "I-I…. I do not have anyone."

Sif couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears began to stream down her face. They were tears that had been held back for so long. Sapphire was right, she had remained so strong over the centuries that she had lost herself in the feeling of battles and glories. Sif had forgotten how it felt to be normal. She had forgotten how it feels to be in love. She had pushed it away too many times and now she was more scared than ever before.

Sapphire embraced her, as a sister would embrace her sibling. "It's okay, Sif. Things will get better, this I promise you."

Sif sobbed for a good while, she had so many tears held back. Finally, when she had no more tears to shed, she lifted her face and smiled brokenly at Sapphire.

"Thank you…"

Sapphire grinned. "That's what I'm here for!"

"Surely there is something very special in you. No one could have touched my heart like you have, young Sapphire." Sif dried her tears.

Sapphire looked away, thinking to herself, "Yeah, but I can never seem to get through Loki, the one person I want to get to know."

"Perhaps that is what Queen Frigga saw in you." Sif stood. "A light of hope. But Loki's heart is drenched in darkness. I do not think he will ever find your light."

"You never know." Sapphire shrugged.

"I must go. Farewell, young Sapphire, and thank you for your compassion." Sif bowed and left.

"Anytime!" Sapphire called out as Sif closed the door behind her.

Sapphire lay back in her bed, cuddled under the sheets and sighed. Sleep finally came and she closed her eyes, happily allowing sleep to take her away..

* * *

A few hours later, a cool breeze swept through Sapphire's room. The drapes around her bed flowed with the breeze as one lightly touched her bare back. She was facing down, still deep in sleep.

"Sapphire." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm.." She grudgingly stirred but did not wake.

Sapphire felt a soft touch on her back as it ran across. She quickly opened her eyes and jumped up, turning to see who had touched her.

Not one sound, other than the breeze moaning as it swept through her room.

Sapphire sighed in relief. "What a way to wake up." She rubbed her eyes.

"Sapphire." The whisper cried softly.

Sapphire froze, her eyes scanning the room vigorously.

Panic began to fill her heart as she heard the whisper once more. "Sapphire Norling."

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"Hehehehe." It laughed in a low sound, sending chills up her spine.

She felt every hair on her stand.

"Sapphire!" It cried loudly.

"No! Stop!" She begged.

Just in time, a knock was heard at her door and without giving it much thought Sapphire said, "Come in!" She was so desperate to have company.

A servant girl stepped in shyly. "Lady Sapphire, Prince Loki is requiring your presence at the library."

"What time is it?"

"Just past noon, my lady." The servant bowed.

"Oh, God!" Sapphire quickly got dressed, yanked on some shoes and ran out. "He's gonna kill me!"

Heading out the door, Sapphire gave a smile to the servant who was still bowing down. "Don't… Don't do that."

The servant girl watched her leave, an expression of shock on her face.

* * *

At the library, Sapphire searched for Loki but he was nowhere to be found.

"Loki?" She said so quietly, she'd hope he wouldn't hear her.

Something tumbled from behind her and she whirled around, eyes wide open as she gasped.

"Wh-Who's there?" She began to grow angry over all this fear she's been getting today.

A book fell over her head. "Ow!"

She stomped on the floor, with one foot, in frustration. "Okay, I've had enough of this for today! First my room and now here! I get it now, I'm in trouble for getting here late… but you don't have to be so harsh." She softened her voice towards the end.

"Feisty little kitty."

Sapphire jumped and turned around, nearly toppling over a table and chairs.

"Loki!"

"What ever do you mean by your room? I was never there." He said.

"Then who was it that called my name?" She blankly stared at him.

He furrowed his brows. "Certainly not me."

"I've been here waiting for you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"About two hours." He said.

"Oops. I never meant to oversleep. It won't happen again." She apologized.

"Good." He walked past her and over to a table. "Now," He sat, "what's this about a voice in your room?"

She took a seat next to him. "I just started hearing it today… It was really frightening."

"Was it?" He laughed, smirking amusingly.

"It's not funny..." She was still shaking from the fear.

Loki's face grew serious. "What did it say?"

"Sapphire.. He also said Sapphire Norling. Is that supposed to be my last name?" She said.

"Perhaps. What do you mean 'he'?." He leaned back on the chair.

"It was a male's voice." She shuddered, remembering the sound of it.

Loki was staring at her and then his eyes looked past her as another voice, exactly like his came from that direction. "I see you're still frightened by it."

She yelp and turned to see another Loki behind her. "What? Wait. Why is there two of you?" She looked back at the first Loki.

Both Loki's laughed. "Point out the real me." They both said.

She stood up looking back and forth at both Loki's. "But you look exactly the same."

"The question is not whether we look the same. The question is, can you see past the illusion and point out the true one? Can you see the truth or will the lie overcome you? I'm testing your observation skills. As a neko, you have the ability to see past the lie but since you have never been exposed to your true abilities it will be hard for you… at first." They both said.

She observed both of them carefully. "Hey, wait. How do you know what abilities I have? And why are you helping me?"

Both Loki's gave her a look of disbelief. "See past the illusion and I will tell you."

After what seemed like hours, she sighed and threw her arms up in surrender. "I give up! I can't!"

"You must!" They both growled. "Although our eyes detect light, only the brain can "see," and when we get caught believing what we see, we also fall prey to falsehoods. Now concentrate!"

She decided to close her eyes and focus. Sapphire began to sense energy from one.

"That's it, Sapphire. Keep going." They said.

"Wait…" Now both were giving off energy.

"You're both an illusion!" She opened her eyes.

Both Loki's looked taken back and then smiled as they both disappeared.

From behind one of the bookshelves, Frigga stepped out. "Very well done, my dear."

Sapphire's mouth dropped. "Queen Frigga…"

Frigga laughed. "You truly are gifted with powerful talents. Not anyone can see through my illusions, you know."

Sapphire giggled. "You do a great impression of Loki."

"He is my son." The queen smiled.

"Now, about that voice you heard, dear… I am afraid someone or something is following you. Come, we need to speak with Odin about this." She took Sapphire's hand and led her out of the library.

"Okay." Sapphire stopped, "Wait, where's Loki?"

"He's on a mission with Thor. They'll return soon."

"Are they okay? Are they in danger?" Sapphire's raised her tone.

Frigga shook her head. "No, young one. It is just a few rebels out in Asgard. Nothing that they cannot handle."

She motioned her to follow, "Come, let us go."

They left the library and were on their way to the throne room, when Sapphire noticed from the corner of her eye a floating orb of light.

"Sapphire.." It called out softly.

She turned to look at it and in the split of a second it disappeared. Shivering at the sudden sight, she grabbed the queen's arm and held on for dear life.

Frigga looked at her. "Are you alright?" She placed a gentle hand over Sapphire's hand.

Sapphire nodded. "Yes, I just… Thank you for helping me out."

"You are most welcome." She patted her hand.

As they kept walking, Sapphire couldn't help but feel fear taking over her.

What was this voice that kept calling her name? What did it want with her? Was it Loki? Was it Amora? Or is it someone else that no one knows about? Who was it? What about that orb she just saw? She couldn't ignore the signs. Something dark was lurking around, waiting for that precise moment to snatch her and take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere in Asgard.

"I do not refer to a mere horse ride and I would mind my words if I were you." Thor had been arguing with a nobleman at his home in Asgard's outskirts. Loki had been standing next to Thor, arms crossed, watching intensely at the nobleman. The man was slightly older than Thor and he held his posture, reminding them that, even if they were Asgard's princes, they owed respect to their elders.

"My prince, we meant no harm." The man, calmly replied.

Thor growled. "Do not think of me as a mere, naive child!" He walked closer to him, eyeing him. "What business did you have in Alfheim? What dark threats are you plotting that Odin himself was not advised of your travels?"

"Brother, calm yourself." Loki said behind Thor as the nobleman raised his arms in surrender to Thor's abrupt actions.

"Loki! This man thinks of our father to be so aged that he may just walk in and out of Asgard as he pleases!"

"We merely forgot to mention to our king of our travels but I promise you, we were simply taking a family vacation." The nobleman said.

"Listen here…. uh…" Thor paused, trying to remember the man's name.

"Acel." Loki said, annoyed by his dull-witted brother.

"Acel!" Thor exclaimed. "You listen, Odin will hear about this and I advise you to think wisely of what you will respond to him."

Acel bowed. "I am deeply embarrassed and I do apologize, my …." He looked up at Loki. "...lords."

"Are we done here?" Loki asked.

"Yes, we are." Thor said, never taking his eyes from Acel.

"Good." Loki headed towards his horse.

They were both mounted onto their horses when a woman ran out of the house, towards them.

"My lords!" She bowed. "Please, excuse my abruptness. We would be honored to have you over for breakfast."

At the thought of food, Thor's stomach started growling and burning inside but he knew there were many things still to be done. "We thank you for your gracious offer, but we must decline."

The woman's face was downcast. "Please forgive my family."

Thor gave her a compassionate look. "That is not up to me, my lady, it will be up to the All-Father."

They took off, down the long road back to the city of Asgard.

"Such a lonely place to live." Said Thor, looking back at the stand-alone home. "No neighbors, no friends. Don't you think it rather odd?" He looked over to Loki.

"No. If I could, I would not even be on Asgard." The dark prince kept his eyes forward.

"Loki, then you would have no one to play your tricks on." Thor smiled.

"Remember the time you cut off Sif's golden hair?" Thor laughed at the memory.

Loki couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Yes. That was quite fun."

"Oh, how devastated she was!" Said Thor.

"I made it up to her!" Loki laughed slightly. "She has much better hair now."

Thor eyed him. "Because now it's raven like yours, brother?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. "Not like mine. None, are like mine."

Thor laughed loudly.

"I'm not Asgardian, remember?" Loki's voice was dark.

"Ahh." As they rode side by side, Thor placed a hand over Loki's shoulder. "It makes no difference!"

"It does!" Loki shook it off. "Have you seen the way everyone looks at me?! They all know."

"Fine, if it pleases you to talk about it. Let us talk." Said Thor.

Loki was silent.

"Remember, when father-"

"Your father." Loki corrected.

Thor sighed. "Odin. Remember when he told us we both were born to be kings? He was not jesting."

"Tch! And yet you are the one he chose for the throne. How convenient. Do you think not? Thor Odinson, the rightful king of Asgard." Loki bickered.

"Come now, brother, let us talk not argue."

There was no reply from Loki. He did not want to argue, he was tired of arguing. Their ride home was long and growing heavy. Thor could feel Loki's anger and hatred towards him and Odin. He could recall that night, when he first found out Loki was alive after he had let go and allowed himself to fall into that endless wormhole. He remembered pleading Odin to make a way to Midgard so he could see his brother. Odin gave way to Thor's pleas and redid the bifrost with dark energy.. Once Thor stood on those lonely, dark mountains with Loki, after taking him out of the Avenger's grasp, he could clearly hear those words. 'I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!' A shadow… a shadow… How low must Loki have gone to be thinking such things. Where did this anger come from?

"Loki…" Thor pulled on his horse's reins to stop and looked at his brother.

Loki stopped as well, turning his gaze to the one he used to call brother.

"I…." He fought to find the right words.

"You what?" Loki asked, annoyed.

"My sons!" Frigga reached Thor and Loki, welcoming them. "You're back. How was everything?"

Thor was confused. He must have been caught up with his own thoughts that he never noticed when they had arrived to the golden city.

"All went well, mother." Said Thor, as both unmounted their horses.

Two servants had accompanied the queen and she motioned them to take the horses. They bowed and lead the horses to the stables.

"Come." She walked between both and slipped her arms through theirs. "I'm sure you both are very hungry. Let us eat together."

Loki tensed at her touch but allowed her to. She was and always would be his mother, even if he never came to admit it.

They all ate lunch that day, all except Sapphire. During lunch, they remained silent, except to the occasional compliments Thor gave to the chef's about the delicious food they had prepared and how it was such a shame that Sapphire wasn't around to enjoy it. Odin assured that she had eaten but was now with Sif and the Warriors Three at the training grounds.

At this, Loki raised his gaze from his food to Odin. "Training grounds? What for?"

Odin looked at his son, curiously. "Since when are her whereabouts a concern to you, my son?"

"I am not your son." He returned to his eating. "I simply ask because we have research to do."

"I have made a decision. Besides the researching, she will be training with Thor, Lady Sif, Fandral and Volstagg, expanding her abilities and learning the techniques of warfare, for her safekeeping. She needs to learn to defend herself. You, my son, will complete your sentence another way."

Loki was shocked and, for a moment, remained silent. "And in what way shall I be doing my sentence?" He asked, irritated by Odin's sudden change of mind.

Odin placed his heavy arms over the table and rested his chin over his intertwined fingers, staring at Loki square in the eyes. "I have received word from other realms that wars are breaking out, due to your disobedience and lack of self control. Your sentence will be heavy, my son." In that last sentence, Odin leaned back on his chair with a look of remorse.

Loki's eyes widened and his pupil's dilated. "Tell me."

"I will have a meeting with the council, for now, you may return as if everything continued as such." Odin stood and strode, gracefully out of the feast hall and to the throne room.

Thor and Frigga looked each other in shock. It seems that the All-Father has made this decision on his own, not even telling Frigga about it.

Enraged by this decision, Loki bolted up out of his chair, nostrils flaring, he clenched his fists and breathed heavily.

At this, Frigga grabbed his both arms and turned him to look at her. "Loki, I will speak to him, I promise."

"Nothing you can do nor say will change his mind."

"I will try, my son."

* * *

Thor had arrived to the training grounds. There he found Sif setting up various targets and Fandral was arguing with Volstagg about a poor choice of weapon he had given to Sapphire.

"A sword is much more efficient and inflicts much more damage!" Fandral argued, giving Sapphire a sword.

"No, my friend, this will be just what she needs!"

Sapphire stood awkwardly holding both weapons and staring at the two friends who kept on quarreling.

"Uh... guys?" She called out.

"She could cut her tail by mistake! 'Tis a poor choice, your weapon." Volstagg said, crossing his arms.

"Guys, can I just-" She tried to interrupt them.

"My dear, robust friend! With the proper training and simply tugging her tail away, will fix the problem." Fandral said.

"I want the bow and arrow!" Sapphire scram, so they could hear her.

"Ha!" Volstagg grinned triumphantly at his friend.

Fandral sighed in defeat. "Very well."

"My friends!" Thor greeted them as he headed their way.

"Hi, Thor!" Sapphire smiled and gave him a hug.

Thor wasn't expecting one but he embraced her, as well. "Hello, young Sapphire. You missed a most delicious lunch."

She let go and shook her head. "Oh, no. I had a plate of meats and veggies. They were simply delicious!"

"Ah. Understood."

"All finished!" Sif neared them. "Sapphire, I want you to aim at each target and release the arrow, hitting each one."

"O-okay.." She nervously held up the bow and brought the arrow to the exact level of her eyes. Drawing the arrow back, using the string that attached the two ends of the bent bow, she held her arm as steady as she could. She was a righty, so her right arm pulled the arrow back. Straightening her back, elbow high, she released the arrow and struck her first target right in the middle.

"Hah! I did it!" She jumped with glee.

All four friends dropped their jaws.

"How did she do that?" Said Volstagg, in disbelief.

"Do hit another." Fandral pleaded. "I do not believe it. Beginner's luck, I say."

Sapphire nodded and aimed at her next target. This one was farther away. Focusing, she drew her arrow and released, hitting her target, once again, right in the middle.

"Again." Said Fandral.

"Oh, quiet, you!" Sif looked at him. "She is a natural."

"Sapphire, I am impressed!" Thor congratulated her.

"Heh. Thanks, I guess." She said, shyly.

"She is a natural." A voice, behind them spoke, confirming Sif's last statement.

"Loki! Come spar with me, brother!" Said Thor.

Loki ignored Thor and strode over to Sapphire, looking at her. "Nekos are natural wielders of the bow and arrow."

Sapphire smiled at him, trying to desperately hold back the blush that wanted to show on her face.

"But, shall we try with pressure?" He leaned slightly closer to her, taking her smile away. Her ears backed down as she kept her dark blue eyes on his icy blue ones.

He smirked. "Go on. Hit your next target, dear Sapphire."

She looked at the targets and nodded. Drawing another arrow, she steadied it in position on the bow. Before she could release the arrow, Loki had taken a sword in his hands and was, swiftly, bringing it down towards her head. What was about to occur would leave everyone astounded and dismayed. Sapphire ducked, evading the sword and twirled around stepping behind Loki. He noticed this and stepped backwards, thrusting the sword behind him, towards her belly. She jumped a few feet back and, in the split of a second, an arrow shot straight past Loki's face, just scraping his skin, leaving a trail of blood dripping from the thin wound. Everyone gasped and Loki was wide-eyed, breathing heavily. Sapphire was breathing heavily as well and she dropped her weapon, in shock and in awe of what she had just done.

"Oh my God! Loki!" She ran to him and quickly dried the blood from his face with her sleeve.

He stepped back, staring at her with shock.

Sif stomped over to him and glared at the dark prince. "How dare you attack Sapphire that way! You meant to kill her, did you not?!"

He sighed. "Now, why would I do that?"

"No, Sif, it's okay!" Sapphire stepped in. "He meant no harm. It's good that he did that. Then I would never have known what I was capable of." She smiled at Loki.

He stared at her, trying to control his breathing. Taking away his magic had taken its toll on him. He was growing weaker, as the days passed by, especially today.

"I'm sorry, Loki." Sapphire frowned, looking at him.

"I hardly felt it." He sighed, wiping away more blood.

"Haha!" Thor rested a heavy hand over Sapphire's shoulder. "You are a true warrior, Sapphire! We would love to have you as part of us! What say you?"

Her eyes lightened. "YES!"

Loki looked down at his trembling hands. What was happening to him? Could it be that he had relied so much on his magic to strengthen him that now he was feeling the absence of it? He was now heaving, breathlessly and the sword fell from his hands. Like a blur, he could hardly believe he was losing his posture. He stumbled a few steps backwards and all he could hear was Sapphire screaming his name. Then, darkness consumed him and he lost all senses.


	8. Chapter 8

Odin, the All-Father had gathered his council along with the representatives of every realm that was under attack. He was rubbing his temples as he sat on his throne, Gungnir resting at his side.

"Rest assured, All-Father. Asgard can settle this." His war advisor spoke.

"I needn't hear words, I need actions!" The Vanir representative raised his voice.

"Calm, my fellow Lords…" Odin sighed. "I will send Thor and my worthiest warriors, to settle the wars breaking out in your lands."

They grew quiet, content with his words.

Odin stood, and the representatives stood as well in reverence to him. "Please, see to it that before you go you take the necessary provisions for your realm and a squad of my army will accompany you to begin settling the chaos that has broken over your lands."

They bowed once more and took their leave.

Odin was left alone with his council. They remained silent, waiting for him to speak the first words. Odin's heart was burdened because he knew Loki would have to pay greatly for his crimes. He was crestfallen and he wished he could have it another way but he had to abide by the laws.

"Loki will not be accompanying us. He has fallen ill and is being tended to at the healing room." Odin sighed as quiet whispers began to flood the room.

"Then we shall wait, my lord?" One of his advisors spoke.

"No. It can no longer wait." Said Odin.

"May it be written in Asgard's history the decisions made this very day over Loki Odinson's payment for his crimes."

The meeting began.

* * *

Thor was waiting, impatiently, outside of the healing room. He would have pulled his own hair out if it weren't for Sif who was so desperately trying to calm his nerves.

"Thor, it will be all right." She assured. "Loki is not one to give up so easily. There is a clear explanation for this."

"Sif, I have known Loki all my life and not once have I seen him so." His blue eyes mirrored his aching heart for his brother. "Something is gravely wrong."

"Listen, Thor. Perhaps all those years of reckless doing have taken their toll on him."

"No, there's more to this than just the outcome of mischief. I am worried for my brother, dear Lady Sif…" He looked at her, straining to find some light of hope, some kind of encouragement.

Sif stepped closer to him and did what would have shocked everyone that knew her. The strong and proud Sif had wrapped her arms around the golden prince and held him tightly. Thor was hungry for affection and assurance. He embraced her without a second thought and held her, resting his head upon hers. "Thank you."

Sif smiled. "No need to. We have been friends since our childhood, Thor. You have saved me countless of times. This is simply a small gesture of my gratitude, towards you."

Thor raised his head and took a step back to see her. "A beautiful maiden, inside and out."

She smiled, warmly, looking into his eyes. Thor's golden hair, neatly tucked behind his ears, his beautiful smile adorned his features. At such a sight, Sif's face colored and she looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed. His finger touched her chin and he gently raised her face so she could look at him. "Sif…" He said, ever so gently.

"Thor, I…" Her heart beating fast, it was a longing she had for him to notice her, Sif couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm afraid…"

He smiled even wider, making him more beautiful than he already was. "Fear not, my dear Sif… I thank you, for distancing my fears away. I do not want to lose Loki, as I once did. Now, I see, that there is nothing to fear." He sighed and released their embrace.

Sif felt a tug at her heart. "Thor I… I need to tell you something."

"Tell me." He held her hand.

She looked down at their hands and softly rubbed his with her thumb. "It has been a longing of mine to tell you this."

"Sif," He let out a small laugh, "you are not one to shy away your thoughts. Make me wait no longer. Please, do tell me what is on your mind."

"I love you!" She shouted, closing her eyes, as if wanting to disappear.

Thor froze, eyes wide and then he chuckled. "My dear friend, I love you as well!" He embraced her once more.

"No.." She shook her head. "Thor, you are not understanding me." She pushed away and stepped back, her heart aching.

"Sif, we have been through countless of battles. You are dear to me. Thank you for your kind words." He smiled.

Sif sighed, holding back the tears, refraining herself from crying infront of him..

"Excuse me, I must talk to my father." He held her shoulder, took a step closer and placed a soft kiss over her cheek.

Sif stood there, emotionless, hearing his footsteps as he left. Her heart fell and she began sobbing. Never would she express her feelings to him again. She promised herself that.

'Love is for children…' She told herself.

She left, wanting to be left alone. She needed time to think.

* * *

In the healing room, the lights were dim, candles lit, allowing their fragrance to pervade the air. He was lying on a recovery bed, sleeping, breathing calmly. A few tubes were connected to his arms, via needles. The tubes allowed a healing liquid to flow through his veins, making his recovery much quicker. A heavy sedative was given to him, giving him hours of sleep.

Sapphire was sitting in a plush chair next to Loki's bed. Although the room was lit with candles it was freezing so she covered herself with a warm blanket provided by the caretakers. Sapphire curled up and cuddled into the blanket, letting her arms rest on the chair's arm, laying her head on them. Her eyes never left Loki. His bare chest rose gently. He looked so peaceful. She sighed, admiring everything about him. It was then, that she realized her feelings for him were growing. He had tried to hurt her and even kill her but she knew he was pushing her away. He pushed away those who showed they cared for him. She let one of her arms out and her hand travel over to his face. Gently and carefully, she moved a stranded raven hair back so she could take a better look at him.

'Take in this moment because it will never return.' She told herself.

Her eyes ran over his arm, noticing the battle scars. He once fought for Asgard and now he was trying to rule it or run away from it. What had happened to him that made him hate Odin and Thor so much?

"Loki, I wish I knew your thoughts." She told him softly, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"Do you, little child?"

Sapphire nearly screamed, jumping to her feet and turning around to find the Enchantress standing there, arms crossed.

"Amora!" She gasped.

"Yes, darling. I know it's a pleasure to see me again." She smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard my Loki got hurt." She pouted, looking over to the sleeping prince.

"Are you Loki's… girlfriend?"

Amora let out a laugh that echoed throughout the room. "Silly, stupid girl! No!"

Sapphire blushed. "Oh, I just thought-"

"Do you want to know what is in his mind or not?" Amora asked, darkly.

"N-No." Sapphire stuttered. "I said I wished to but never would I disrespect him like that."

"Aw. Are you not the sweetest thing I have ever seen?" Amora clasped her hands and smiled.

Amora confused Sapphire. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I only want to help." Said Amora.

"No, I don't think you do." Sapphire glared at her. "Get out." She instinctively stood in front of Loki.

Again, Amora laughed but this time louder than before. "You are more naive and dull-minded than I thought you to be." She closed the distance between them. "I can rip open your little delicate skin, right here, right now, break every fragile bone and then you will be begging for me to kill you."

She hissed as she leaned in close to Sapphire's ears. "You do not know who you are dealing with."

Sapphire was trembling in fear and she so desperately wished Loki was awake. "Please..."

"Begging already, little child? I think you need to learn a lesson and I will make sure you do." She whispered into Sapphire's ear. Amora chanted something and Sapphire felt a surge of pain run through her head. She screamed, taking a hold of her head as it throbbed and burned. In her mind, Amora's vicious laughs ringed. Sapphire cringed, turning towards Loki and leaned over him, thinking she could protect him from Amora. This caused Amora's laughing to mock her even more and before she could notice, the enchantress was whirling spells around Sapphire's body, making all her senses go numb. Amora conjured a cold steel knife and was ripping through Sapphire's clothes.

"Loki!" Sapphire was clinging onto him now. The more Sapphire begged, the more Amora laughed.

At just that time, Loki's arm shot up, taking a hold of Amora's hand. He was looking at Amora with blood red eyes.

"Loki!" Amora attempted to release her hand from Loki's grasp but failed to do so.

"Drop it." He said, his voice raspy from the hours of sleep he had just gone through.

Amora opened her hand and dropped the steel knife.

"Loki, I was simply testing her skills." She smiled innocently, moving her blonde hair behind her ear.

"The only one who will be testing her skills will be me." He stared at her.

Sapphire was still holding tightly onto Loki. She was trembling.

"Oh-ho." Amora reached her hand to pat Sapphire on the head. "There, there, kitty cat, I meant no harm."

Loki swapped her hand away, his eyes red and angry. "Leave, before I get Thor to come and escort you out."

At this, Amora straightened up, fear in her eyes and she bowed. "As you wish, your majesty." She disappeared.

Loki breathed deeply, sighing. Sapphire lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were red. His skin was blue. She froze, her eyes widening and her mouth slightly opened in awe.

"Are you scared?" He said.

"No." She admired him. "It's.. Well, blue is my favorite color."

Loki furrowed his brows at her comment. It was not what he was expecting. His skin and eyes began to change to their original color.

"I wonder why." He said looking at her eyes and hair.

"Now get off." He slightly budged her to move off of him.

"Oh!" She climbed off and stood, awkwardly, looking down at her torn up clothes.

"Umm…" She giggled. "Guess I'll be needing new clothes! And.. thank you for saving me."

He rolled his eyes and sat up, feeling fully recovered. "Where is my clothing?"

"Here." She pulled them out from a drawer and gave them to him.

Taking his clothes, he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled, feeling odd, not knowing what he wanted.

"Waiting to get a good view, innocent Sapphire?" He smirked.

She gasped, her face flushing. "No!"

"Then leave." He said coldly.

"Right!" She bowed and ran out.

He sighed. "What an odd girl." He began to put his clothes on, fastening the belts of his armor. Once fully dressed, he opened the door and was surprised to find her standing there.

"What? Are you my babysitter now?" He glared at her.

"No. I thought we would do some research." She smiled.

"Not now." He fitted his armor.

"Do you always wear that?" She pointed to Loki's green, golden and black armor.

"No."

"Hmmm.. Sif seems to wear her armor all the time." Sapphire pondered.

"Whatever." Loki began to take his leave.

"Wait!"

He turned to her, enraged by her stubborness. "You need to leave me be!"

She took a step back. "It's just.. I don't know how to get back to my room… I need new clothes."

"Then ask a servant." He was obviously still very angry with her. After all, it was because of her that he no longer had his magic but the dark prince was planning to obtain his most treasured gift, one way or another.

"Right…" She looked down.

"You want to know what I think, dear Sapphire?" He stepped closer to her, his boots echoing in the lonesome, dark hallway.

"What…?" She asked quietly, her ears falling. She knew she was in trouble.

"I think…" He ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

Her eyes widened, heart beating fast.

Loki's eyes followed his hand as it slid down her cheek to her neck and it stopped there.

"I think you are an annoying little prick!" He squeezed. One hand was enough to nearly wrap around her neck.

Sapphire gasped, as he picked her up with his one arm, keeping his grip strongly around her thin, fragile neck.

"You think that in mere days you can change me?! You stupid, love-seeking girl! My focus will never be on a worthless scum like you!" He threw her over to a couple of small columns that were supporting statues.

"Ahh!" Her back hit them hard, tumbling them down and the statues rolling over her legs.

He straightened his posture and watched her struggle to get on her feet. The neko was severely damaged on her right ribs. She winced and fell to the floor, grabbing her side.

"Loki!" She screamed in pain. "M-My ribs!" She coughed, tears flooding her eyes.

"Loki please…" She said weakly.

"Maybe I should just let you die. You're just a weight on my shoulders." He said harshly.

She looked up at him, fear written all over her face, which only fed Loki's hunger for power.

"No… You can't." She whimpered, as the pain got stronger.

"Ohhh, but I can." He neared her and knelt beside her. His left arm reached behind her head and yanked at her hair.

"Ah!" Sapphire closed her eyes, as Loki's abrupt grasp added to her pain.

"My hands are stained in human blood! What makes you think you are the exception?!" Loki's eyes were fueled in hatred. "Look at me!" He growled.

Unwillingly, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I want you to look at me as I kill you, slowly and painfully."

His words caused every strand of hair on her to stand. He pulled her up towards him, their faces only inches away. The pain increased with every movement. Suddenly, Loki's skin began to change from ivory pale to blue and his eyes from blue to blood red. His face was intricately adorned with lines that curved on his cheeks and forehead. The perfectly aligned parallel marks were on his chin and ended just below his lips.

"Can you feel the sting of the cold, oh dear Sapphire?" He had placed his bitter cold hand over her warm cheek.

"Loki. Stop!" She felt the burn on her cheek.

He chuckled menacingly.

Footsteps were heard, just around the corner.

"Stop!" A guard commanded, Loki.

The jotun prince let go of Sapphire and stood up, turning around to look at the guards who immediately came to a halt, their armors clanking at the sudden stop. Sapphire was grinding her teeth, as the pain seared over her ribs.

"Help me!" She managed to call out.

Loki smirked. "Yes, do come help her."

"Go!" The head guard ordered another to help Sapphire. Clumsily, the guard ran to Sapphire, holding his sword out in defense towards Loki. The dark prince eyed him, threatening to attack at any moment.

"Odin has called out your sentence. You must come with us or we will call Thor to come get you." The main guard took a few steps closer, his sword held in front of him.

Loki grabbed Sapphire by the arm and pulled her up, placing her in front of him.

"Argh!" She shook in pain.

"Call Thor and I will kill her!" His eyes moved from one guard to the next.

"Loki, we do not want to fight, we simply want to take you to the All-Father." The guard tried to calm him but failed miserably.

"I will not be escorted by guards! I will go myself!" He jolted Sapphire forward and, with eyes cautiously on him, he walked past the guards.

* * *

At the throne room, Loki had barged in, holding a weak, pale looking Sapphire who dragged her feet as they walked.

Odin stood, Gungnir in hand and before he could do anything, Loki had his jotun hand threatening to touch Sapphire and, therefore, kill her.

"Give me my magic back!" He growled. Loki knew those powerful medications they had given him so he could heal must have been the reason for his changing in appearance. Although, he was not able to conjure any ice weapons, he could count on the strength his jotun form gave him.

"Loki!" Frigga gasped at the sight.

"My queen… Please.." Sapphire held out a weak hand out towards Frigga, tears now running wildly down her cheeks.

Frigga gave Loki a pleading look. "My son… let her go."

"Quiet!" He ordered Sapphire, pulling her closer to him.

Odin was silent, eyeing his lost son, intensely.

"My magic." Loki sighed. "Now!"

"Very well." The All-Father said. "Keep in mind, Loki Laufeyson, that if your plan fails, I will not be able to protect you from severe punishment."

"I will not ask again." Loki's hand was an inch away from touching Sapphire's weak and pale neck.

With the wave of Gungnir, Odin cast the magic abilities over Loki.

Loki felt his blood flow powerfully in his veins. He gave a vicious smile. In seconds, he was back to his original self.

"I will take my leave now." He was about to leave but paused. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I will borrow her." He grabbed Sapphire.

"Loki, let her go!" An all too familiar voice resounded as the room filled with the boom of his landing.

"Thor." The dark prince said bitterly.

"Brother, I promise, I will not hold back! I will do everything in my power to save Sapphire and Asgard." The golden prince held Mjolnir in hand, ready for battle.

Loki threw Sapphire to the side and placed a binding spell on her, so no one could touch her.

"I have been waiting for this, for a very long time." He smirked, conjuring a dagger in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Frigga turned to Odin. "Stop them or I will!"

Odin was already a step ahead of his queen. Guards were headed towards Sapphire, drawing Loki's attention to them. Before he could dash over and kill them, Odin swung Gungnir, the weapon that never misses its target, and sent Loki darting across the room.

"Bind him to me." He ordered another set of guards.

Frigga ran towards Sapphire and undid Loki's spell. "Take her to the healing room, at once!" She commanded the guards. They picked her up, ever so carefully and rushed her to the healing room.

Loki was failing to stand up from the impact of Odin's blast. He hustled with the guards, growling and thrusting his dagger into a guard's side. At the sight of this, Thor jumped in, kicking Loki in the gut and the dark prince let out a cough, falling back to the ground, feeling the weight of Mjolnir over his chest. With Thor's help, the guards were able to bind Loki.

Loki gnashed his teeth. "I am not through with you, Odin!"

"Quiet!" Odin was towering over his youngest son. "Your days of running around, wreaking havoc and shedding innocent blood are now over, Laufeyson…"

Odin nodded to Thor. On cue, Thor removed Mjolnir from Loki's chest, looking into his brother's eyes. "Why, Loki…?"

The guards lifted Loki to his feet and held him before Odin.

"You have been a disgrace to our family! A disgrace to Asgard! And a disgrace to those who loved you." Odin sighed. "You will be locked up in the dungeons for five decades and after that, you will be severely punished before all of Asgard." The All-Father remained silent, for a while, then he signaled Thor over to Loki. "Strip him of his armor! He is unworthy of it!"

Loki stared at Odin in disbelief, as Thor, with much remorse, began to unstrap Loki's armor.

"I tried to believe in you, brother. I tried to give in to the hope that Sapphire so blindly has in you." Loki had never seen Thor with such sadness, but the dark prince was far too full of pride to let all affect him. Although, he dared not look at his mother, he knew she was crying. He chose to ignore her.

"Truly, the Jotun inside of you has overcome the Asgardian we had raised you to be. Your heart is made of ice and it will never be able to love. You may have your magic but you're as lonely as any soul could ever be." Odin said quietly.

Loki was stripped bare, from the waist up, wearing only his black trousers.

"Take him away." The All-Father turned, giving Loki his back and walked to his throne. "I do not want to see him until his sentence at the dungeons is complete. As a matter of fact, no one is allowed to see him, until then."

Before the guards could take Loki out, Frigga ran over to her son and held him tightly. "My heart aches for you, my son! Five decades may not be much for us but my heart will not bear it!"

She released him and looked into his eyes, hers searching into him, searching for a light of hope but she found none. Tears stung her tired eyes and rolled down her face, her body slightly trembling. Loki wanted to embrace her so desperately but it seemed ironic that now, when he most wanted to hold her, was when he couldn't even lift a hand to wipe away her tears.

"You will always be my son." She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.

Frigga was the only one who he ever loved, and now he wouldn't see her, until the five decades were over.

They took Loki to the dungeons, his home for the next fifty years.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Sapphire was still not waking up. The queen was afraid Loki had harmed much more than just her ribs. Daily, she would visit the healing room to check up on her and the nurses had no good news but she had hope that the neko would recover.

One day, Thor decided to visit Sapphire, with Frigga. They stood at either side of her bed, Frigga holding Sapphire's hand.

"I fear she won't awaken..." said Thor.

"Sapphire is strong willed. I'm sure she will wake up at any moment, my son." With a drenched towel, Frigga wiped Sapphire's sweat from her forehead. She had begun to get fevers that day.

A nurse came in and she bowed reverently at the two.

"My queen," She addressed Frigga. "the head nurse would like to take the young girl to the examining room."

"What is the matter?" The golden queen asked.

"We found a substantial amount of magic that has merged with the cells in her blood. The head nurse would like to make sure it is not harmful to her."

"Very well…" Frigga nodded.

They wheeled the bed out of the room, down a hallway and into a large room. Frigga and Thor followed closely.

"Mother, this worries me. What if the magic inside is too much for Sapphire to handle?" Said Thor.

"Keep calm. I can help her, if she is not able to handle it. Stay here." She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

The head nurse lit up an energy source that scanned all of Sapphire's body.

"The magic, somehow, has her in a hibernation mode, my queen. I believe, it has contained her this way, since the day she was brought in." The head nurse explained.

"You mean, it's preparing her for something?" The queen held Sapphire's hand tightly and the head nurse nodded.

The nurse could keep track of Sapphire's vital signs and she checked and re-checked Sapphire's heart. "My queen… I'm afraid her heart is… faltering..."

"Don't give up just now, Sapphire. You've got much more fight left in you." Frigga whispered to her.

They could tell she was fighting; her heart rate would pick up and then slow back down. She began to churn in her place. Her body was shaking and the tubes administering nutrients to her body began to unplug themselves from her.

Sapphire shot straight up, heaving, sweating and shaking. "What? What's happening?" She took in her surroundings and saw the nurse. "Where am I?"

"You are at the healing room. Sapphire, how do you feel?" Frigga asked.

The young neko looked to her queen. "Like electricity is running through me. What happened? Where's Loki? The last thing I remember, we were in the throne room and… and he was fighting Thor."

"Calm down. No one is hurt. Can you stand?"

"I do not think it wise, my queen." The nurse placed a hand over Sapphire. A surge of electricity ran through the nurse's arm and she backed away, grabbing her arm.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sapphire looked at her hand. "What's happening to me?"

Frigga studied Sapphire and then whispered something to a guard. At the queen's orders, the guard opened the door, spoke something to someone and allowed him or her in. Thor walked in and smiled at the sight of Sapphire being awake.

"Young Sapphire, you are awake!" He was about to embrace her but Sapphire held her arm out to stop him.

"Don't! I-I don't know what's wrong with me, Thor! I just gave the nurse an electric shock straight from my arm!"

Thor looked at Frigga. "What's this?"

"I believe Loki deposited a powerful enchantment over Sapphire. I was able to remove the barrier he had placed over her but I never foresaw this…"

"Then we need to talk to him."

"It's forbidden, my son." She whispered so Sapphire wouldn't hear but having cat ears were a gift and Sapphire heard everything.

"What do you mean forbidden? What did he do that you aren't allowed to see him?" Said Sapphire.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck. "He threatened Odin and attacked a guard, wounding him badly and… he was about to take you hostage."

"I hardly remember any of it… Where is he?" She looked intently at Thor.

"At the dungeons… He is to be there for five decades. That is only half of his sentence. After that, he will be severely punished before all of Asgard for his crimes in Midgard and any after." Said Thor.

"Oh, God…" She gasped. "This can't be!"

"God? I hear Jane say the same thing."

"Jane?"

"Yes, my lady from Midgard." Thor smiled.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes?" Thor blinked.

"Ohhhhh….." Sapphire mentally cursed at herself for encouraging Sif to express her love to Thor.

"Is…. something the matter?" Thor was very confused.

"No, no! And 'Oh, God', or 'My God!', or 'Dear Lord!' are just a figure of speech, back home." She smiled.

"Ah-ha. Your Midgardian culture is very perplexing." Thor crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry but Odin allows no one to visit him." Replied Frigga, as she grabbed a new set of clothes for Sapphire and handed them over to her.

Sapphire nodded, a doleful look on her face.

"Um…" She looked down at the clothes, "before Loki woke up from the healing room I was visited by Amora.."

Thor's eyes widened at the sound of the enchantress' name. "She has returned?"

"You know her?" Sapphire asked.

"Indeed…" He recalled the times he had spent with her.

"Amora is one of the finest sorcerers in Asgard but steer clear of her." Frigga pondered about this. "What was the purpose of her visit? What does she want with Loki?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that Loki was seeking out her help to find my family."

Frigga shook her head. "Amora is no one to be trusted."

"As is Loki…" Thor added. "What were they planning?"

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good, Thor." Frigga looked at him sadly. "You must speak with Loki about this. I fear for Sapphire's safety. Amora is sneaky and deceitful."

"As is Loki…" Thor said again.

Frigga gave him a look and sighed. "At this rate, your father will end up in the Odinsleep sooner than expected."

"Well then we need to speak with Loki a.s.a.p." Sapphire hopped off the bed and walked over to a changing closet near by, pulling the drapes across to change.

"I will go." She heard Thor say.

"But…" Sapphire poked her head out from the closet, "I wanna go!"

"No, Sapphire." Frigga looked at her, "You must stay away from him. I will have Sif be your personal bodyguard. You must be protected at all cost. I believe Loki and Amora are planning something much bigger and it involves you."

Sapphire stepped out from the closet, dressed in her new asgardian attire. "Please, just let me talk to him. Thor will be with me."

"No." Thor said sternly. "I will go alone. I apologize Sapphire but you musn't."

"But…" She sighed. "Okay…"

"Worry not, my Sapphire." Frigga gave her a hug. "You're time will come when you will see him again."

Sapphire held on tightly to Frigga. She was beginning to feel the queen like a mother… The mother she never had. A slight purr was let out and Sapphire gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Was that me?"

Thor was laughing in the background.

"I believe so." Frigga laughed as well.

"I've never done that before!" Sapphire smiled, laughing nervously.

They began to leave the healing room.

"Either you are becoming more of a cat or you simply feel comfortable with us." Frigga smiled warmly.

"I'm guessing a bit of both."

* * *

Sapphire entered her room. Everything was as it should be. A few dresses were spread on the bed. The one on the far left was a soft pink with intertwined silver straps that wrapped horizontally on the waist. Beautiful white diamonds dazzled on the straps, randomly placed on them. The next dress was a wine color. It was pretty simple but what caught her eye was the golden shaw that lay next to it. Oh, God! The endless possibilities with that beautiful, silky shaw on that dress! She sighed and moved on to the next dress. A beautiful white dress with golden straps that crossed at the top of the dress and moved back, over the shoulders. A golden waistline, with beautiful golden beads met with the shoulder straps at the back. She walked to it and picked it up. Curiously, she turned it around and saw the dress had a very low back, allowing the majority of the user's back to be exposed.

"Ahhh… Not happening…" She lay it back down and turned her focus to the last dress.

A beautiful mini dress with a sweetheart neckline lay there. It was the familiar blue sapphire color with an empire waistline and with a vertical diamond decorative beading at the front, set just at the side, tying the dress together. The skirt of the dress was made of an organza type fabric, which allowed the dress to puff up, making it look much more cuter than it already was.

She gasped and picked it up, placing it over her. She ran to a stand alone mirror and admired it over her.

"This one!" She smiled. It was perfect. Not too short and not too long.

Sapphire was already removing her clothing, when a maid stepped in.

She bowed. "I will help you with it."

"Oh, no. There's no need for that!" She covered herself with the dress.

"Please, my lady. It is my job." The maid took the dress, unzipped it.

"Hmmm…." She stepped back, looking at Sapphire who only wore her undergarments. The neko felt extremely odd and blushed.

"We'll have to do something about that tail."

"What do you mean 'something'?"

"We'll have to cut."

"C-cut?" She held on to her tail for dear life.

The maid laughed. "No, my dear. Your dress… We will cut your dress, so your tail may move about freely."

"Hahaha!" Sapphire laughed nervously. "Right."

When the cut was finally done, the maid slipped the dress over Sapphire's head and slid it down until it fit just nicely around her body.

"Come with me, dear." The elderly woman signal Sapphire to follow her into the next room.

The neko entered and her jaw dropped. How had she not seen this? It was an entire room with perfumes, makeup, jewelry and practically anything you needed for beauty supplies.

"Whoa."

"Please, sit here so I can do your hair." The maid began to get the tools she needed.

Sapphire sat in said chair and waited, eagerly.

'So, this is what it feels like to be at a hair salon.' She smiled, still admiring all the items and jewelry.

The maid began to work on Sapphire's hair, combing it and putting lotions into it. She massaged the lotions, so they could work their way into her scalp.

'Ooh, this feels good.' Sapphire thought to herself, feeling completely relaxed.

"We are finished." The maid stepped back and smiled.

Sapphire looked at herself in the mirror and thanked the maiden for helping her. She didn't do much to Sapphire's hair. The simpler, the prettier, she thought.

Memories came flooding in, as Sapphire pictured her grandmother combing through her hair. Sapphire was about eight years old and was sobbing because the girls at school had made fun of her blue hair. They never saw her ears. Sapphire never dared to take off her beanie, which she wore every day. The girls laughed at her. Pointed at her. Sneered at her. She felt like trash… she could remember.

"_You freak! Only losers color their hair blue!" A brunette with freckles yelled at Sapphire._

_Sapphire had accidently bumped into her and the brunette yanked at Sapphire's hair._

"_Say you're sorry, stupid smurf!"_

_All the other girls laughed and echoed, "Stupid smurf! Stupid smurf!"_

_Sapphire's round, sparkling blue eyes looked up at them. They flooded with tears, as she grabbed her hair while the brunette kept pulling on it._

"_Let go!" She cried._

"_Apologize!" The other girl yanked even harder._

"_I-I'm sorry!"_

"_You're sorry for what?"_

"_For bumping into you." Sapphire was sobbing._

"_You're pathetic… If I ever see you again, I'll punch you and send you crying to your mommy." The brunette gasped and sarcastically said, "Oh, wait. You don't have one, do you?"_

_Sapphire was now looking down, her hair in her face and remained silent._

"_Do you?!" The brunette kicked her._

"_No! I don't!" Sapphire closed her eyes, trying to hold back any more tears from falling._

_The girls laughed, leaving Sapphire alone, on the floor, crying._

She had no one to comfort her. No friends to turn to. No friends to lend their shoulders so she could cry on. Most of her life, she spent it alone or with her grandmother but her grandmother was old and tired. Sapphire had to grow up, so much quicker than the other children. She had to help her grandmother with most things around the house. She learned to cook at age nine, learned to earn money at age eleven and she had no time for friends. Her grandmother relied on the help of the government because she was retired and sick with advanced osteoporosis. She couldn't handle much, so Sapphire did most of the work.

A hot tear rolled from the young neko's, dark blue eyes. They appeared to be an endless ocean, which made her eyes so different from everyone's midgardian blue eyes. Sapphire had always noticed this and tried to avoid eye contact. No one would talk to her. It's like she was invisible to everyone in the room. Here, on Asgard, Sapphire felt alive. She had friends and she would do anything in her power to protect them. She loved them. Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. Frigga was so much more. She was like her mother. And then, her mind wandered to Loki. He was in prison and she wouldn't see him for another fifty years. She thought about how old she would look, by the time he got out. Everyone here had lived hundreds of years and she wasn't asgardian. Maybe Frigga could help-

A voice interrupted her thoughts, as it whispered softly. "Sapphire."

It was different from the voice she had heard once before. Sapphire looked around and didn't even notice when the maid had left. She stood and walked to her room. It was there, that she saw a warm light coming from the balcony outside. Sapphire walked forward, just enough to see who was on the balcony. Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, in awe, at the beautiful sight that was before her.


	10. Chapter 10

There it stood in all it's beauty, a majestic bird radiating in fire and light. It's wings spread nearly ten feet each in length and at their tips the light shown so fiercely it stung Sapphire's eyes. The fire flared, angrily around it. The bird stood upwards, baring its blue sapphire eyes down at hers. She could hear the bird breathing, its feathers flickering as the fire consumed its whole being. She felt it's strong presence and then the fire began to simmer, as the bird began to reduce in size. Once it reached a size of approximately three feet the bird took a few steps closer to Sapphire, it's big, round, sapphire eyes shining up at her. Sapphire's heart melted at the sight. How could such a powerful, intimidating bird be so endearing. She bent down to its level, placing her hands over her knees and smiled.

"Hi."

"My dear Sapphire." It bowed.

Sapphire's eyes widened. It could talk!?

She smiled, amusingly. "How do you know me?"

It walked closer. "I am your guardian."

"My guardian?" She blinked confusedly.

The chibi phoenix nodded and hopped on her bed, indicating her to take a seat. Sapphire cautiously walked over to her bed and sat down.

The phoenix cleared his throat and began his story. "You see, many years ago, your family was attacked by someone who had a grudge against your kind, especially your father."

Sapphire gasped. "You knew my family?!"

His eyes softened. "Yes… I knew. Please allow me to finish."

She nodded, silently.

"Unfortunately, your family was killed but your mother gave me the task to protect you and guide you. You were but a mere newborn when I took you under my care. I had decided that giving you to a midgardian was the best choice. Midgard is the safest environment for raising children, compared to the other realms. With much regret, I left you there, in a freezing rainy night." He looked down, saddened. "Forgive me for abandoning you there."

Sapphire placed her hand over the phoenix's back and ran it downwards, petting him. "Don't apologize. I know you did it for my own good."

He stiffened but quickly relaxed at her touch and smiled. "I knew you would be safe. I waited, at a far distance and saw that an old lady picked you up and took you home. I've kept a close watch on you since. Up to this date, I have not taken my sight off of you and, I promise you, if that rotten prince Loki hurts you again, I will burn him to nothing!"

"Whoaa.. Calm there, boy." She patted him. "He may be trouble but he's a nice guy, deep down inside. I know he is."

"That boy will never learn to love." He stared at her. "You can trust me on that one."

She laughed. "I really want to trust you but I just met you and I need to know for sure that you are my guardian… Sent by my mother."

He nodded. "Fair enough…" The bird looked up as in recalling something from the past. A smile spread over his beak. "Ah yes." he said, "There was a time when you fell into a pool… You were around 6 years old and your grandmother threw herself into the pool to save you, even though she didn't know how to swim. She managed to get you out of there safe and sound. I swear I was about to intervene but she did a great job." He laughed as he said those last words.

"Hmm..." She looked away. "Yes, she did save me and caught a nasty cold afterwards."

"Yes," the bird nodded, "you were afraid she'd die from the fevers she was getting." His voice was soothing and, for some reason, Sapphire felt safe like she had never been before.

He cocked his head to the side. "Would you trust me with your life?"

"Yes." She said without a second thought.

"My loyalty resides with you, my dear Sapphire." It bowed.

"Don't bow! I'm not royalty, you know."

The phoenix smiled when a guard knocked on Sapphire's door.

"My lady, the All-Father asks for you at the throne room." He stepped in.

"Okay. Thank you!" She said.

"Come, I will escort- What is that?!" The guard unsheathed his sword, jumping in front of Sapphire and raising it towards the phoenix.

"Don't worry, my lady, I am here!" Said the guard, protectively.

The phoenix simply smiled. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. I'm here under sworn oath to protect Sapphire." He jumped off the bed and slowly walked towards the guard who kept his grip tightly around the sword. "And I will not allow you to separate me from her."

"Stay back you beast!"

"Beast? No, I'm the legendary flamed phoenix!" His eyes gleamed, his stature growing and his body enveloping in beautiful red, yellow and orange flames.

The guard was shaking, at the sight but never lost his grip on the sword, nor did he lose his footing. "I-I warn you!" He cried.

Sapphire stepped around the guard. "Please stop." She told the two of them.

Immediately, the bird reduced to his small size and stood next to Sapphire.

"He's a friend." She spoke to the guard. "He will never hurt me."

The guard hesitated but decided to believe Sapphire and sheathed his sword.

"Very well but you will come with us." He ordered the phoenix.

"Yes, of course. Where she goes, I go." The phoenix followed them out the door.

* * *

"All-Father, I have brought you Lady Sapphire." The guard bowed with Sapphire and the phoenix closely behind him.

"Thank you. Now, please, leave us." Odin looked, curiously at the phoenix, as the guard nodded and left, taking with him the other guards who stood at the doors.

"Who is this?" The king asked Sapphire, pointing to her new friend.

"This is…. uh…" She turned to the phoenix and whispered. "I don't know your name."

"Just call me Phoenix."

She nodded and turned to Odin. "This is Phoenix! He says he knew my family and was asked, by my mother to protect me."

Odin nodded. "Yes, this I know."

"Then why did you ask?" Sapphire furrowed her brows.

Odin smiled. "Just making sure and, I have been so used to asking such questions as part of the status quo that they merely come out naturally without my approval." He let out a small laugh, standing up and walking down towards them.

Sapphire was almost going to pinch herself. The All-Father hardly smiled and he NEVER laughed. What had him so cheerful? Because Loki was locked away and less weight was over his shoulders? She could never understand the man.

The phoenix bowed. "At your service, my liege."

Phoenix tugged at Sapphire's dress. She looked down at him, confused.

"Bow!" He whispered.

"Oh!" She hastily bowed.

Phoenix snorted. He was going to have to teach her the manners of a noble. 'Have I got homework to do.' He thought to himself.

"You will need a new form. You can shape shift, correct?" Said Odin.

"Yes, your highness." Phoenix remained bowed.

"Very well. Let's see what you got."

Phoenix struggled but his face illuminated, once he had the perfect form in mind. A light radiated off of him as he took on his new form. He grew a foot or two taller than Sapphire, taking the form of a man. His eyes were blue, just like Sapphire's and his hair was cut neatly on the sides but he had a small mohawk going on, reminding Sapphire of his true phoenix form. His hair looked like a redhead, mixed with yellow and dark red streaks. He wore a dark blood red leather jacket, tightly buttoned to his lean, muscular figure and he wore black trousers with matching leather boots, strapped onto his feet.

Odin raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of clothing."

Phoenix grinned. "Thank you, majesty!"

Sapphire watched him, mouth open. "How'd you do that?"

Phoenixed turned to look at her. "What this?" He pointed to himself. "It's one of my many abilities. Would you like to learn, dear Sapphire?"

She nodded, eagerly. "Yes!"

"You may teach her later." Interrupted Odin. "I have brought you here to ask a favor of you." He directed his attention to the neko.

"Of course." She replied.

"I have been told you are quite the warrior."

Sapphire couldn't help but blush from the comment Odin had just given her. "I guess?"

Odin chuckled. "I need more warriors like you and I need you to be trained well. My question is this: Will you become an asgardian and fight along side my son, Thor, lady Sif, and the warriors three to settle the chaos that Loki has brought upon the nine realms?"

She couldn't believe her ears! Did Odin just ask her to be part of this beautiful place? Did he just has her to be part of these beautiful people? She was about to scream yes but Phoenix stopped her.

"Your highness, if I may." He placed a hand over his chest. "I am Sapphire's sworn guardian and I have something important to say." His face was stern.

"Go ahead." Said Odin.

"Sapphire has her own kind and they are still in existence. I have seen this with my own eyes. The nekos need her for they, too, are in a grave situation because of these wars. I plead, do not make her asgardian."

Odin was silent for a few minutes and then he said, "What say you, Sapphire?"

"I… I don't know… I love Asgard. I finally have friends here and I'd do anything to protect them and help them."

"Yes, I understand but your people are waiting for you, Sapphire." Phoenix placed a hand over her shoulder.

She looked at him. "But, Asgard needs my help. I want to help. Phoenix, the nine realms are at stake!"

Phoenix sighed. "You're stubborn… like your mother."

"Teach me to fight. Teach me to be stronger, inside and out!" She pleaded Phoenix.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, grumbling something to himself saying he would regret this but finally gave in. "Very well. I'll teach you."

"Thank you!" She gave him a big smile.

She melted him with that smile. "You're trouble, you know that?"

"Me? No way!" She laughed. 'Loki is trouble...' She thought to herself. She missed him and wished she could visit him at the dungeons.

"Very well, your full training begins tomorrow." Odin smiled, pleased with the result of the small meeting.

"Um… Your highness?" Sapphire asked, sheepishly.

"Yes?" Odin looked at her.

"Will you allow me to see Loki at the dungeons?" She forced herself to look at him.

Odin didn't reply but merely stared deep into her eyes. Sapphire continued to look at the All-Father, waiting for his reply.

"What for, young Sapphire? What business could you possibly have with him?" Said Odin.

Phoenix face-palmed. "Forgive her, your highness. I'll speak with her."

He took her arm and bowed to Odin. "Please, excuse us."

"What? Hey!" She protested.

Odin watched them as they left. He seemed to be deep in thought at Sapphire's request.

As soon as they were out of Odin's sight Phoenix turned her to face him, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you thinking straight?"

"Why'd you do that!?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Loki is dangerous and selfish! Haven't you noticed that yet? And what's going on in that little head of yours that you so desperately need to see him? Don't you remember he tried to kill you and nearly succeeded? I thought you'd learn by now to stay away from him." He pointed to her ribs.

"And where were you when he did that?" She looked down.

Phoenix took a step back, releasing her shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

She noticed he had tears at the rim of his eyes.

"I had been ordered by your mother not to be seen by anyone, unless it was a matter of life or death." He looked at her. "When you were suffering, I was suffering but I had to keep my word and I knew you would be alright. I couldn't just let myself be seen by all of these people. I'd never let Loki see me, anyways."

"Then you could've shape-shifted into someone else to save me!" Sapphire retorted angrily.

"It's not that simple, dear Sapphire…" He said softly. "Loki is the most powerful sorcerer in all nine realms. He'd see through my disguise and that wouldn't be good for you, your people and me. You see, my race is sacred and I am the last of my kind."

"What happened to the rest?" She asked, her anger subsiding.

"They were caught, imprisoned and tortured. They had their abilities, their power and their wisdom extracted from them, leaving them like a bunch of mindless beasts to wander around without a purpose. In their savageness, they killed each other. I was spared… I don't know why. All I remember was coming upon your people and they took me in. Your parents gave me a home and a purpose. I swear to you, I will never leave you." He stared deeply into her eyes.

As she heard his sorrowful story, Sapphire and embraced him tightly, a few tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Phoenix. I understand how you feel!"

He smiled, patting her head. "There, there. No need to feel sorry."

She released the embrace and sniffed.

Phoenix laughed, lowering his head so she could see him. "Hey, cheer up." He dried her tears.

She smiled. "Okay."

"Promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't ask to see Loki again."

She sighed. "Why?"

"Sapphire, trust me, okay?" He pleaded. "Don't ask to see him again."

"Okay." She closed her eyes.

"Good!" He smiled. "Now, show me around Asgard! This is the first time I've ever been here!"

"Oh, it's beautiful! I love the gardens!" She opened her eyes again, the glimmer that they always held returned to them.

"Then, lead the way!" He smiled.

The two friends took their leave to the gardens. Though Sapphire had just met him, she felt like she had known him her entire life. Not only had she found a new friend, she had found a brother, a best friend, who she knew would never abandon her.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling with a dull expression on his face. It had been twenty long years and he still had thirty more to go. Twenty years was nothing to him, but locked up in a cell made those years seem like an eternity. No visitors. No excitement. No end to his boredom. He sighed, sitting up and conjured a black kitten. He watched as it curled and purred against him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as it reminded him of a certain someone he knew. The kitten had a mind of it's own, combing it's hair with her rough tongue. Loki ran a finger over her small ear and scratched. It leaned its head in towards Loki's touch and purred.

"Hm." He smiled.

The cat meowed and was now looking at him; it's beautiful yellow eyes looking up at his blue ones. He grabbed a piece of bread and held it over the cat's mouth. Its ears perked up and willingly opened it's small mouth, taking in the savory bread. Satisfied, the cat, once again, curled up against him and fell asleep. Loki leaned against the bed frame, closing his eyes and touched the cat's soft fur. There really wasn't much he could do. He maintained his sanity through practicing his sorcery skills and reading books. Occasionally, a guard would come to drop off food and Loki would have a small chat with him, who caught the guard off but he didn't mind. Now, more than ever he missed the small mindless talks he would have with Thor. They would argue about everything and nothing. And sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder what had become of that neko girl. He recalled those few times he spent with her and it wasn't until now that he noticed how bright her eyes were. Did he miss her? He played a scene in his mind where she would smile up at him and laugh for any little thing. And then, the scene vanished being replaced by that last time he saw her. He remembered tossing her and how she pleaded him to help her, even if he was the one who caused her ribs to break. He found her gullible nature to be annoying and yet here he was thinking about her. She didn't know him, so why? Why was she so hopeful in him? Maybe if he tried acting nice to her…. No! He shook his head and decided it was best to push her out of his mind. Loki relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"That was some much needed practice! Thanks!" The blue haired neko smiled at her companion.

"Any time." He smiled at her, his red hair blowing in his face.

"I think it's time to get a haircut." He said annoyed, brushing red strands away.

"No! I love the way it looks. So skater boy-ish."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Saffie. You cut your hair." He pulled on the short strands.

"Ow!" Sapphire glared up at him and whacked his hand away.

Phoenix laughed.

They both walked, smiling, contemplating about the day's accomplishments. Sapphire had finally learned to fully wield a blade. She had also learned to manipulate water. Apparently, it was one of her abilities and she was thankful to Frigga for taking the time to show her. Apart from all of that, she was very agile and cunning. She could artfully come up behind someone and they'd never notice. She was becoming one of Asgard's fiercest warriors and she would always deny it, even if Thor kept on reminding her about it. He was proud of how much she had grown. When Sapphire arrived to Asgard, she was but a mere twenty-three year old, a child to them. But, when she reached the age of twenty-seven, Odin thought it best to give her one of Idunn's golden apples, which helped Sapphire conserve her youthful self. Before she reached age twenty-seven, Sapphire came across some unfortunate news.

"_Sapphire!" Phoenix had come running to her, alongside Thor._

_The neko had just finished eating her dinner and she looked up at the two. "What's up?"_

_Phoenix was panting and so was Thor._

"_You're grandmother, young Sapphire. Heimdall calls you." Said Thor._

_At this, Sapphire grew pale. "What about my grandmother?"_

"_I am not quite sure. Heimdall says it is of utmost importance that you go see him." Thor was panting._

_Without a moment to lose, she darted out of the feast hall and to the stables where her horse resided. Phoenix went running after her._

"_My horse, please!" Sapphire ordered as she finally reached the stables. The servants hurriedly retrieved her horse from his place. She saddled up and mounted her horse._

"_WAIIIIT!" Shouted Phoenix, running up to her._

"_Phoenix, I need to go alone."_

"_What?" He was taken back._

"_Please. I'll be fine. I need to do this alone." She said, half smiling at him._

'_When did she become so independent?' He asked himself. Phoenix sighed. "Very well."_

"_I'll be back before you know it!" She took off._

_When she reached the observatory, Sapphire dismounted her horse. She dashed towards Heimdall._

"_What happened? My grandmother… Is she okay?"_

_The gentle giant turned to her. "I apologize for summoning you on such a short notice, but I promised to tell you if any news came up. I can no longer see your grandmother, which can only mean one thing."_

_Sapphire placed her hands over her mouth and began to shake her head in disagreement. She knew all too well what this meant. "No…" She whispered._

_Tears flowed from her eyes, her heart inconsolable and her body trembling. "She's gone..."_

"_I...I never… got to say... goodbye!" She wept._

_Heimdall only looked away from her, in silence._

_Sapphire had to sit down because she could no longer maintain her posture. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't believe this…"_

_She heard a clank on the floor and felt warm, heavy arms embrace her. Heimdall had placed his helmet on the floor, out of respect to her grandmother and held Sapphire tightly. She leaned into him, sniffing and let out convulsive gasps._

"_She was alone, wasn't she?" She looked up at him._

_His auburn eyes looked down at her and he nodded. "My deepest sympathies, young Sapphire."_

_Sapphire held on to him and cried a bit longer._

"I'm starving! Let's get some lunch!" Phoenix grinned.

"I'm not hungry… Hey, I'll meet you later. Okay?" Sapphire had her mind elsewhere.

"Hm? You sure?"

Sapphire nodded. Phoenix hated leaving her alone but when Sapphire asked for it there wasn't much he could do. "Fine." He said and waved her goodbye, as she left. Something was on her mind. Something was bothering her and he was determined to find out.

* * *

Loki was desperate. Somehow, the air in the dungeons had grown hot and he was about to hurl something at the barrier that kept him from leaving his cell. Being a frost giant was not a good thing to be, today. He was sweaty and had nearly taken off all of his clothes but his trousers. He was barefooted and walked around the cell, waiting for someone to pass by. A guard arrived, with a tray in hand.

'Ah, just in time.' Loki smirked inwardly.

"You." He ordered. "What's with the air here? I'm burning and perspiring profoundly!"

The guard held a key and opened a small area of the barrier, placed the tray on a table and closed the barrier, once again. "I am sorry about that, prince. Let me check on that." He left.

Loki sighed, impatiently.

The guard never returned. Loki screamed and threw a chair at the barrier wall. He couldn't stand the heat. At that moment, he felt water rising up his body, freshening every inch of it.

"What?" He looked around, searching for the source. Nothing... Loki was impressed, nothing had ever escaped him but, for some odd reason, he couldn't find the source of this water. It reached his head and covered his face, allowing a space over his nostrils so he could breathe. Loki closed his eyes and welcomed the refreshing water. He was drenched in it. He didn't care who or what was causing this. He was desperate for water. Then, he knew who it was. He sensed her presence.

When the water subsided and left, he said. "It's been quite some time, Sapphire."

A small figure tensed and he heard the soft voice curse itself. It stood up, visible to him but hidden from the guards.

"Hi." Came a soft, familiar voice.

He stared at it for a while and finally spoke. "Hi…" He peered at the figure. He knew it was Sapphire but he couldn't see her that well. She wore a cloak over her body and her head was covered.

"It's been a while." She said.

"Twenty lengthy years." He replied.

"I can only imagine how bored you must be."

"You have no idea." He remembered that the other day, he had conjured up a monkey, letting it wander around and swing itself throughout the room. Eventually, he had to wave it away because it wouldn't listen to him and kept on making a mess. Tossing food, ripping pages out of his books, the monkey made Loki grow tired and he decided it was best to be alone again.

"Do you feel better?" He could see a smile spread across her lips.

"Slightly." He replied, walking over to his clothes that lay over his bed.

In an effortless movement with his hand, he dried himself and slipped his forest green tunic on.

"I like what you've done with your hair." Sapphire laughed lightly.

"Yes, I too find it rather dashing." He slightly smirked.

Loki decided he liked her company and sat by a table that stood nearby the barrier wall. He ran his slender finger over a book's edge. The table held all the books he had read and re-read out of boredom. Did Frigga forget to send him new ones?

Sapphire sat down at the foot of the barrier wall, keeping her face and body covered.

Her eyes fell to the books on the table. "I remember reading about norse mythology, back home."

Loki kept his eyes over the books. "And what did you find?" He knew the answer. He had read all those ridiculous stories about him. Mortals were stupid creatures but their stupidity fascinated him, for some odd reason.

"Just a bunch of crap."

"I suppose this 'crap' is not meant literally. You did not find human excretions in the books. Did you?" He looked at her.

She let out a laugh and then covered her mouth after remembering that she was hiding from the guards. She giggled. "It's a figure of speech, silly."

"Ah." He laughed, ever so slightly. "Yes. Silly me."

She wondered if he really did just laugh.

"Why are you here?" He said.

"Well, I had planned to see you but it wasn't until now that I had time."

He leaned over, resting his forearm over his leg. "Oh, we've been busy, haven't we?"

"All thanks to you." She crossed her arms.

"Well, you're welcome, dear Sapphire." He smirked. "I'm sure all these wars have made you a better fighter."

"They have and I can't wait to show you." She winked at him.

He was taken back by her actions and then grinned. "You've changed."

She nodded. "Just a bit but I'm still me."

"So, tell me." He changed the subject. "How did you manage to disobey Odin and get past the guards?"

"Why should I tell you my secret, when you've treated me so cruelly?" She joked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Give me a reason why I should treat you otherwise."

"Uh, Loki, you're not still mad at me because Odin took your magic away, are you?"

"No, but I have no reason to treat you as a friend."

She stood up, clenching her firsts and glaring down at him. "I have never treated you ill and I hope that you one day will appreciate that."

He stood, as well, his eyes bearing down at her. He was much taller than she.

"Appreciate?" His voice was cold. "The only thing I appreciate is not having to see Odin nor Thor for another thirty years!"

Sapphire sighed. "Okay. Look, let's just start over. We kind of started off on the wrong foot. What do you say?" She gave him her most innocent smile. "Please?"

Loki's features soften and then he laughed. "Why do you want to befriend me?"

"Don't know. What does it matter? Do you have any friends?"

"No. Nor do I need them." He faced his back to her. "You'd best leave."

"What? Why?"

He didn't answer her. Loki took his book, sat on his bed and began reading.

"I'll try to come back soon…" She told him.

"I will be here." He flipped a page.

She smiled to herself and left.

* * *

"Hey! Where were you? You were gone for hours!" Phoenix had a troubled look on his face.

"Hey. I was- mmm.. I was in my room." She smiled.

"Why do you lie to me?"

"What? No, I'm not lying."

Phoenix shook his head. "I was there just an hour ago, Saffie… Don't lie to me."

She blushed.

"You were with Loki, weren't you?" He eyed her.

Sapphire's face flushed even more. "Maybe?"

He sighed heavily. "Why, Sapphire, why?"

She looked down. "I just... felt bad. Y'know? He's all alone."

He sneered at her reply. "Alone? That guy **wants** to be alone." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her in disbelief. "You promised me..."

"I promised to never ASK to see him… I never promised that I was not going to see him…" Her voice trailed off at those last words, as she saw that Phoenix was deeply hurt and she felt a rush of guilt come over her.

"I'm sorry!" She hugged him. "Please, you have to understand-"

He pulled away. "No, Sapphire, I do not understand. I do not see why you **need** to see him. What good has he done to you? All of your life, I've strived to protect you. For what? To allow some fool to come and do what he wants with you?" He shook his head. "I promised your mother I'd protect you and I will do everything in my power to do so."

"And I thank you for that, but please… Remember when I asked you if I could trust you with a secret?"

"Sapphire, no. Don't make me promise you that. Not that."

"Please?"

"Why does he mean so much to you…?" He looked away.

"Nobody believes in him, Phoenix. I do and I don't want him to feel like he's all alone. Don't you think that if we all decided to accept him for who he is, he will change? He's been through a lot and … I…"

"You what?" He looked at her again.

"I don't want to let him down." She was going to say something else but Sapphire didn't want to accept the fact that she might be feeling something for the dark prince and it scared her.

"Okay, Sapphire…." Phoenix knew she had feelings for Loki and, as much as he hated it, he would have to accept it for now. "But I swear, if he lays a hand on you, I'll-"

"Yes, I know!" She hugged him. "You'll burn him to nothing."

He let out a small laugh and hugged her. "Exactly. You catch on quick." He patted her head.

As Sapphire babbled on about something, Phoenix was already plotting how to get Sapphire to forget the dark prince. Loki was not the right candidate for her, especially because Phoenix knew who she really was. Sapphire deserved someone much better. She deserved someone with a heart to love her and her people. She deserved someone like him.


	12. Chapter 12

A red bird glided through the sky, the clanks of weapons, the battle cry of warriors and the booming of grenades resounded under him. He scanned the war zone, studying it, not letting any small detail escape. The once peaceful kingdom was under attack by beasts that sought to slaughter those that had captured their own kind. Thor, Sif, Sapphire, Phoenix and the Warriors Three defended the attacked kingdom, defeating the enemy with ease. The bird landed near Thor and transformed into a man.

"About 30 miles away, Thor. There's your target."

"Haha!" Thor spinned Mjolnir and flew to his new target.

"Okay." Phoenix directed himself to Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. "Just over that hill there's a group of maybe one-hundred mindless beasts, waiting to ambush us." He laughed. "I think you boys can take them, right?"

"On it!" Fandral sprinted towards the hill.

"What?! Oh, no, my friend. I take the glory, this time!" Volstagg did his best to catch up to Fandral.

Hogun sighed. "I'd best get there, before one of them gets hurt."

Phoenix grinned and then turned to give Sif and Sapphire direction but much to his surprise, they were already deep in battle.

"Ha!" Sapphire jumped through the air, kicking a brute in the face. The large beast stumbled backwards, which gave her enough time to draw out her bow and strike him down with it. She landed and gasped. "Sif!" Another arrow shot through the air, piercing her target right between the eyes. Sif turned and only saw the repulsive beast falling, lifeless on the ground.

"Thank you!" Sif looked at Sapphire.

"You're welcome!" Sapphire gave her a thumbs up, winking.

Sif laughed and blocked an incoming sword. "They really think they can beat us?" She kicked into the beasts gut. It coughed and fell, opening it's eyes wide when Sif stood over him.

"Give up?" She smirked.

The beast only growled and cursed something at her in his language.

"Hm? What's that?" She placed a hand behind her ear.

It screamed even louder, spitting at her.

"Ugh..." She slid the monsters throat in one swift blow with her sword. "So repulsive…"

"Sapphire!" Phoenix screamed from afar.

"What-" A monster jabbed her in the face, as she turned and she flew back, crashing into a pile of rocks.

"Sapphire!" Phoenix growled, growing flames around him and concentrating them onto his fists. He smoothly headed towards the beast. It's eyes glared at Phoenix, challenging him, raising his spear.

The beast threatened Phoenix in his language, which Phoenix understood.

"Oh, I'll give you a challenge." Phoenix replied.

He was about to jab at the beast's face but in the split of a second disappeared and reappeared behind the beast. He sent a small flame burning the beast's hair to catch his attention. It whirled around and found itself face to face with the flamed warrior. His eyes widened.

"Want to see something amazing?" Phoenix smiled, menacingly.

The beast shook his head, in protest, understanding Phoenix.

"Oh, okay! Only because you insist!" Phoenix's flames roared, as his shape changed into the legendary firebird. He towered over the cringing beast. It said something to Phoenix, trembling and cowering.

"I am real. I'm very real." Phoenix ended the beast's life by consuming it wholly.

He quickly returned to his human form and bolted over to Sapphire.

"Saffie!" He removed the rubble that was over her. She lay there, lifeless.

"Sapphire?" He placed a hand under her head and raised her up, supporting her with his other hand behind her back.

Her eyes remained closed but Phoenix wasn't easily fooled.

"Okay, shows over. Open your eyes."

She didn't budge.

"Sapphire! We're wasting time!" He slightly shook her.

A smile spread over her lips and she snorted from trying to hold back her laugh.

"This is not funny."

"Hahahaha!" She grabbed her stomach, cackling.

He noticed they won the war and set her down, sitting back and sighing.

"Awe! C'mon! We won!" She grinned.

"Yes, well, don't do that again." He stood, dusting himself off.

She giggled as he held his hand out to her and she took it, standing up.

"Let's go home." Thor walked over to them, accompanied by the Warriors Three.

"Let us celebrate at the nearest tavern!" Said Fandral resting his sword over his shoulder.

"So you can show off your heroic tales with some, poor, clueless, maiden?" Sif sneered.

"Why yes."

"Back in Asgard, we shall celebrate." Thor smiled at his lifelong friend.

"Come now! Why not here?" Fandral held his arm out, hinting over to the nearby town.

"Odin is waiting for us." Said Hogun.

"Why not you tell your "heroic" tale to some lady back home?" Sapphire suggested.

Fandral was about to speak but Volstagg stepped in. "There might be the slightest chance that, back home, there are no unwary maidens left to believe his "heroic" tales."

Fandral began to argue with Volstagg, Thor laughing at them, in the background.

He then turned his gaze upwards. "Heimdall, whenever you are ready."

Clouds formed above them, swirling with thunder and lightning. A sudden, rainbow light peered down on them and drew them in, transporting them to the realm of eternal.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Loki read a new book Sapphire had brought to him. He was thankful that she noticed he was no longer reading his other books. Movement caught his attention and he turned, watching the new prisoners walk by.

"It seems, the restoration of the nine realms is moving smoothly." He said.

Sapphire laughed lightly. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I am the god of mischief and lies." He turned to her, his blue eyes glistening.

There were those eyes again, capturing her in his gaze. Although, he had done so much damage, she began to notice from her previous visits that his eyes held a rare gentle warmth. She had picked up on it during her recent visits and she savored every second when it did occur. Loki does have a heart; she just needed to figure out how to reach it. She sat there admiring him, as he closed the book and walked over to her.

"I hear..." He took a seat next to her, on the floor. The barrier was the only thing in between them, "that there is a mysterious being fighting alongside you." He continued. "The prisoners say he is of fire."

His eyes studied her. "I've heard of only one being as such in all the nine realms but no one has ever seen such creature."

"Oh!" She smiled. "You mean Phoenix."

Loki grew serious. "Who is he?"

"He's my guardian." She said. "He came one day and told me everything about my family, saying he had sworn to my mother that he'd protect me." Something told her to stop talking but she was excited at the fact that Loki was making conversation with her. She was finally getting somewhere with him.

"And Phoenix is his name?" He stared at her intensely.

Sapphire nodded, her conscience screaming inside of her to stop.

Loki stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Do you know him?" She said.

"No." He looked very interested. "Protect you, you say."

"Yes."

"I assume this Phoenix is the legendary fire bird?"

"That's right…" That's it her conscience was itching at her, begging her to shut up.

He stared at Sapphire for a long time. Her eyes widened and she blushed at his long gaze over her.

'A phoenix doesn't just swear protection over someone, unless the one being protected is of utmost importance.' Loki thought and this sparked his interest in Sapphire.

"My dear Sapphire, what you are telling me is that this Phoenix, is your sworn protector?" He continued his gaze over her.

"Yes." She said, even more cautious than before. 'Something doesn't feel right…" She told herself.

Loki nodded slowly and then gave her a smile.

She shifted her eyes to the side and then back to him, unsure of why he was smiling at her.

"I never thanked you for the books you brought me."

Her face flushed. "No need to!" She looked down, playing with her hands.

"They are quite interesting." He said, not necessarily talking about the books but he was referring to her.

"Well, you're welcome!" She looked up, smiling at him.

"You must be tired." He stood. "You should get some rest." Sapphire was much too flattered to notice the irony in his voice.

Sapphire stood, as well. "No, I'm okay, really."

"Then you must be famished. After all, your body needs to recover after the great deal of energy you used during battle."

"Yeah, maybe." She laughed nervously.

Loki walked to a table, standing near his bed. He grabbed a couple of grapes and walked back to Sapphire. "There is a small door, to your left."

Sapphire looked and sure enough there was a door. It was small, only a hand could fit through it.

Loki couldn't open it from the inside, but Sapphire could open it from the outside, if she only had the key.

"It needs a key." She studied it.

"Surely, someone as talented as you could open these simple locks, without a key." He looked down at it and then back at her.

"Hmmm." She pulled out a small pin from her hair. She used them when she fought in battle or was training. It helped her see clearly, as she fought. She began to pluck at the keyhole moving the pin around. Sapphire was bent slightly forward, revealing a few blue strands that came over her face.

"I see you've cut your hair. May I see?" Loki observed.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, of course." She laughed, quietly and pulled back the hood. Her deep blue hair was short, just below her jawline. Her hair was straight but some rebellious hairs stuck out freely. Neatly cut bangs framed her face, allowing her rounded, sapphire eyes to be seen.

"Ah. It suits you better than the long hair you once wore."

"Thank you…" She blushed again.

Loki slightly bowed his head. She smiled and returned to her task. After a few tries she finally unlocked the door.

"Ha! Just like the movies!" She smiled in triumph.

Loki smirked, knowing that she wouldn't want to let him down.

"I'm impressed." He said.

Sapphire giggled. No matter how much she had grown to be independent and mature, Loki still managed to make her feel timid.

Through the small door, Loki held his hand out. "Give me your hand."

Immediately, Sapphire gave him her hand. Loki grabbed it and Sapphire felt her stomach churn from the sudden touch. This was the first time they touched without him trying to kill her.

"I do hope this helps." With his other hand, Loki placed the grapes into her small one.

Sapphire was blushing a deep red.

"Th-Thank you, Loki." She looked up at him.

He smiled and said smoothly, "And you are most welcome, sweet Sapphire."

Sapphire felt like she was going to melt. Loki was killing her with his charms and smooth talk!

'God, he's so…. so… beautiful.' She thought to herself, still looking at the trickster.

He closed her hand and let go, shutting the door from the inside.

She smiled down at her hand and then up at him. "Grapes are my favorite fruit, you know."

"As they are mine." He replied.

A couple of guards were headed their path. "You need to leave." He warned.

Sapphire quickly covered her head and nodded.

"Thank you, again." She whispered.

She was about to leave, but stopped when she heard Loki speak.

"Will you return?"

"Of course." She waved and disappeared.

* * *

"Anotheeeer!" Volstagg smashed a beer mug into the ground.

"What a waste of good ceramic." Phoenix complained.

Thor placed his hand over Phoenix's shoulder. "'Tis our way of saying we liked the drink and desire more."

"Yes, I figured as much." Phoenix nodded. He took a sip of his ale, his eyes wandering in between the crowd, looking for Sapphire. This time, she had crossed the line. It had been six hours since their arrival to Asgard and she hadn't returned. She begged him to let her see Loki. Phoenix let out a deep sigh.

"What troubles you, my friend?" Said Thor.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "You needn't worry."

"Let's dance!" Sif pulled on Thor's arm, as the music played.

"Aye, let's, Lady Sif!" Thor allowed Sif to pull him into the dancing crowd.

Phoenix smiled at the two and then looked down at his mug.

'Where is she?' He thought.

A loud clank was heard, just a few feet away from him and he heard a familiar voice apologizing to the servant.

"Oops. I am soooo sorry!"

The servant simply smiled.

"Here, let me help you."

Phoenix drew his attention to the scene and there she was, clumsy and sweet as always. He smiled, standing and walking over to her.

"What have you done?"

"It was an accident!" She said in defense, as she helped the servant pick up the broken mugs. Phoenix noticed that Sapphire held something in one hand, as she helped the servant with her other hand.

When she was done, the servant thanked her and left.

"Hi." She smiled at Phoenix.

"What do you have there?" Phoenix pointed to her enclosed hand.

"Just grapes." She opened it, showing him the purple grapes.

"Loki gave those to you?"

"Yeah! Want some?" She held her hand out to him.

"No…. They might be poisoned." He stared down at them in disgust.

"Shut up." She punched his shoulder.

"I'm being serious." He followed her, as she made her way to the table and took a seat.

Phoenix sat next to her and looked at her, intently. "You were gone for six hours."

"What? Really? Wow." She stuffed her face with the grapes. "I hardly noticed."

"Don't- Don't speak with your mouth full." He laughed.

She swallowed. "God, those were delicious!"

"Here." He gave her his plate. "That should fill your appetite."

"What about you?" She looked up at him.

"I don't eat." He smiled.

"You don't? You never feel hungry?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'll drink a few but that's it."

"That must be horrible! Food is one of the best things in life." She began to eat the food, from the plate.

"There are much more valuable things in life than food, my dear Saffie." His eyes remained on her.

She stopped eating and looked at him. "Like what?"

"Like the nurturing love and care you have for those who surround you..." He smiled at her.

"What's the point in living, if you have no one to love?" He looked down at his mug.

"I have many people in my life that I love." She took a bite of the freshly made bread.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yes. You know: Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, Frigga, Odin, Loki and you!" She placed a hand over his arm.

"Everyone else, I understand, but Loki. He tried killing you, remember?"

"We all deserve a second chance. Plus, it was a really, really long time ago." She took in the last bit of food and drank water to help her pass it down her throat.

Phoenix remained silent.

Sapphire yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Then, let's get you to your chambers." He stood.

"Okay." She stood.

"But before you go to bed, will you dance just one song with me?" He grabbed her hand.

She smiled. "Of course."

He led her to the group of couples, dancing to the soft melody.

Sapphire looked up at Phoenix, standing awkwardly, as if she had remembered something. "I don't know how to dance."

He chuckled. "That's fine."

"It's simple, really." He took her hands and placed them around his neck. Sapphire was nearly tiptoeing. Phoenix slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered in her ear.

"O-Okay…" She was nearly blushing but was more shocked, than anything else.

In all of this, Phoenix was delighting himself in finally having some personal time with her. No wars, no sparring and, certainly, no Loki. She was all his tonight. He felt that she was tense, so he decided to lighten up the mood.

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Those two over there look like they're enjoying themselves."

"Hm?" Sapphire turned and saw Thor and Sif, holding each other closely and smiling.

She giggled. "I bet they're going to end up together."

"Oh, no doubt." He smiled at her and she looked up, smiling at him, as well.

"Thank you for protecting me, Phoenix." She said, seriously.

"I would give my life for you."

"Now, let's not get so drastic here." She laughed, slightly.

He laughed as well and took her hand. "I am serious, you know."

She squeezed his hand. "If you need to be serious about anything, then be serious about living to protect me."

Sapphire rubbed her eyes. "I'm really tired…."

By now, the music had stopped.

"Then let's go."

They both left and headed towards her chambers.

* * *

At the chambers, Sapphire stopped in front of her door and turned to Phoenix.

"You'll always be with me, right?"

He blinked in confusion. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"You just made me think about the whole 'I'd give my life for you' thing." She looked down, sadly.

Phoenix placed a finger under her chin and gently raised her face to look at him. "I will never leave you."

"Then don't say that you will give your life for me because then that means you will leave me. I don't want to lose any of my friends." She was at the brink of crying.

At this, Phoenix pulled her in and embraced her. "I'm sorry. I promise to never promise you that ever again."

"Never?" She embraced him, as well.

"Never."

"Good." She smiled, closing her eyes.

Phoenix kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sapphire stepped back, looking up at him. "Wait a minute. You don't eat but you do sleep?"

He laughed. "I don't sleep, either. I'll be keeping a watchful eye on you, while you sleep."

She looked at him in disbelief. "It must be tough being you."

Phoenix smiled warmly at her. "Not when it's you who I'm guarding."

He opened the door to her room. "Now, get some rest."

"'Kay. Good night." She waved at him, entering her room.

"Good night… sweet Sapphire." He closed the door and smiled.

Loki knew something and he was already trying to win Sapphire over. Phoenix was not about to let her go so easily. If it's a challenge Loki wanted, then a challenge he would get.


	13. Chapter 13

The suns rose, beaming over the beautiful, golden city of Asgard. The palace halls were already busy, filled with servants, maids and guards going about their normal morning routine. Thor, who had beaten everyone to breakfast, was polishing Mjolnir and admiring its features. He grinned widely and stared at his weapon with pride.

"That's a mighty weapon, Thor." Phoenix walked down the hallway and headed towards the golden prince.

"Aye, my friend." Thor continued admiring it.

He turned to Phoenix. "Did you know that it was my brother's for the forging of this mighty weapon?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"An admiral work from the dwarves, do you think not?" Thor swung Mjolnir in the air. Unbeknownst to him, he had swung it straight at his friend.

Phoenix dodged it, ducking down. "Easy there!"

"Surely, someone as powerful as you would never fear Mjolnir." Thor smirked.

"Surely." The blue-eyed redhead agreed. "Yet, that is not a reason to swing it at me."

"Let us test this theory by sparring, my friend! I, with my mighty hammer and you with-"

Phoenix raised his hand, interrupting Thor. He remained silent, as if trying to listen to something.

"What is the problem?" Thor grew serious.

"I must go." Phoenix turned and walked away.

* * *

Sapphire was shifting from her place in bed, as the nightmare continued, in her sleep.

_She was on her way to Loki's cell but everything about the dungeons felt eerie and cold. The only noise that was heard was the flickering lights. Slowly, she reached the cell and her heart dropped, instantly. The dark prince lay over the cold floor, on his back. A pool of blood surrounded him. His eyes were shot open and Sapphire drew nearer to see if he was breathing. He wouldn't budge._

"_Loki..." She whispered._

_The barrier wall was down and she felt her feet moving towards Loki's corpse._

"_No." She bent down, sitting next to his lifeless body, tears racing down her face._

"_He deserved it." A low voice came from behind._

_Sapphire turned and saw Thor standing there, looking down at his late brother's body. His face showed no emotion._

"_How can you say that? He never deserved anything like this! He died alone!" She continued crying._

"_Aye… He did but that is what he wanted."_

_Sapphire shook her head. "Who did this to him? He didn't harm anyone, as long as he was in this cell."_

_Thor stepped to the side and Phoenix was standing behind him, his face cold and his hands covered in blood._

_She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "Phoenix…?"_

_The redhead nodded. "Yes. Sapphire, I killed him."_

_She now stood, grabbing a hold of his collar. "How could you?! What did he ever do to you?!"_

_Phoenix remained unmoved. "It was for your own good."_

"_My own good?" She said in disbelief. "Phoenix, you betrayed me!"_

Sapphire bolted up, gasping and trembling. "Phoenix!"

As if on cue, Phoenix had opened the door to her chambers and was alarmed to find her in such a state.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" He walked over to her and sat down, instinctively embracing the small, shaken neko.

"L-Loki…" Her voice was shaking.

"What?"

"He was...dead." She began to pant.

"Shhh." He embraced her tightly. "It's okay. Everything is fine."

"Loki!" She pulled away. "You killed him in my dream!"

He furrowed his brows. "I killed him?" He smiled inwardly, enjoying the thought of killing the one man who had almost killed Sapphire.

"Last time I checked, he was doing just great." He said.

"I need to see him!" She jumped out of the bed and picked out some clothes, then turned to the room that was attached to her chambers.

"Uhh..." Phoenix was all too confused about what was going on. "Why in such a rush?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"I need to see with my own eyes that he is okay." She opened the door. The tiny woman walked to the coat hanger and grabbed her cloak.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Calm down." He stood. "Loki isn't going anywhere."

"Please, just let me go?" She pleaded.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Phoenix..." She grabbed his hand. "I just had the worst dream of my entire life. Let me see that he is okay..."

He nodded. "Fine. One hour and that's it. Meet me for breakfast."

She gave him a smile and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed, patting her head. "Yeah, okay."

She ran out of her room and headed towards the dungeons, feeling ill to her stomach just thinking about the images from her nightmare that wouldn't go away.

* * *

The dungeons were awfully quiet, which only fed her anxiety but, on a brighter note, the lights weren't flickering like they did in her nightmare. She walked as fast as she could, without making a sound and finally reached Loki's cell. Her dark blue eyes scanned the white cell for Loki but couldn't find him. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing that when she opened them, he would be there. Sapphire opened her eyes. Nothing. No one was there. What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was real? A vision? No. Phoenix wouldn't do such a thing.

"Loki?" She called out.

"Sapphire." His voice answered.

"Loki, I can't see you. Where are you?"

"Here…" He showed himself. He was smirking at her from the corner of the room.

"There you are…" She let out a sigh of relief.

"You must work on your detecting skills. You may be one of Asgard's finest, but not having those skills mastered will get you killed, instantly."

She stared at him, seriously, deep in thought.

He tilted his head to the side. "What has you troubled, my dear Sapphire?"

"I… I saw you… here, in this cell… and you lay lifeless… over there." She pointed to the spot on the floor, near his bed.

Loki took a few steps forward and turned to look at the spot she had indicated to, staring at it thoughtfully.

"And…." Her voice began to crack. "And there was blood everywhere… It was so real."

When he returned his attention to her, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened, as she stood there, looking straight at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sapphire took a step closer, the barrier just inches away from her. "I don't want to see you that way ever again. I wish you could be free…."

Loki headed over to her and was standing right in front of her, an inch away from the barrier. His eyes searched her… Searched for the truth. He struggled to believe that she actually cared for his wellbeing. Her eyes were so bright…

Sapphire was locked into Loki's icy blue eyes, becoming lost in them. There was so much going on in his soft eyes. Could this really be the God of Mischief, who caused so much terror over Midgard? Surely, there was that innocent boy he once use to be, somewhere deep in him, locked away by the walls he had built over the years of rejection. His eyes, his face, his hair were all a beautiful mess. He was more beautiful, this morning, than ever before.

Loki's eyes traveled down to Sapphire's soft, pink, glossy lips. At the realization of this, Sapphire's lips parted, as if wanting to tell him something. He allowed his eyes to return to those ocean blue eyes and they remained silent for some time.

A smile appeared over Sapphire's lips, her heart skipping a beat, as the god of mischief returned a smile back at her.

"I….." The one letter escaped her lips but was not followed by anything else.

Loki waited for her to finish the sentence, his face stern.

Sapphire wanted to say those words, but couldn't find the courage. She feared he would reject her. Never had she been in love. How did he manage to slither his way into her heart and take a hold of it?

'I'm going to tell him.' She thought to herself, taking in a deep breath.

"Young maiden!" A guard called out to her.

Sapphire gasped as they came up to her and took a hold of her arm, pulling her away from Loki. "Odin shall hear about this." The guard threatened.

"No, please, wait!" She struggled in his grasp.

"You are coming with me!" He began to drag her.

Loki's eyes only followed them. He crossed over to the other end of his cell and only watched as the guard dragged her away.

"No!" She twisted her arm, freeing herself from his grasp and spun around, darting back towards Loki's cell.

"What are you doing?" He said, gravely.

"Loki! I promise, I'll get you out of here before those fifty years are over!" She was looking back at the guard, who had regained his posture and was stomping over to her.

"Do not make promises you can not keep."

"I can keep this promise."

Loki shook his head. "You need to go."

Sapphire nodded and before the guard could catch up to her, she was gone.

* * *

Running down the halls, Sapphire could hear them screaming behind her. Even if she was being persecuted, she wore a wide grin over her face. Then, she remembered, she had just learned a new trick. Sapphire stopped, turned and waited. The guards came to a halt, when they saw her standing in the middle of the hall.

"Sapphire, you have disobeyed Odin's commands and, therefore, must face trial at the main-"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but no."

The neko walked over to the guards, who were all looking at her puzzled.

"Pardon me?" One of them asked.

"I said no." She smiled. "I apologize for what I'm about to do."

Sapphire began to chant a spell she had learned from a book Loki had recommended to her. He had told her that it was a risk to practice such dark magic but, if she ever did need an escape route, learning these spells would come in handy. When she was done, the guards blinked at each other and then at her.

"My lady, why are you in these areas of the palace? Please, it's dangerous." One of them said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must've gotten lost." She bowed and ran off.

'That was a close one! That memory vanishing spell works wonders!' She thought to herself as she ran down the halls.

There was a thick red fabric that swayed through the air and blocked her view. She stumbled forward, nearly falling over but an arm reached out and caught her.

"Whoa! Where are you going in such a rush?"

Sapphire looked up and saw Thor smiling down at her.

She let out a small laugh. "Hi, Thor."

"Young Sapphire." He greeted and helped her up.

She straightened her clothes and sighed.

The golden prince dismissed the group of guards he was speaking with and turned his attention to the blue neko.

"I have not seen you in some time, my lady. What have you been up to?"

"Ahh… just here and there! I want to see all of Asgard! What is the most beautiful place that you can think of?" She directed the conversation to another topic.

He stared off in the distance, musing over Asgard's finest places.

"I have seen many but the most beautiful place would be the grand meadows." He pointed out towards the mountains. "Just over those mountains."

"Hmm... That's far and sounds like an incredible journey!" She smiled.

Thor bowed. "I would be more than eager to take you, if you'd like."

"Aww." She touched his arm. "It's okay. You're probably very busy."

He nodded. "Yes, 'tis true… I apologize."

"It's alright."

"Have you eaten, young Sapphire?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"I shall accompany you to the feast hall. I have already eaten but I will walk you there." He gave her his arm.

She gladly took it. "Thank you!"

* * *

They walked in the feast hall and Sapphire was drawn to Thor's tales about the past wars he had fought in and conquered.

"That's amazing, Thor! How did you manage to defeat so many enemies all by yourself?" She said.

"With my mighty and faithful companion, of course! And let us not leave out the incredible, young maiden, Sif and the Warriors Three."

He walked her up to the table where Phoenix sat.

"You have known them for quite some time, right?" She sat down, looking up at Thor, oblivious to Phoenix's presence. He was deep in thought about something.

Thor nodded, in response to Sapphire's question. "All of my life."

"That must be amazing, having lifelong friends." Sapphire rested her elbow on the table and propped her head over her hand, keeping her eyes on Thor.

At this, Phoenix detached himself from his thoughts and looked at the two friends, who were deep in their conversation.

"It is and now you have us as your lifelong friends." Thor patted her head.

She giggled and hugged him. "I'm glad."

Thor grinned widely and returned the hug.

Phoenix cleared his throat and Sapphire nearly jumped, looking over at him.

"Hey! I had no idea you were there!"

Thor laughed and Phoenix smiled at her. "Hey."

"I must be going." Thor bowed and took his leave.

"Bye, Thor." Sapphire waved.

"Farewell!" He waved back and left.

Her blue eyes turned to Phoenix. "So, what do we do today?"

His face grew serious. "What happened down at the dungeons?"

"What? Nothing happened." She smiled, nervously.

He leaned in closer. "A guard came up to me, not too long ago, and told me they had seen you down at the dungeons."

Her eyes widened. Did the spell not work? Did it wear off? Did it come undone?

"Sapphire," He sighed. "I've told you before never to lie to me."

She looked down, drowning in her own guilt. "I'm sorry…"

He rubbed his forehead. "It's fine."

"Am... I in trouble?" She peered up at him, shyly.

Phoenix caught her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "No, Saffie. I took care of that for you."

"Thank you…" She said, quietly.

"Cheer up." He handed her a plate of food. "Eat because today we will be very busy."

She nodded and began to eat her food.

"What will we be doing today?" She asked, with a mouth full.

"First, I will teach you some manners." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and swallowed. "C'mon.. Tell me."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, except outside of Asgard."

Her face lightened. "Take me to the meadows! Thor says they're absolutely beautiful!"

"Meadows? You sure? It's pretty far."

"You can fly me there, right? It won't take long." She took another bite.

"Saffie, I can't allow anyone to see me in my original form. I only do so when it is needed." He explained.

"Then on horse?"

"Yes, on horse. It should take about two days." He nodded.

"That's a long time…. I'd like to see Loki, before we go."

Phoenix shook his head. "No. No more seeing Loki for a good while."

She looked at him, pouting.

He stood up, walked around the table and over to her. "Sorry."

She finished her food, drank her water and stood up. "Please?"

"No." He said, sternly.

"Phoenix… I hardly saw him."

"I'm sorry, Saffie. Not today. You'll have to wait 'till we come back." He placed a warm hand over her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "Okay."

"Trust me on this. This will give the guards some days to forget what happened. Then, you can return to sneaking your way in, to see Loki." He smiled.

"Fair enough." This time she smiled.

"Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and headed outside. He was probably more excited, than she was about going to the meadows. Two long days alone with the one girl he had protected all of these years. This would probably be the longest time he would spend with her and he was going to take advantage of this. He planned on showing her, just how much he loved her and win her over. Loki had no chance against him.


	14. Chapter 14

Saddled up on their horses, Phoenix and Sapphire rode towards the cold, snowy mountains of Asgard. They spent most of the time laughing about Thor's inability to understand Midgardian sayings.

" 'How can you walk in the park, to defeat those giants, if I do not see a park?'" Phoenix continued his story, mimicking Thor's voice.

"Hahahaha! Did he really say that?!" Said Sapphire.

Phoenix laughed. "Yes! You should've seen his face!"

"I can only imagine! Oh, God, I wish we had a camera to take pictures of his face and then show him later, once he understood the saying."

"Truly hilarious." Phoenix looked up ahead of him. "I'm glad you decided to take this journey with me."

"I'm glad too!" She smiled at him.

A few hours passed by and Sapphire's stomach began to grumble. It was a loud one, which made Phoenix laugh.

"Here." He handed her a piece of bread. "We're almost there, so just hang in there for a little while longer."

She blushed. "Thanks… It must be horrible but nice, at the same time, to never feel hungry."

He smiled. "Yeah, I don't need to worry about eating."

"If you had a wife, she would be lucky! Never having to cook and stuff."

Phoenix laughed. "Right."

Sapphire pondered about Phoenix's life. "Hey, you know everything about me, right?"

Phoenix turned to her and nodded.

"Then, I want to know about you."

He simply smiled. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, as soon as we get there."

She grinned, satisfied with his answer.

* * *

The wind grew slightly cold, as they finally reached the meadows, just past the mountains. The plains reached as far as they eye could see and no soul was in sight. Not even the birds were roaming by, that night.

Sapphire saw the breathtaking view. The wide, glittering sky just above them, held countless of stars… the nebulae, visible for all eyes to see. Sapphire had only seen them through pictures in a book and here she was viewing them in the sky plastered before her. The array of colors adorned Asgard's sky, as the sun was setting.

"I've never… I've never…." She stuttered.

"Seen such beauty?" Phoenix finished her sentence, watching her.

"Yes..." She jumped off her horse and walked into the meadow. Its grass was at her knees' length.

"Careful." Phoenix called out.

She turned to him. "Why?"

"You never know what kind of creatures could be lurking around." He dismounted his horse and walked up to her.

"Well, that's why you're here, right? To protect me?" She smiled.

He nodded and took her hand. "Follow me."

Phoenix signaled her to stay quiet, as he lowered her to the ground and he knelt behind her. He pointed forward.

"There, over those small boulders. Can you see them?"

Sapphire peered and squinted her eyes until she saw the delicate creatures.

She gasped. "Are those fairies?"

"Not quite. They are related to fairies."

"Oh…" She continued watching, as they flew around, grabbing nectar from the flowers and flying off.

"What are they doing?" She whispered to him.

Phoenix neared her and grabbed her hand. He took her finger and ran it over a flower's top, then lifted it so she could see the nectar on it.

"Go on, taste it."

She did and it filled her mouth with sweetness, like honey. "Mmmmm!"

Sapphire turned to him. "It's delicious!"

"Indeed but it is their food, so we can't take it."

She nodded.

Phoenix simply stared at her, admiring her features under the sky lit night.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She looked down. No one had ever said that to her, which made her feel uneasy. She wished Loki was the one saying this, not Phoenix.

"So!" She changed subject. "Tell me about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why did your ancestors get their abilities and wisdom taken from them?" She sat, cross-legged, her tail swaying from side to side.

He sat next to her. "Well, phoenix's are the oldest beings in all the nine realms. We are highly intelligent and our abilities surpass all others."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Even Odin?"

"Even Odin." He confirmed. "But those who took their powers were not able to handle it and ended up vanquishing themselves, as they fought each other for the conquering of all nine realms."

"Does that mean that if you wanted to, you could take over all the nine realms?" Her eyes widened, marveling in this epiphany.

He laughed. "Yeah, something like that." He looked down.

"Phoenix, you really are powerful!" She embraced him. "Does that mean you'll never die?"

He sighed, softly. "I am an eternal being, Saffie but my life ends if I choose it to."

"Wait… so when I die, you'll keep living?" Her eyebrows creased, trying to understand all of this.

He held her. "I will… but that is a long time from now."

"Phoenix…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "That's horrible…"

"Let's not talk about this. Okay?" He kissed her forehead.

"Okay…" She thought about something else that she might want to ask him.

"What were my parents like?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. "Your father was very wise, patient and a true honorable man. Your mother... Well, you're a replica of her."

"Really?" She smiled. "How so?"

"You look just like her and you have her personality, but you carry your father's eyes and hair color. A rarity, really." He stroked her hair.

"And before me? Who did you guard?"

"You have been my second. The first person I ever guarded was your mother. She took me in when I was young and I grew, forever grateful to your family for opening up their home to me."

"I wish I would've met them." She sighed.

"One day, you will…"

Sapphire was thoughtful, thinking up another question. "Phoenix?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Her dark blue eyes stared up at him, glistening with the stars.

He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes and smiled gently. "Yes."

"Who, if I may ask, was the lucky lady?" She giggled.

His smile widened. "She still lives and I will not tell you. That is personal."

"Ooooh! So we've been on professional terms this whole time?" She glared at him.

He laughed, quietly. "Saffie, I'm not going to tell you."

"Awww! Tell meeeeee." She poked his side with her tail.

"Heeyy!" He laughed.

She was laughing at him and, suddenly, she noticed his face was downcast. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what had gotten him so grim, all of a sudden.

"Phoenix?"

His eyes were looking down and he sighed, deeply.

She placed her hand over his cheek and gently raised his face to look at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She frowned.

There was a wave of emotions, washing over him. Tears fell down his face and this shocked Sapphire. She had never seen him cry before and she knew something was weighing heavily over his heart. She quickly dried the tears with her hands. Phoenix looked at her. This was the moment. It was now or never… He had to tell her.

"I love you."

Her eyes shot opened. "What?"

He slipped his fingers through her hair and allowed his other hand to travel from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her in. Sapphire wasn't sure how to feel about this. Did she feel something for him? Or was it just friendship? Appreciation? Before she knew it, he had locked his lips with hers and held her closely, allowing his fingers to caress her hair. She froze for a moment, everything seemed like a daze to her.

"Mm." She tried to pull away from him but he held her even tighter, savoring this moment.

He paused for a second, to catch a breath, allowing her to also breathe. She was about to speak but he brushed his lips over hers and then continued kissing her, slowly and passionately. She had to admit, this was her first kiss and she never thought it would feel so good. Wait. What was she thinking?! Phoenix was her friend! Her heart was for Loki and Loki only. Or was it? Phoenix had moved over to her cheek and quietly, whispered, "I love you, Sapphire."

She took a deep breath and, with all the strength she could pull, pushed him away.

"Phoenix, stop!"

He looked at her, worried about the result of his actions.

"What are you doing?! We're friends!" She stood up, walking away from him.

"Sapphire, please… I-"

"No!" She turned to him. "I love Loki!"

He was now standing and held a devastated look. "You love, Loki… Loki will never love you. He's not capable of loving."

"Yes he is, and I'll prove it!" She growled.

Phoenix took a step closer. "Sapphire, I never meant any harm."

"Phoenix, I don't love you… not in that way."

He clenched his teeth, holding back the pain she had just struck him with. "So, you prefer him?"

"I love him…" She nodded, slowly.

"Forgive me, but it's pretty stupid of you to think that spoiled prince will ever love you."

"Why? Because I'm not good enough?" She glared.

"No. Because he has no room in his heart and mind to love you. He's selfish and he'll hurt you."

"You don't know him!"

"And you don't know what love is!" He argued.

"I know exactly what it is and I know it doesn't give up. I won't give up on him!"

"Fine. Go with him! See if he'll protect you." He clenched his fists, heading towards the opposite direction.

"Wait… Where are you going?" She took a step forward.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I hope he comes and protects you when you need it because I won't." He looked back at her, glaring, his eyes holding a flame of anger in them.

"Phoenix..." She felt weak. "You don't mean that… You're not leaving, right?"

"I am." He took his true form, floating in the sky.

"No! Please… Don't leave me alone." She began to tremble from the loss of control she had in the situation.

"I'm sorry. You seem to have replaced me." His eyes were deeply saddened. "Good-bye, Sapphire." He took off.

"Phoenix!" She cried out, running towards the flying bird.

"Phoenix! You can't…" She tripped and fell hard on the floor. "You can't leave me…." She began to cry, finding herself alone in the meadows. What once seemed to be a place of beauty and tranquility was now a place of sorrow and loneliness. Sobbing, she returned to her horse, barely able to pick her feet up, as she took each step. The ride back to the golden city was long, heavy and dreadful. She was alone… again. Her heart felt as if they were tightening a grip on it and then ripping it apart.

* * *

As she reached Asgard, she ran desperately through the halls and straight to the dungeons. She needed to see Loki and, not knowing how, she was going to see him inside his cell. Sapphire managed her way through the guards, without being noticed and sprinted towards the cell she so yearned to see. She got there, breathing heavily. There he was, sitting over his bed, reading a book. He was ever so beautiful and graceful and tonight he seemed much more attractive than before.

"Sapphire." He looked up. "I thought Odin had punished you. You were gone for four days and one night."

She was trembling, unable to speak. Loki noticed and stood up, slowly walking over to her. He narrowed his eyes, studying her intently.

"Why are you so shaken, little neko?" He asked, looking down at her, his hands behind his back.

"I want to speak with you, but inside your cell." She looked at him determinedly.

"Impress me." He smirked.

Sapphire looked around and spotted a guard, rounding a corner.

"Hey, you!" She yelled out to him.

"That's not a wise thing-" She cut off Loki.

"Shush!" She raised a finger to him.

He raised his eyebrows, smiled and slightly bowed, allowing her to continue.

"My lady, you can't be here." The guard walked over to her.

Sapphire had no idea what came over her. She felt zealous and grabbed the guard's collar and unsheathed his sword, at an inhuman speed, holding the sharp side to his neck.

At this, Loki grinned.

"How do I get inside that cell?" She pointed towards Loki's direction.

"Ehhh...Uhh…." The guard was completely taken back.

"Tell me!" She hissed.

In the background, she heard Loki laugh and say, "My, my."

She blushed inwardly at the sound of his voice.

"I can not open it, my lady." The guard winced, as she pressed the sword harder onto his skin.

"Well, figure it out because I'm in no mood for patience." She glared at him.

"Okay… I'll open it…" He sighed.

She released and smiled. "Please, don't tell Odin. I won't do any harm. I just want to speak with Loki."

The guard was confused. She was demanding and angry at one moment, and the other, she was sweet and gentle. "Very well."

He stepped over to Loki's cell, pressed on some invisible keys and nodded to her. Sapphire walked over to the guard and gave him a questioning look.

"How am I supposed to go in?"

The guard pointed to the barrier wall. "I gave you access to walk through it. Loki may not but you may."

She smiled. "Thank you so much!"

The guard simply nodded still shocked by her sudden abruptness.

Sapphire turned and walked towards the barrier wall. Her heart beat fast, as she trespassed the wall and neared Loki.

The dark prince smirked at her, his icy blue eyes bearing down into her.

Sapphire stopped right in front of him. "Hi…"

"Sapphire, my dear." He slightly bowed, never taking his eyes off of her.

She blushed deeply, bowing as well.

"What has you so desperately wanting to speak with me and see me?"

"I just…" She hadn't thought about what to say.

"I'm alone…" She looked down.

"And you come looking for my companionship?" He looked down at her.

She nodded. "I figured it would be nice to talk to you."

"What makes you think so?" Loki whispered, rather harshly.

"Mmmmm…" Sapphire was nervous.

Loki came to a conclusion. "Where's your friend?"

"He… well… he's…"

"Speak up." He demanded.

"He left me!" She closed her eyes, holding back the tears. There was silence. When she opened her eyes, Loki was smiling down at her.

"Alone again then." He concluded.

She nodded.

"How sad this fate of yours is…" He turned and walked to his bed, taking a seat. Loki motioned her to sit next to him. She followed and sat down. It was nice to see him face-to-face. His eyes were beautiful. His lips were tempting and his voice was a beautiful melody. Loki noticed her admiration and he pressed on.

"Selfish…" He said.

"What?"

"Your friend… or so he called himself. It was selfish of him to leave you. Wasn't he your proclaimed guardian?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"He was…"

"What could you have possibly done, to have your only guardian leave you?" He looked at her curiously.

"He kissed me… and I… I rejected him." She felt guilty, once again.

"Oh…. You broke his heart."

"I think I did…"

"Then, that means your heart belongs to someone else. Tell me..." He leaned closer to her. She could feel his body heat and blushed. "Who holds your heart?"

His eyes searched hers and Sapphire was lost in them. She wanted to tell him that he held her heart, since day one. Would he reject her, like she rejected Phoenix?

'Oh well. Here goes nothing.' She told herself.

"You." She forced her eyes to stay on his, as she said this.

He moved back, slightly, shocked by her answer and then he laughed.

Sapphire didn't expect for him to laugh. She expected him to say something hurtful. She felt uneasy.

Loki slid a finger through one of her strands of hair and traveled down her face, stopping under her chin. Sapphire's heart began to race by his simple touch.

"You haven't learned, have you?" He said, softly, closing the space between them.

She waited for it, for him to hurt her. Sapphire knew all too well what was to come next. It did. He grasped her neck and menacingly stared at her. "If you so desperately want to be mine, then prove yourself worthy of my time and passion!"

There was something about the dark prince and had her focused on his lips, rather than on the tight grasp he had over her neck. It wasn't tight enough to keep her from breathing but it was uncomfortable. She managed to slip his hand away from her neck and moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing her lips to touch his. Loki, instinctively, moved an arm behind him, keeping him from laying flat on his bed. She was on her knees, wrapping her arms around him, tightly, kissing him deeply. Loki allowed her to, indulging himself in the moment of passion. With his free arm, he pulled her down and laid her flat on his bed, allowing himself to slightly lay over her. He broke from the kiss and both were breathing heavily. Did she just kiss him?

'Oh, my God!' She screamed in her mind, as she looked up at him, shocked from her own abruptness.

Loki's raven hair, fell over his face, making his blue eyes stick out. He smirked. "I like you…" His voice was deep.

"Come tomorrow." He kissed her softly and sat up, lifting her from her place. "We have much to talk about."

She nodded, her face flushed. Sapphire was about to leave but felt a tight pull on her tail. She turned to look at the dark prince, who was sternly looking at her.

"Don't be late."

Once again, she nodded and left silently.

What in Odin's raven's name happened?! She kissed Loki! Loki kissed her! As she kept on walking, her knees grew slightly weak, remembering the passionate kiss they had just shared moments ago. At that time, Sapphire had forgotten that her best friend had left her. She had forgotten that her grandmother had passed away and she had forgotten that this man, this sorcerer, this prince was the one who killed many and delighted himself in the fear of the humans. He was the one who held her and kissed her. Sapphire smiled. She finally did it. She had his heart and she was not going to let anything or anyone get in their way.


	15. Chapter 15

Sapphire couldn't sleep. She played and replayed the scene when Phoenix had left her. It had been one month, since she last saw him.

"How could he have been so selfish?" She dug her face in her pillows.

"Phoenix, how could you have left me?" She muffled into her pillow, crying.

"Sapphire…" That eerie voice had returned.

She bolted up, searching her room.

"Norling… You still live..." Its voice was raspy.

Sapphire held the sheets tightly. Her once steady heart began to race. "Who are you…?"

"An answer you seek and will not get, foolish child." It replied.

"What do you want?" Sapphire cringed in her blankets, slightly feeling the comfort of their warmth.

The voice began to laugh eerily, not replying to her.

"What do you want?!" She asked again, trembling.

"You!" It whispered, gravely.

Sapphire shut her eyes tightly, wishing it would go away.

"I won't hurt you…. yet." It was low and throaty. Everything about this voice sent chills down her spine.

"Go away!" She begged. Where was Phoenix when she needed him most?

It laughed. "I will come for you and erase you from existence."

"No!" She covered her ears. Then, she felt a strong oppression come over her and begin to pull her hands away from her ears.

"I have desired this for a very, very, very long time."

"Stop!" Sapphire was fighting, as her hands moved away from her ears and her legs began to move over to the edge of the bed.

"Don't resist!" It demanded.

"Loki!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're precious prince won't come to save you! Nor will your stupid guardian! You are alone! And I have you where I want you!" It dragged her down the room and over to the balcony, threatening to throw her overboard.

"Please!" Sapphire managed to grip the railing and hold for dear life.

A white orb hovered in front of her. "Pathetic, just like your family. I will be seeing you very soon, my little pet." It violently flashed in front of her eyes and zoomed away.

Sapphire struggled to pull herself away from the balcony and crawled inside. She cradled herself in the corner of her room, wrapping her arms around herself and began to sob.

It was deserted, the kingdom of the nekos. No soul roamed the once populated and beautiful city. Where once stood beautifully carved stone buildings, now lay rubble. He had been traveling for a month now, in search of an item. It had been one month and all he wanted was to return to her. He killed himself every day and night, after leaving her in that cold meadow. She looked so heartbroken and it was eating at him but he knew he had to retrieve this item. If he did find it, it would be time to return it to its rightful owner.

'I will find it… I promised I would take it to her when the time came.' He repeated to himself these words, as a means of motivation. If he ever wanted to see her again, he'd have to find this artifact, first.

That morning, Asgard was beautiful, as always but Sapphire's heart was contrite. Her eyes held a gloomy light and her feet dragged with each step. She was depressed and knew it was because Phoenix had left but she also believe this voice, this orb had left some kind of oppression over her. Sapphire shook her head, failing to clear her mind from such thoughts. When she would see a sword, she had an urge to grab it and pierce it through herself. She clenched her fists, resisting the temptation to end her life.

"My fair, young Sapphire! How are you this fine morning?" Fandral waltzed up to her, giving her his most flirty grin.

"Fandral, good morning." Her voice was mono and dull.

"My lady, why so grim?" The blonde frowned.

She forced a smile. "All is well, Fandral, worry not."

"Ah!" He had an idea. "I shall have the cooks make their finest…" He paused to think of the name. "...pancakes for you, sweet lady."

"I appreciate it, really, but I'm not hungry." She didn't know why she had even bothered to step out of her room that morning. She guessed it was desperation. Desperation to have company. Sapphire dreaded being alone and being on Asgard had made her the happiest neko to ever live. The people were always cheerful, eager and ready to take on the day's challenges. It was contagious their way of living but today was an exception. Sapphire so desperately wanted to see Loki, to be in his arms and for him to hold her. She wanted to look into those beaming, beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Sapphire, I can assure you that if anything is burdening your beautiful heart, you can come to me for comfort." He bowed, placing a hand over his heart.

He managed to get a small giggle out of her. "Thank you, Fandral. You're too kind."  
She paused, recognizing the door to her left. It was the library.

"I'll meet up with you all later. I need to look up some stuff." She pointed to the door.

"As you wish!" Fandral bowed, once more and waved her farewell.

Once she was alone, she entered the large room, admiring the endless books. They were all neatly aligned next to one another, ready and begging to be read. She felt close to Loki, running her finger through each book, looking for an interesting topic. Finally, she came across one that was titled, The Lost Prince. She tilted her head to the side and she pulled it out, curious to know what it was about. Sapphire found a place to read and snuggled herself into the chair, opening the book. Her eyes began devouring each word, losing herself in time and easing her pain away.

Ten more years and his time in the dungeons would be complete. Loki was upset, more than ever before. The guard that was to come and bring him his food never came. Hours had passed by and no guard had come to check up on him, so he had no one to yell at for not bringing him his food. The grapes that were on his bedside table were spoiled and let out an unpleasant smell. He sighed in resignation and lay in his bed, feeling his eyes heavy. The days were beginning to lose themselves and he lost track of time, never able to distinguish day from night.

'Just ten more years...' He told himself. 'I trust Sapphire will get me out of here, before then.' He knew she wouldn't want to disappoint him.

'Curse that simple-minded neko…' She was beginning to work her way in him and his walls were beginning to shatter. He couldn't let her in.

'Once you had cared too much and look where that got you.' He told himself, closing his eyes, giving in to sweet sleep.

He felt a slight pressure on his right side. Loki shifted, trying to get in a more desirable position. Something or someone cuddled closer to him and he felt soft, small lips press against his cold cheek. He opened his eyes and lazily looked to his right finding Sapphire's ocean blue eyes staring right back up at him. He looked down at her shocked and quickly sat up, releasing himself from her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I never meant to wake you." Sapphire sat up, placing a hand over his.

"What time of the day is it?" He asked, still shocked by how comfortable she had been with him.

"It's nighttime, Loki..." She said.

"Hmm." He stood and stretched a bit.

"Sapphire, could you bring me some food, darling?" He turned to look at her, smiling.

"Of course!" She smiled and walked over the barrier wall, stepping outside.

"Anything in particular?" She paused to ask him.

"Anything will do, really." He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the headache away.

"Okay!" She, quickly, left.

At the kitchen, Sapphire peeked around, gathering the best foods she could find. Some stakes, mashed potatoes, veggies, and she took him some pudding.

"He might like this! Who doesn't like pudding?" She smiled, scooping a bit in to a small bowl.

Sapphire was just about finished, but she realized that a drink was missing. The small neko saw some bottles of wine at the top of a shelf.

"Oh... boy..." She sighed.

At that moment, Thor sneaked in, never noticing Sapphire. She did see him and froze where she was. She was on the kitchen countertops and reaching for the wine bottle. Thor snuck in a plate two breads, six slices of steak and headed out.

"There's never an end, to that guys appetite!" She laughed.

Finally, she managed to get the bottle of wine and returned to Loki's cell.

"Bring me Phoenix." Odin ordered a guard.

He had been with his court for the umpteenth time. They were getting preparations needed for Loki's trial and for the second half of his punishment.

"My lord, we can not trust this creature and give him the freedom of speak within our court." One of them said.

"Are you so green to not realize who our ally is?" Odin eyed the man.

"Forgive me, my lord. I believe my full understanding of this creature is not at its entirety..." The man stepped down.

Odin sighed. "These last ten years are going to be long and tedious."  
After some while, the guard returned.

"All-Father, prince Thor has just given me news that Phoenix has been gone for some time."

"And why was I was not informed?" Odin raised a brow.

"Thor had a talk with Phoenix and was asked to keep it a secret, until he returned." He bowed. "I have no further details... I apologize."

Odin dismissed him and then turned to his council. "We will resume our plans, once Phoenix returns."

He sighed, heavily. "If things continue this way, I will fall into the Odinsleep, much sooner than expected."

"Loki?" Sapphire looked up at him. He had allowed her to snuggle next to him, as he finished his meal.

He took a sip of his wine, to help down his food. "Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Those words hit him hard. 'Yes.' He wanted to say but he shut those feelings away and locked the door, forever. His heart will be forever cold, dark and full of hatred.

"A bit too early for this to be love, do you think not?" He said, coldly.

"Sure." She looked away and stood up, thinking it was best to leave.

Loki tugged at her tail, playfully and she smiled, hiding the aching pain that still lingered in her heart. He pulled her closer and she softly fell on his lap. Sapphire gasped, in shock.

"What do the midgardians call it?" He smirked. "Ah, yes. We are boyfriend and girlfriend."

She couldn't help but smile, at this. Loki just called her his girlfriend.

"I've never had a boyfriend before." She felt bold enough to lean closer to him and give him a peck on the lips.

He froze, for a moment at her sudden action. Sapphire enjoyed this side of Loki. This gave her an upper hand. She began to realize that he was not used to receiving such kind of love and she was determined to show him more of it. Sapphire looked in to his eyes, finding a desire, a yearning for affection and she ran a soft hand over his cheek and her small thumb grazed over his lips.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Loki."

He turned to look at her in the eye, his face full of shock. Sapphire took this as her cue and softly kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. She felt Loki relax and sigh. He gave in to her loving touch. Something he had rarely seen done to him. The dark prince wrapped his arms around her waist. And then he felt it. A small, hot single tear run down his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Sapphire purred, planting kisses, over Loki's forehead. She continued running her fingers through his soft, silky, raven hair and pulled him close, allowing his head to rest over her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her heart that soothed him. His walls were crashing down and he, desperately, wanted to push her away. He wasn't about to let some, meaningless, neko break him. Before she could let him know how much he meant to her, Loki pulled her away and set her on the bed, harshly. He stood, regaining his proud and graceful posture. Sapphire watched him, slightly taken back.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"Yes." His voice wasn't the smooth, silky tone it always was. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking.

"Loki, did I do something wrong?" Sapphire stood, walked over to him and placed a gentle hand over his arm.

"I need some time." Loki took a few steps away from her, removing his arm from her touch.

"Okay..." She knew he wanted her to leave, but she was afraid to be alone. It was nighttime and that voice would return and do who knows what to her. She lingered there for a while, fighting her desire to tell Loki what had happened to her that morning. Someone should know. Finally, after giving it some thought, she decided it was best to tell him.

"You need to go." He said, solemnly.

"But-" She was all too soon interrupted.

"I won't ask kindly again, darling." His voice was dark and low.

Sapphire froze. That tone of voice brought her back memories of when he tried to kill her.

"Okay, but can I say-"

She suddenly found herself against the white, cold wall. Loki grabbed her shoulders, tightly with his hands and he stared down at her, rage in his eyes.

"I asked you to leave and I expect you to obey." Loki hissed.

Sapphire's chest rose at incrementing speed, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Loki, her eyebrows arched upwards sadly and tears running down her face.

"Okay..." She said, crying.

At that he let go of her taking a few steps back. Loki took a deep breath, regaining his cool posture. "It will take me some time to completely open myself up to you, Fire."

He dried her tears with his thumb. "I like that name, Fire. May I call you that?"

In an instant, her arms were tightly wrapped around him and she was sobbing. He held her, his body tense from the embrace. He wasn't accustomed to being this way.

"You can call me whatever you like." She smiled, looking up at him.

Phoenix searched endlessly and still could not find what he was looking for. The wind was bitter and stung it's cold breath into his pores. He wrapped tightly the heavy cloak he wore over his body and face, leaving only his dark blue eyes exposed to see. He came across a familiar spot in the rubble. Memories came rushing into his mind and he could envision a younger him and Sapphire's father talking.

_"It is the only way, I'm afraid." He said to the much older man._

_"Much as I had expected. The elves will never give up that weapon." The man looked troubled._

_"If we allow them to obtain such weapon, they will overpower us, no doubt. War is inevitable, sir." Phoenix sighed._

_"Phoenix," The man placed a hand over the redhead's shoulder. "I told you to call me Zaiden. We are family, son."_

_Phoenix smiled, looking down. "I will give my life for your family. I am forever grateful that you took me in and trusted me enough to protect your kind."_

_"Protect my daughter." Zaiden said, his face stern. "She is all we have..."_

_"Yes, of course. I promise." He bowed._

_"Don't be so formal!" Zaiden laughed, placing an arm over Phoenix's shoulders, giving him an embrace like an older brother would to his sibling._

That was the last time he spoke with Zaiden. That was the last promise he made to him.

'I vowed to protect Sapphire and I mean to keep that promise. Sapphire, I will return to you.' He said to himself. In that moment, he picked up another presence. They were trying to hide from him but despite the fact that he could barely sense it, Phoenix could determine where they were. He looked up and spotted the figure that stood over a monumental temple. To his surprise that building was still in tact.

"You know very well that I can see you. Come down and show yourself." He said out loud so they could hear him.

The figure jumped off the temple and disappeared only to reappear in front of him. They were cloaked as well hiding their true identity from him.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked. He heard a mocking laugh. It was a female, considering the high sound of their laugh.

"You certainly are difficult to find." She purred.

"I will ask you one last time. Who are you?" He glared. Her presence made him uneasy and his gut told him not to trust her.

She sighed. "Ugh, you remind me of someone." She pulled the cloak off of her head, revealing a young, beautiful face. Her blonde curls swayed in the wind.

"The enchantress." He said, glaring at her.

"Indeed, handsome." She winked at him, taking a few steps closer.

"You've been following me. What business do you have here?" He said.

"Aw. An admirer cannot follow you? Am I not wanted? Do you not like my company?" She pouted, nearing him.

"No." He replied, coldly. "And save your efforts. Your seductions don't work on me."

"But I like you." She frowned and ran a finger over his chest. "Truly, I do."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "I don't."

"Ah, yes. You love the neko. Well, she no longer needs you. You see," She closed the space between them, running her index finger down his neck, softly. "Sapphire is madly in love with the dark prince and I believe they have begun a relationship, yesterday."

Phoenix stared off to the side, ignoring her touch. "I am not surprised."

Amora placed a hand over Phoenix's cheek and turned him to face her. "I am so sorry. It must feel horrible to lose her over to someone as dark as Loki. He's going to break her."

Phoenix removed her hand and glared at her, his body slightly flaming up. This burned Amora's hand and she winced back in pain. "No one, not even him, can lay a hand on her as long as I'm around."

"Well you better hurry, oh, legendary fire bird. Your time is running out. Soon, she'll forget about you." She covered her head, with her cloak and slightly bowed to him. Amora waved her hand upwards and was replaced with a pleasant aroma that filled Phoenix's nostrils. She was gone. He shook his head feeling slightly dazed from the smell and continued his path. He was against time. Soon, Sapphire's enemies will come for her and Phoenix had to come up with a plan to avoid her being captured and taken away. If he wasn't able to protect her parents from them, he was going to need help and he knew just the person to help him out. He and Loki were going to have a little talk, after he returns to Asgard.

"You are thick headed as a bilgesnipe!" The dark haired warrior barked at Thor.

Thor laughed. "Now, that is not lady like, Sif." He winked at her.

She sighed in irritation. "You're hopeless. Why did you tell that guard about Phoenix's plans? Now Odin will demand you tell him what is going on and that will jeopardize everything!"

"Not necessarily, Sif. My father will find out eventually and Phoenix was wise enough to not fully confess his entire plan." He crossed his arms. "A good thought out plan is never entirely revealed."

"Oh, Thor, I fear for Sapphire. The poor girl has no notions of what is going on. It's best she not find out." Sif looked at the golden prince, worriedly.

"I have not seen her, lately. Where has she been spending her time at?"

"Everyone knows she goes and sees Loki. Everyone but the All-Father."

Thor raised his brows, in disbelief. "I told her to stay away from Loki."

The dark haired warrior took Thor by the neck and glared up at him. "If you tell Odin about this, I will personally give you an asgardian beating! Don't you see that her seeing Loki serves as a distraction? Phoenix does not want her finding out that they are looking for her."

Thor smirked. "You look ravishing when you are fierce, dear Sif."

She was taken back, by his words and struggled not to blush. Regaining her posture, she eyed him. "This is not a joke, Thor. "

"Oh, I do not jest, my lady." He grinned.

"What will your mortal think of your flirting?" She raised a brow at him.

"We live different lives. I belong in Asgard and she belongs in Midgard. My father was right, I am served better by what lies in front of me." He was now looking into her eyes, sternly.

She blushed deeply. Thor caressed her face, with his hand and spoke, softly. "Only a fool would let such a woman as you slip past their grasp. I apologize for not acting any sooner, my lady."

"Thor, I..."

In a matter of seconds, Thor closed the gap between them and gave her a very deep and passionate kiss. This is what she had longed for. Hundreds of years, yearning to be noticed by him. She pulled him closer, as he wrapped his arms around her, her small frame getting lost in his embrace. He explored her lips, which enticed him all the more, as she synchronized her lip movements with his. He slipped her hair away from her shoulder and neck, allowing his lips to travel from hers to the delicate areas of her neck. Her eyes widen and she pushed him away, punching his shoulder.

"Thor, not here! They will see..." She hinted over to the guards.

"Let them see." Thor laughed. He leaned towards her neck, to resume but she released herself from his embrace, giving him a warning look.

"Oh, very well." Thor sighed. "What now?"

"We wait for Phoenix." She said.

She didn't want to leave but everyone will soon start asking for her. "I really have to go."

"Very well." Loki released her and returned to his bed. He took the empty tray and took it to her. "If you'd be so kind. The guards seem to have forgotten that I am here..."

"No problem!" She tiptoed to kiss him but couldn't reach. Loki smirked and bent, slightly forward. She kissed him, lightly on the cheek. "Good night, my prince."

"Good night, Fire." He watched her leave and when she was out of sight, he let out a deep sigh.

"Is this love, I see? She's weakening you." Amora lay on his bed, resting over her arm.

"Weakening? Hardly." Loki turned to look at her. "Don't waste my time. You know why you're here."

"Waste your time?" She laughed. "You're the one wasting time. It was your stupidity that got you in here. Don't tell me about wasting time."

Loki growled and neared her, conjuring up a dagger. "Tell me where he is!" He got close enough to pull her hair, yanking her head back and grazing the dagger over her neck.

Amora glared up at him. "Is violence always your way of getting things done?"

"My patience is wearing thin. Tell me where he is."

Amora winked at him and drew near, placing a hand behind his head and pulled him towards her. She kissed him.

At that very moment, Sapphire was making her way back to Loki's cell. "Loki, I forgot to ask you what you'd like for me to bring-" She paused at mid sentence, her heart dropping as she saw Loki and Amora kissing.

Loki pushed Amora back and turned his eyes over to Sapphire. Her eyes filled with tears that quickly fell from them. He looked back at Amora, anger fueling his soul.

"Tell me where he is!" He cut off a chunk of her blonde hair.

She gasped. "How dare you!" With that, she stood and faded away.

Loki, frustratingly, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Loki...?" Sapphire said, silently. She felt weak, heart broken and betrayed.

"Do not worry. She is but a mere fool, Fire." Loki clenched his fists, angrily.

"No, I'm the fool who believed you would wholeheartedly love..." Her tears were endless.

"Darling, she was bold to kiss me and caught me off guard. I never meant to kiss her." He walked over to where she stood.

"Why was she in here, in the first place?"

"I can not answer you that question just yet. I need answers and she was my only means for that but has refused to give me what I sought for."

"No one gives me answers! It's like everyone tries to hide something from me and I thought you would be different... But I see you aren't. You don't trust me enough to tell me what you are planning?" Sapphire dried her tears, angrily looking at Loki.

"Calm down. I know what I'm doing, love."

"Do you? I want to be part of your life... Won't you let me in?" She asked, pleading.

"I already have, don't ask for more." His voice was low and angry. "I took my chances with you. Do not push your luck with me."

She was taken back by his words. "What's love, when you can't trust?"

Loki pounded on the barrier wall, making her flinch back. "I told you, this is not love! Patience, woman! I do not easily love as others do!"

She looked down, nodded and walked away.

He closed his eyes, cursing at himself for treating her in such a way. "Fire." He called out, but she didn't turn back to him. Sapphire kept on walking and left the dungeons.


	17. Chapter 17

A week went by and winter was beginning to creep its way into Asgard. Sapphire pulled her covers over her head. She hadn't seen Loki, since that time Amora had kissed him. She wanted to give him some space. Maybe too much love overwhelmed him. She didn't want to be a nuisance to him so she dug her face in her pillow and sighed.

"Hah hah hah hah hum."

Sapphire gasped and looked up, spotting Amora next to her bed.

"Hello, little girl." The green-eyed blonde waved her fingers at Sapphire. She had cut her hair, just beneath her jaw line, making it level with the hair that Loki had cut.

"Amora." Sapphire said, surprised.

"Do you know how painful it was to have my stunning locks cut?" The enchantress glared at her target. "I ought to make him pay for that and I know just how to do it. You see," She took a few steps closer. "I only did what he asked of me and this is how he repays me? Treating me like a slave?"

"Oh, I will make him pay." Amora took some of Sapphire's hair and let it fall smoothly from her fingers.

Sapphire crawled back and got off her bed, reaching for her sword and unsheathed it. "I'm not afraid of you."

Amora laughed. "Stupid girl! I see Sif has been training you, by the way you take your stance but allow me to enlighten you." Amora appeared in front of Sapphire, grabbing her sword and, in a steady move, released Sapphire's grip on it. She now held the sword. "I am much stronger, wiser and more talented than that wretched, poor excuse of a warrior. Sif is no challenge for me."

Sapphire began to tremble. "What do you want?"

"I want to make Loki pay for using me and for ruining my most prideful physical attribute. " The raging blonde took Sapphire by the arm and dragged her, over to the balcony. She pushed her towards the railing, causing Sapphire to scream in fear.

"Go on, scream. No one will hear you, unless I allow it. " Amora placed the swords tip to Sapphire's gut, threatening to pierce it through her. "Loki is not around to save you and neither is your guardian. You're all alone and that is how you will die! Alone!"

"No, please!" Sapphire began to cry, wishing somebody; anybody would enter through the doors of her chambers and rescue her.

"Farewell, my dear." Amora's words stung Sapphire, as the sword thrust through her delicate and small stomach. It burned, it stung and pulled through every fiber that lay in its path. She gasped, as Amora pushed her and Sapphire's world turned upside-down. She was falling, her blood running from her stomach, trailing behind her, as she fell. It was a long way down and Sapphire had already lost consciousness. Her body slid over a roof and plopped down, lifeless, on the ground. A group of asgardian women were frightened by the sight and called the palace guards. They took her hastily to the healing room. There Sapphire's body remained, hardly retaining life. She was bleeding internally and at this rate her life would end before the day ended. One guard delivered the devastating news to the royal family, to which Frigga cried and Thor held her for comfort. They wasted no time in seeing her. Sapphire was close to a ghostly pale complexion and the caretakers did all they could to save her.

"We must tell Loki." Thor suggested to his mother.

"Yes, of course. A guard can keep him updated. Go." She directed herself to a guard who bowed and made his way to the dungeons.

Those past two weeks were Loki's worst. Sapphire hadn't come to see him and he realized he had grown accustomed to her company, her touch, her love and her kisses.

The guard, sent by Frigga, arrived and he bowed. Loki turned to him and gave him an odd look.

"So, the guard decides to return." Said, the dark prince.

"Prince Loki, I have news." Said the guard.

Loki furrowed his brows. "What is it? Is it Sapphire?"

"I'm afraid so." The guard looked down.

Loki felt his heart sink. He braced himself for the worst news.

"She was thrown from her balcony, was stabbed and is in a critical condition at the healing room. She is barely alive."

Loki bolted up from where he sat, anger filling his being. "Who did this?"

"I- uhh... W-we do not know who..." The guard stuttered.

Loki fiercely walked over to the barrier wall, eyeing the guard threateningly. "Get me out of here."

"I can not." The guard began to tremble.

"Then tell Odin, if he does not release me, I will make Asgard and all the nine realms complete wastelands. My only wish is to see her and to take into my hands the task of obliterating her attacker. I will aid Odin in whatever he needs, as long as he allows me to get my wishes." He said, in a low voice. The guard was in shock. He nodded, bowed and left.

Loki clenched his jaw, staring off into nothing, scheming up a plan to get his revenge. Whoever had done this to Sapphire will surely pay and he wasn't going to let the fact that he was locked up stop him.

Sif took her place in the chair that stood next to Sapphire's healing chamber. She wasn't in any ordinary bed it was much like Odin's bed when he fell into the Odinsleep. She had broken her both legs, one clavicle, many ribs and had a slight fracture in her skull. Sapphire was under a heavy sedative that aided her with the pain.

"How much longer will she be like this?" Sif looked to the healer.

The older woman shook her head. "We do not know. She could very well stay in this state for months."

"Thor," Sif turned in her seat, looking at the prince, behind her. "Phoenix needs to know. Did he ever tell you where he went?"

Thor furrowed his brows, trying to recall what the redhead had told him. "He said he needed to find an object that was hidden many thousands of years ago... I believe in Alfheim."

"Alfheim? What could be there of such value that he'd go to great lengths to attain it?"

"He did mention that the kingdom of the nekos once stood there." He looked to Sapphire. "Perhaps, the item belongs to Sapphire?"

"She is not royalty, Thor or so we think she is not." Sif pondered this.

"What if, what he looks for is not from the royal family?" He stated.

"Anything of such value would only be from the royal family and you know that."

Thor nodded, "Aye... We must wait. That is all we can do, for now."

"What about Loki? I'm sure he wants to see her." Sif looked to Sapphire. The small figure breathed, peacefully.

"My brother does not concern himself with her. He only cares for himself." Thor said, bitterly.

"Thor, maybe she's changed his mind." 'Like she did to me.' She thought.

"No one can change Loki's mind..." 'Not even I.' He sighed, thinking to himself.

"My liege, we can no longer wait for this creature to return. We must continue, without him." Odin had been obliged by his council to meet. They were growing impatient.

"Loki's trial will soon come and we must be ready." Another said.

"Loki's trial is not of concern, at the moment. We have more important matters to deal with." Said Odin.

His council all looked at each other, confused.

"What matters?" They asked.

Odin sighed. "When Phoenix returns, I will tell you."

"You can not wait for him! By the time he returns, Loki's time in the dungeons would have finished!"

"Silence!" Odin growled. "If you had even the slightest idea of who Phoenix is, you'd be waiting, as I am."

"Sire, the people are demanding Loki be punished, soon. " He pressed on.

"Loki's doings will not go unpunished. He is a disgrace to all of Asgard and I will keep my word, but for now, we must wait upon Phoenix's arrival." Odin, idly, ran his hand over Gungnir.

The council room's doors swung open, and Frigga gracefully entered, not caring about the nobles who were interrupted by her. "My husband, we must speak." She demanded.

Odin looked at his queen, gave her a nod and dismissed his council, who hesitantly obeyed.

"What troubles my queen?" He looked at Frigga, gently.

"Sapphire is not showing signs of improvement. I fear for her life. Send your crows to find Phoenix. He is the only one who can save her." Frigga had dark circles under her eyes. She had been by Sapphire's side since they brought her to the healing room.

"My crows are already searching for him. Patience, my dear, he will come." He smiled at her.

"Is there anything we can do? My magic won't work on her. Some sorcerer must have been her attacker. She has a spell over her so strong that not even I can undo." She began to shed tears of pity for the neko. "My love, she is only a child..."

"What kind of spell?" Odin stood, resting Gungnir at his seat's side and walked to Frigga. He dried her tears.

"I believe it's a strong depression. She is not fighting to live..." She looked down.

Two, raven crows flew in and onto Odin's shoulders. They began to whisper into his ear in a language only he could understand.

Odin nodded and smiled. "Make way for him."

The crows bowed and took off.

"What is it, darling?" Said Frigga.

Odin watched his ravens leave, his smile still in tact. "Phoenix has returned."

Thor and Sif had taken some time to grab food and to practice. They left Fandral in charge of Sapphire.

The blonde asgardian sighed in boredom. He looked around the room, searching for something interesting. Nothing.

"Of all the tasks I've been given, this has got to be the least bravest thing." He sighed. "Now, what am I to come up with to tell the young maidens when they ask of what new adventure I've partaken in?"

A nurse slipped in, unbeknownst to the warrior. When she came into his view, Fandral smirked and eyed her.

"Ah, my dear, what news have you got of my friend, here?" He smiled at her.

The nurse was young and naive. She blushed furiously and looked down. "Forgive me, I do not have any news yet. We are still scanning her."

Fandral grinned. "My lovely, acquaintance, may I trouble you for with a glass of water? This warrior has grown quite dehydrated. You see, spending countless of hours taking care of my friend have taken their toll on me."

"O-of course!" She bowed and she immediately left what she was doing, to please Fandral.

'Perfect.' He thought.

Fandral stood and walked with the young nurse, placing a hand over her waist. "I shall accompany you. My friend isn't going anywhere." He winked at her and she giggled, as they left the room.

Sapphire was sleeping peacefully, slowly recovering. Frigga ordered to have the lights dimmed, to keep Sapphire as comfortable as possible. A shadow crept in, nearing Sapphire's bed.

"So, she lives. Annoying little prick. I will finish what I started." Amora's green eyes glowed, underneath the long cloak she wore.

The enchantress began to chant a spell over Sapphire. Dark sand began to crawl over Sapphire's body, heading towards her wounds. Slowly and painfully, the dark sand worked its way in, peeling off any early developing scabs. Sapphire was deeply sedated, so she wouldn't wake, but the pain was so unbearable that a small tear formed at the corner of her eye, sliding down and soaking the pillow beneath her. The neko moaned in pain, causing Amora to smirk.

"I had been merciful with you, thinking you would die on impact, once you hit the ground but this time I will enjoy killing you slowly." She whispered into Sapphire's cat ears.

The sand teased at Sapphire's wounds, slightly pulling back the skin, making a way to enter.

"Witch."

Amora spun around eyes wide as she saw who was before her.

"For the lack of a better word." He continued. "If you seek death then please do continue what you are doing."

The sand had stopped in its track, at the presence of their newcomer's company.

The man's dark blue eyes traveled to where the sand was and, with a slight blow of his breath, dissipated the sand to nothing. He turned his attention to Amora, revealing his identity, as he removed his snow-covered cloak.

Phoenix smiled, eyeing the enchantress. "Shall I burn your hair off, before killing you?"

"The guardian. You're pathetic to think she will be grateful to you for saving her. You abandoned her, remember?" Amora bluffed.

"I would never abandon her. Now, kindly back away." His deep, ocean, blue eyes held an angry flame.

The blonde enchantress' laughs echoed in the empty room. "I do not fear you. All creatures have an end and yours may not be today, but I can assure you, it will come soon."

"Hmm. We'll see." He walked closer to her.

Amora could feel the heat burning through her skin, but she held back any signs of pain. Phoenix tilted his head to the side and guided a small trail of flames over her hair. Amora gasped and stepped aside, desperately waving the flames away.

"Oops, too much heat?" He smirked.

"He'll come and, when he does, you will be begging for mercy!" Amora glared at Phoenix. "You will know his wrath." She disappeared, leaving Phoenix alone with Sapphire.

He sighed and turned to his dear and beloved companion. He took her hand, leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, drying a tear she had shed. "I'm here, no one will ever hurt you."

A few weeks had passed and winter was at its peak. Loki was a dreadful mess. Thor was standing before him, trying to ease his brother's anger and pain. Phoenix had sent him to give Loki word that Sapphire was improving quite quickly.

"She will awaken any moment, brother." Thor assured him.

"Let me see her!" Loki barked at the blonde.

"Patience, the time will come when you will be released." Thor remained calm.

"Patience?! Patience?! She is nearly dying and I am here, tied and chained." Loki lifted his arms that were interlinked with his chained feet. Ever since Sapphire arrived to the healing room, Loki had acted more violently than before. Odin ordered the guards to put him under heavy surveillance and in chains.

"I am unable to help the one I-" Loki stopped himself.

Thor's eyes widened, at the sudden confession Loki was about to give him. "You love her, brother?"

Loki stared at the floor, intensely and after a few silent minutes, sighed. "Yes."

Thor smiled so widely his bright teeth were all shown. Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

"But this is wonderful news! Everyone should know!" Thor laughed.

"Know what?" Came a low voice from afar.

Thor and Loki both turned to see Phoenix nearing them. When he reached them, he placed a friendly hand over Thor's shoulder. "Leave us, please."

"Very well." He smiled at Loki, who only gave his brother a warning look.

When they were alone, Loki cast his eyes on the redhead, for the first time.

"So, this is the famous prince Loki." Phoenix bowed.

"You dare mock me?" The dark prince glared.

"No, your highness. Sapphire always spoke about you. She's quite the fan." He inserted his hands into his pockets.

"Fan?"

"Yeah." Phoenix laughed. "I remember watching her read up a lot about you, when she was back on Midgard."

"What do you want?" Loki demanded, growing annoyed.

"I want to know, if you truly love her."

"And why should I tell you?" Loki gestured with his hands the chains echoing in the cell.

"Because, if you don't love her, then I will strive to win her heart."

"I have her heart. She is mine. Clearly, the girl is star struck by me." Loki smirked.

Phoenix raised both of his brows, in shock. He shook his head and sighed. "Look, I'm not here to get in your way. Just answer the question. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Said Loki.

"Yes, what?" Phoenix stared at him, sternly.

"I love her." Loki said, maintaining his prideful posture, despite the fact that he was in chains and was admitting a heartfelt truth.

"That is all I need to know." Phoenix waved, taking his leave. "See you soon."

"I'm not done with you!" Loki shouted after him.

"Just trust me." Phoenix's reply echoed in the halls. He was gone.

Loki looked down at his chains. He tried to pulls his hands through the cuffs, pressing his lips, in the attempt to slip them through the metal circles. He sighed, frustrated. The chains were too tight and the cuffs were already cutting through his skin. He concentrated and healed the opened wounds. If he were with Sapphire, he would be able to heal her. It would've taken a great about of dark energy and would leave him exhausted, but he would do it, nonetheless. He took a seat on his bed and waited. Phoenix was his only way out, now.

It was a blur. Sapphire blinked a couple of times, but her vision wouldn't adjust. She heard familiar voices and desperately wanted to talk, but she was too weak to speak. Apparently, they had no notion of her awakening. Thor. Yes, that was Thor speaking and Sif was conversing with him. Oh, that familiar voice was a relief for Sapphire. She had missed her friend. Thor was arguing about how Asgard's food was unsatisfying and how he missed Midgardian food. Sif was complaining about how all he ever thought of was food. She also took the time to let him know that she did not like the topic. Another low voice joined the conversation. He mentioned they should be grateful to have the privilege of eating and enjoying it, unlike he. Who could it be? It wasn't Fandral. This voice was too informal, for it to be the well-spoken asgardian. Thor replied, saying he enjoyed eating, as much as he enjoyed going to war. It laughed, sweetly and her heart skipped a beat. Could it be?

"Phoe..." She managed to croak out.

The room grew silent and she felt a warm hand touch hers.

"I'm here." That same, low voice responded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow... Hello everyone. From the most deepest parts of my heart I apologize for taking FOREVER to post a new chapter. I've moved, life has been happening and I kinda gave up writing but I started reading in Fanfiction again and I got curious and read my story and to be honest it motivated me to write again... not my story, no... you all did. Reading your reviews encouraged me to write again (besides my husband rooting me all along). So yeah i'm gonna start writing again. My two girls still take most of my time but I'll be able to write slowly. I need some time to think this story through and carefully prepare a good read for you all. You all deserve it! Anyways, I'm gonna fix a few things so you all are welcome to read it again and refresh your mind. I'll continue this story. I shall finish what I started. :3 **

**Thanks in advance to all who are looking forward for the next chapter. I have so many things I want to do and I'm seriously contemplating on something for this story but I'm not too sure if I want to do it cuz you all will probably hate me. Lol. **

**With all this said, let the journey continue!**

**Till next chapter my lovely readers. 3 XoXoXo**


	19. Chapter 19

Sapphire passed some saliva down her dry throat. She winced at the pain it caused to do this. The warm hand that touched hers traveled over to her shoulder and held tightly.

"Rest, sweet Sapphire." Said the voice. "I need you to recover soon, my princess."

'Princess…?' She asked herself. 'Did Phoenix just call me a princess? But how?'

"Mm…" She tried to move but her body failed to respond and a sharp, stinging pain shot through her spine. Her hand clutched the bed sheets as she tried to deal with the pain.

"Please, don't move." She felt Phoenix's lips over hear ear. He caressed her hair, distracting the pain from her back. "You're recovering quite quickly. So, rest. Okay?"

A needle was inserted through a vain on her arm and she felt the liquid pass through her vain. The pain dissipated quickly. Her hand released the bed sheets and she fell back asleep.

"How is she?" Odin asked Thor, as the golden prince entered his father's room.

"She is fairing quite well. Phoenix is enhancing the medications, in order to have her recover soon." Thor placed Mjolnir down on the floor.

Odin simply nodded.

"What of Loki? He demands to see her." Thor looked to his aging father.

Odin shook his head. "No. His sentence is not complete."

"Father, if I may, I believe it's in Sapphire's best interest to have Loki by her side." Thor placed his right hand over his left pectoral, showing respect to his father.

"No." Odin responded with a much louder voice. "Loki and Sapphire's relationship should never have happened. I doubt Loki means any good from this. We must keep them apart as much as possible. This is why Sapphire has a guardian. Let Phoenix protect her. He does not require the help of Loki."

Thor nodded, hesitantly accepting his father's wishes. "Very well. I will tell our dungeon guards to keep a close eye on him." Thor's face was solemn as he said this. There was not much the young prince could do for his brother. He would have to wait until Loki's sentence was complete.

"That is all." Odin dismissed his son.

Thor bowed and turned, summoning Mjolnir to his hand.

As the doors closed behind Thor, Odin let out a deep sigh. He turned to look at Gungnir, which rested upon his throne. He walked over to it and ran a hand over it.

"When I was crowned king of Asgard, I had sword to protect all the nine realms. As the years passed I have managed to keep that sworn promise." He turned to look at a small figure that appeared by the entrance to his room. Frigga stood there, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Yet, I can not seem to keep my son's life from perishing. I do not know if I can go through with this."

Frigga smiled, walking towards her husband. "My love, you are the All-Father. You have the power to decide what your son's fate will be…" She cupped his face in her hands, "The people will always respect what you decide. You know what is best for your sons."

"What does my queen believe I should do?" He looked at her with his one eye.

"Do you believe in Loki?" She asked.

Odin remained silent for some time and then he finally said, "I do not know."

"Then allow Sapphire to prove to you that Loki can change. Trust in her."

Odin nodded. "Very well. Keep me informed over her."

"I will." She kissed him. "You are a marvelous king and you are a wonderful father. Do not forget that."

It was dark outside as the stars and moons displayed themselves in the sky. Phoenix was resting his forearm over the windows edge. He was the only one who remained in the healing room. Everyone else had gone to bed. In his hand, he held the item he had gone to retrieve from Alfheim. He opened his hand and there laid a small pin that held a mysterious stone. The stone was of all colors and, if you carefully looked at it, it held an ocean inside. You could see waves flowing to and from, just like Sapphire's eyes. It was her family pendant and held the upmost value to her people.

He let out a sigh, "I managed to recover this, yet I am missing the other half of the puzzle…"

His eyes traveled over to Sapphire. Phoenix straightened up and walked over to the sleeping neko. His hand ran over her forehead and he slipped his fingers through her soft hair. The guardian leaned close to her face and his eyes looked at her lips, occasionally looking at her closed eyes. "I promise, I will return what once was taken from you and your people." With those last words, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her, softly. A small tear rolled out of his eye and he stepped back still keeping his eyes on her. "I may never have your heart but you will always have mine." He sat down on the couch next to her bed. It was going to be a long and dreadful night.

Sapphire felt soft lips kiss her small ones and her heart beat fast. Was that Loki? Was he finally out of the dungeons? No. Whose voice is that? She could barely make it out. Was that a tear she felt fall over her cheek? Whoever it was, they were crying and they had just kissed her.

'Phoenix?' She thought to herself.

"I may never have your heart but you will always have mine." The voice said to her.

Yes. That voice was Phoenix. She wished her heart could return the love he so willingly gave to her but she loved Loki. 'I'm so sorry, Phoenix.'

The next morning, Sapphire was able to open her eyes, yet her body did not respond to her. She looked up at the ceiling, then her eyes traveled to her right, and then to her left. She was not able to move her neck yet. No one was around. Where was everyone?

Suddenly, someone entered her room. They were humming a joyful tune. It seemed that they didn't realize she had opened her eyes because the humming continued and she heard shuffling around the room. Was it a maid?

"Hum, hum, hum, hum-" The voice gasped. "Oh, you're awake!"

Sapphire saw a young girl's face come to view. She was smiling down at her. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

Sapphire managed to give the girl a smile.

"Can you talk?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Sapphire's voice was raspy.

"Oh, you need water. Hold on! I'll get some for you!"

'Well she's happy I'm awake. Who is she?' Sapphire thought to herself.

She heard footsteps run back and the girl held out a small sponge to Sapphire's lips. "They told me you can't drink any fluids but I can wet your lips and tongue if you'd like."

"Thank you." Was all Sapphire could say.

The girl placed the sponge over Sapphire's lips and allowed her to drink some of its water. Sapphire smiled, thanking the girl mentally and the girl smiled at Sapphire.

"You're very welcome!"

'Who is this girl?' Sapphire asked herself again.

The girl laughed but this laugh sent chills down Sapphire's spine. She leaned over Sapphire's bed, looking her straight in the eye.

"Hello, little princess." She winked.

'Amora!' Sapphire's eyes widened at the sudden realization of who this girl was.

"Shh. Yes, it's me but I won't hurt you! You're stupid guardian is nearby." She whispered, eyeing the door. Amora began to twirl Sapphire's hair in her index finger. "I have something to tell you."

A playful smile came over her lips. Sapphire didn't like this. Her heart was racing faster as the seconds passed by.

"I shall tell you a little secret of mine. Loki and I were lovers before you. He's one heck of a kisser," she laughed at this, "but he can not love. He'll never give you his heart entirely. I once loved him with every fiber of my being but he traded me for power. Loki will always be first, in his eyes no matter how much of yourself you give to him. He demands loyalty but he will not give it in return. I thought he truly loved me but when Thanos, a really evil man, offered him the power of the Tesseract, a very powerful weapon, he gave me over to the giant tyrannical Thanos. I suffered! I was his toy!" Sapphire could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Think about what you're doing with him, Sapphire."

"Why…" Sapphire struggled to speak. "Why do you tell me this…? You almost killed me. Why should… I…" she passed some saliva, "believe you?"

"Simple. I wanted to get back at him for everything he had done to me." She sighed, "Allow me to open that closed little brain of yours." Amora said, annoyingly.

She placed her hands over Sapphire's head and, immediately, Sapphire was taken to Loki's cell.

_He was sitting on his bed, his finger idly stroking his lips. He sighed, stood and began pacing up and down. He looked impatient. Loki would occasionally shake his head as if fighting some kind of thought. _

_"No." He said. "I can not do that. She'll stop trusting me." He shook his head again and growled to himself. "She's my only way out…"_

_He stopped pacing and sighed. "I'll have to wait."_

_"Hey, you!" He ordered a guard walking by._

_The guard halted and turned to Loki, bowing. "Yes, my prince."_

_"Any news about Sapphire's recovery?"_

_"No. I am sorry." _

_"Well find out!"_

_At this, the guard straightened up and nodded, taking his leave immediately._

_Loki rubbed the temples of his forehead. "How much longer?"_

Amora, released Sapphire's head. She watched as tears rolled down Sapphire's eyes.

"You can not trust him." Amora began to take her leave.

"Amora?" Sapphire called.

"Yes?" She turned to look at Sapphire.

"Th-Thank you…"

Amora smiled. "I apologize for what I did to you. You can count on me for support."

Sapphire gave her a weak smile. The doors to her room opened and Phoenix, Thor and Sif walked in.

"Sapphire!"

By now, Amora had disappeared.

"Phoenix?"

The redhead ran over to her bed and smiled down at her. "It's good to know that you are awake."

She returned the smile, "As am I. I can't move though."

"You are still recovering." Thor stepped into the conversation.

"But it won't be for long until you are completely recovered." Sif smiled at her, hugging Thor's arm.

"Are you guys…?" Sapphire smiled at them, expectantly.

"Aye." Thor smiled at Sif who returned the smile to him.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Sapphire's voice held a hint of sadness. What Amora had just showed her broke her heart but she didn't plan on telling anyone. She would speak with Loki alone.

"It's kind of nauseating if you ask me. They can't get their hands off of each other." Phoenix scrunched up his nose at Sapphire, jokingly.

Sapphire let out a small chuckle as she looked into Phoenix's blue eyes. She knew he loved her and she was thankful that he returned.

"I'm glad you're back."

His face grew serious, "I'm sorry I left you in such a way but I promise it was all worth it."

He held something out to her. "I retrieved this from your homeland. This belongs to you, your family and your people."

Sapphire looked at the pendant, her eyes widening. "That stone… I've seen it before… in my dreams."

"Yes, well, it's only natural. It is yours, Sapphire." Phoenix moved her hair out of her face and gently placed the pin in her hair. "It's perfect." He said softly looking back into her eyes.

Sapphire caught herself blushing and she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Her mind couldn't fathom the fact that Loki was only using her as a means of escaping that cell of his but her heart was screaming at her that he truly loved her and that Amora was lying to her. And, now, here was Phoenix being so ever romantic and gentle to her. Could he know anything about this? Her mind was a haze and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel or think.

**Okay guys here it is! Please tell me what you all think. Yay or nay? Anyways, not everything is what it seems. I'm really enjoying this. Thank you for reading and I do hope you are enjoying this story!**

**Until next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Winter crawled its way into Asgard for the second time, since Sapphire's arrival. The wind was bone chilling and snow began to dress the grass, pavement, trees and anything it could reach.

Sapphire coughed into her hand, wrapping the stubbiest coat she found from her wardrobe around her. Asgard's graveyard was covered with graves huddled together. Wars won and lost. In here none of that counted. They all met the same fate. Sapphire found a sense of peace as she visited her grandmother's tomb. She had asked Odin for a space to be made, in honor of her grandmother. The small grave nearly disappeared in the snow and you could somewhat see the written name over the tombstone. Lila Archer, it read.

"Words will never be enough to express my gratitude to you, grandma. I miss you everyday. So many good and bad memories that we shared… The smallest of things… the ones that did not seem important are the ones that invade my mind when I think of you. I wish…" She tried so hard not to cry, "I wish I could turn back time to see you once again… to give you a hug… and…" Sapphire began to weep, "...and never let go."

Sapphire cried, uncontrollably, wrapping her arms around herself to feel some kind of warmth; any kind of warmth. There were arms wrapped around her and she closed her eyes, giving into the embrace. She felt a warmth engulf her entire body and she sighed, peacefully.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"You're welcome…" A soft, low voice came from the one that hugged her.

A smiled appeared over her lips. "Phoenix…?"

"Yes?" He slightly laughed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She turned, releasing herself from the hug.

"Sorry. You just looked so sad and I can't bare to see you like that." He looked at her apologetically.

She sighed. "You know I like to come and see my grandmother alone."

"Yes but there's a snowstorm coming and I needed to make sure you were okay."

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?"

"Without a doubt. Wherever she is," He looked at the grave, "she is sure to be happy and I know she would want you to be happy as well."

"And what makes you think that I am not happy?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well," He placed an arm around her, guiding her the way back to the palace, "You have a habit of sleeping more and eating more sweets when you get depressed."

She was about to open her mouth and protest but realized that he was right. "That's true, I do those things, whenever I'm depressed. Hahaha!"

He chuckled but slowly his face grew serious. "Sapphire, you're not alone. I know you don't want to bother anyone with your problems but," he stopped and looked at her, "you know you can come to me for anything."

"I'm fine, Phoenix." She gave him her most earnest smile. "Really." _I just really want to see Loki and save him from that cell._ She thought to herself.

Phoenix let out a loud sigh.

"I swear I'm okay!" She hugged him.

"Very well." He smiled and patted her head. "Let's go home."

She nodded. Phoenix new something was eating her up inside and it was killing him that she wouldn't go to him for comfort. He longed to find a way to win her heart but he loved her too much to convince her to let go of Loki. She was in love with that prince and he was learning to accept the ugly truth.

* * *

Sapphire could hardly contain the excitement in her heart. She raced her way towards the dungeons. It had been 8 months since she last saw Loki. Her recovery in the healing room took longer than she expected. Her heart beat furiously in her chest, a wide smile placed over her lips. She had decided 8 months ago to believe and trust what her heart told her; to believe in Loki. Whatever Amora had told her, she put behind and looked to the possible future she could have with the god of mischief.

"Stop!" Guards stood at the front of the dungeon doors, their spears held out towards her, as she neared them.

She pretended like this was any other original day and that it was part of the daily routine for her to stop by to visit Loki.

"Hey, guys." She said cooly, waving at them.

"Halt!" The guard eyed her angrily.

"Guys, it's me. Don't you remember?" She laughed as she said those last two words.

"What?" One of the guards blinked.

"C'mon. Let me through. Stop playin' around."

"N-No.. You are not allowed here. No one is to pass through." Guard number one said.

Sapphire let out her most truthful fake laugh.

"Wha-?" He gave her a baffled look.

"You are Sapphire, right?" Guard number two pointed to her.

"Yes, that's me." She nodded, smiling at them.

"Sorry, we can't let you in, Sapphire." The guard number two put down his spear on the ground, resting his arm over it.

"Just this one time, please." She pouted at them, giving them her most innocent look.

"Uhhh…. No, we can't. We apologize." Guard number one said, also lowering his spear.

"I promise I won't make any ruckus and it will be quick. Just let me talk to him. It's been so long since I've seen him. I just need to let him know I'm okay."

"We've told him. Thor would always give us an update about your recovery and Loki knows very well that you are back on your feet." Guard number one replied.

"Please…" She sighed. "I need to see him."

"You will be doing no such thing." A voice resounded from behind her.

Sapphire whipped around, surprised by the voice. Odin himself stood at the foot of the stairs that lead down to the dungeons. The guards straightened, their spears back in their hand and their other free hand over their chest.

"All-Father!" They saluted.

Odin nodded regarding them and he turned his attention to Sapphire. Odin strided over to her, elegantly, holding Gungnir in his left hand. He was dressed in his war armor, covered from head to toe in gold. The dungeon lights reflected brightly over the armor, his one eye looking straight at her.

"I believed I made myself clear about no one visiting Loki." He then turned his attention to the guards, "Leave us."

The guards quickly bowed and trotted away. Sapphire was nervous for what Odin was about to say. She knew all too well that Odin had the last word in everything and she feared for herself and Loki. He did not look happy.

"Sapphire, I entrusted you the title of an Asgardian and one of Asgard's warriors and yet you fail to keep your sworn promise of obedience to my commands." He stopped right infront of her, eyeing her with is one good eye.

Sapphire swallowed hard.

"I am aware of your relationship with my younger son and I do not find it in the best interest for yourself, for your people or for Asgard. Loki is as unbalanced as any wild animal can be."

Did he just compare his son to an animal? How could he? Sapphire could feel her heart right at the top of her throat. How did he find out about her visiting Loki? Odin was speaking to her but her mind was so deep in thought that she couldn't make out what he was saying to her. Did Phoenix tell him? Phoenix loved her but he would never harm her in this way… Would he?

"Are you listening to me?" Odin raised his voice at her.

She came to and her eyes went wide. "Y-Yes sir!"

"You will meet me in my courtroom in two hours." With that, he turned and left.

Sapphire's mouth dropped, as did her heart. She didn't not know what to expect. She took her leave as well, her heart pleading to go back and see Loki but she ignored it, for the moment.

* * *

At the courtroom Sapphire's nerves only grew. Officials of every rank and noble that held a position in Odin's court were there. Sif, the Warriors Three, Thor, Frigga and Phoenix were also present. In the middle of all of them stood little Sapphire, her ears down in humility. She was alone and she turned to Phoenix for support, but the guardian had a sour look in his face. He couldn't do a thing to help her. Here the All-Father was more powerful than any of them, even Phoenix. She saw Phoenix's chest rise and fall slowly, as he heaved a sigh. He looked disappointed, saddened and angry.

Odin's thump on the floor by Gungnir redirected Sapphire's gaze to the king.

"Let it be written today, the king of Asgard, the All-Father's decision over Sapphire Norling's asgardian citizenship and relationship with Loki Laufeyson." A young warrior, who looked no older than 20 years old read as he held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Sapphire," Odin began, "I will not remove your citizenship as an asgardian, you will remain as part of Asgard's valuable warriors but, as king and as Loki's father, I hereby forbid you to continue your relationship with him."

Sapphire was about to protest but Odin continued his speech.

"You will not see him in the dungeons and I have appointed Phoenix as your guard at ALL times. He will accompany you everywhere you go and will give you protection in your room as you sleep at night. You are to go to him for everything you need in order to retrieve the artifact that was stolen from your kingdom. I think it's about time you find out who you really are. You must take your rightful place as princess of Arce, the kingdom of the nekos, your people."

Sapphire's mouth dropped wide open, at the sudden revelation of who she was. "My parents… were king and queen of Arce? My home?" She turned to look at Phoenix.

He was smiling, sadly, as he nodded.

"You are to embark on a journey with Sif, the Warriors Three, Thor and Phoenix in search of your kingdom's stolen weapon." Odin said.

"Your highness…" Sapphire bowed, "I am grateful for everything you have done for me and I thank Asgard and everyone in it for accepting me as one of their own. I have seen with my own eyes the changes in Loki as we spent time together. He struggles but manages to share with me his feelings and I've accomplished so much with him. Please, don't take this away from him or me…"

Odin stared at her, sternly, as he watched tears form at the brim of her eyes.

"Denied." He coldly replied.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"That is all." Odin thumped Gungnir on the ground, bringing to a conclusion the meeting.

"Please!" She cried to him.

By now, Phoenix had made his way to her rather quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Stop, Sapphire."

"No!" She released her arm from him, looking at him angrily. She then turned her attention to Odin, but by now he was making his way out of the courtroom.

"All-Father! Please! Don't take this away from us!" She would have sprung over to him if it weren't for Phoenix who took a hold of her arm again, impeding her to get closer to Odin.

"Sapphire! Stop." Phoenix wrapped both arms around her as she sobbed.

She was weak and had no energy to fight.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered into her ear. "I promise it won't always be this way. You will be with him again."

Frigga motioned everyone else to leave them be, her face grim clearly showing her disapproval over Odin's decision.

"Phoenix," Sapphire looked up at him, "promise me you'll help me. I can't… live without him. I love him."

He looked at her crestfallen face. He felt knives stabbing his heart but he pushed away his own desires and he nodded, "I promise."

With that, he kissed her forehead, closing his eyes tightly and holding her close to him to comfort her broken heart. She held on to him tightly, wanting to feel some form of security. She had lost everything in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Thor growled as we walked up and down the palace hall just outside of the courtroom, his boots thundering with each footstep.

"How could he even hope of gaining Loki's trust with such a stupid decision!?"

"Son," Frigga pleaded, "we all do not agree but there is nothing we can do. It is for Sapphire's best that we follow your father's orders."

"Why?" Thor demanded, as he looked at his mother.

She remained quiet.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Thor, all in it's time. We all must wait for Loki's trial." Her face was downcast.

Thor growled, once more, impatiently.

Phoenix was over hearing them as they were separated from the group. He stood next to Sapphire who had her face in her hands. His hand was placed over her back, patting her. The redhead turned to face Sapphire, grimly watching her as she continued to cry.

After a few minutes of crying, Sapphire managed to calm herself.

"I always lose them…" She said sorrowfully.

"What?" Asked Phoenix.

"The people I love… I always lose them."

"That's not true-"

"Don't tell me it's not true! You above all should know it's true!" She cried at him, tears coming down her face, once again.

Everyone around them turned to look at the two friends.

"Sapphire-"

"I lose everyone that I love! Why does this always happen to me?" Sapphire clenched her fists.

Phoenix remained quiet, allowing her to vent.

"I don't want to be alone! I want to be with him and love him and spend the rest of my life with him!" She looked down, hiding the tears that relentlessly continued to come out. "Is this my fate? Is it my destiny to always be alone? What did I do to deserve this! Odin doesn't love his son! Why doesn't he want us to be together? When Loki finally has a way to redeem himself, to free himself of that oppression he lives in, why does Odin go and shatter it with his stupid laws and decisions!? Screw the laws and the court and what people will think! Why can't he look out for his son for once?!"

At this, Phoenix took her face in his two hands making her look at him. Sapphire stared at him, eyes wide open.

"I told you I will do everything in my power to help you two be together again and I will keep my word. Do as I say and Loki will be out of that cell before you know it. You will live together and have a family and, perhaps, rule Arce together. Sapphire, don't lose hope. You have me. You're never going to be alone."

She simply nodded, his hands still over her face. He left her speechless.

At this, Phoenix laughed and patted her head. "So, stop crying okay?"

Sapphire finally smiled.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you all think so far? I, personally like the way this is going. Please review! Thank you to everyone who is favoriting and following! I appreciate your support. Love you all. Until next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

The dungeons were dingier than ever before, even though the fire from the torches were lit every so often. The snowstorm had caused the place to grow even more cold than it already was, but as you got nearer to Loki's cell, an undying light was glowing throughout it. The queen was visiting her son. To him, it had seemed that it was millenniums ago since he last saw his mother, or anyone else for that matter. Thor had ceased to visit him and Sapphire as well. Loki thought she had abandoned him too, but Frigga was there, under Odin's permission, to give Loki an update on their whereabouts.

"So… She has not forgotten me?" The dark prince asked. His hair was a tangle of knots, his face marked by many sleepless nights; so many that he had forgotten what day and time it was.

"Of course not my son. She would continually beg your father-"

"Odin. " He coldly corrected his mother.

"...Odin," she continued, "to let her come and see you, but your father would deny her wishes every single time."

Despite the fact that Odin had prevented for him to see her, Loki smile a bit. Sapphire had tried to see him.

"I see." He said.

_She still cares for me. _He told himself.

"Does she make you that happy that such a rare smile shows upon your face?" The gentle queen's heart filled with warmth as her youngest son finally smiled.

His smile faded at this and he turned from her. He placed his hands behind his back and interlocked his fingers.

"Where has she headed to with that group of oafs and that ridiculous guardian of hers?"

"In search of a weapon stolen from her people." Frigga sighed as Loki once again raised those walls to his heart.

"Where to?" He now looked at Frigga intensely.

"Alfheim."

"Home of the light elves?" He asked intrigued.

"She is from there, son. Did Thor not tell you about her parentage?"

"Obviously not." He retorted.

"She's the princess of her people; the princess of Arce."

At this, Loki's mouth slightly dropped and then he nodded slowly as if understanding something.

"So that explains her guardian…"

"Yes, dear. She will make a great ruler for her people. According to Phoenix, her parents died a long time ag-" Frigga stopped mid-sentence as she saw Loki's eyes reflect his sudden anger.

"What I really want to know is why you are telling me about this just now?" He neared her, anger flaring in his eyes.

"My love, please understand that Odin forbade-"

"I could care less what that old fool ordered! That wouldn't have stopped you! Why now! Answer me!" He looked deeply in her eyes, searching for an explanation.

Frigga looked down, hiding any hint of tears surfacing in her eyes.

"I believed if you knew the truth then, you would make a foolish decision and escape this cell."

"I would've done that when Thor had told me about Amora nearly killing her! I'm not foolish, woman!" He clenched his fists.

"Loki, son, please understand me…"

"You are not my mother!" By now, Loki's eyes threatened to cry. "You abandoned me just like Odin did! Do not ever call me your son!"

Frigga stared at her son in silence. The minutes felt like an eternity and a feel of remorse grew it's way into Loki's heart.

"I am sorry…" Frigga finally said. As she turned to leave, Loki spotted a single tear roll down her cheek and before he could say anything to her, Frigga's imitation disappeared.

He took a step forward, his hand held out to her but there was nothing to take hold of. He was alone, once more.

"No, I am sorry."

* * *

"Tell me, again, why we must take the long road to Alfheim? Why can't we simply use the bifrost?" Fandral asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, why do we have to put up with his bluntness?" Hogun said quietly.

Fandral growled at his friend.

"Both of you know it is to hide ourselves from whoever is following Sapphire. The less conspicuous we are, the less chances we have at being discovered." Phoenix replied, guiding the group through a vast forest, far from Asgard.

Fandral groaned. The blonde Asgardian loved challenges but this was torture.

"Fandral, now you'll have a new story to tell!" Sapphire giggled.

"Hmm! Yes this is true!" Fandral nodded vigorously and the gang laughed.

Phoenix simply smiled at Sapphire's comment, walking ahead of them.

Sapphire noticed and tilted her head to the side. She trotted over to him and tugged on his shirt. Phoenix turned his gaze to her and smiled.

"Hey." She returned the smile.

"Hello."

"You alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He continued walking, his gaze on the road ahead.

"Well, um… I've noticed you more distant lately…"

At this, he turned to look at her. "Is that so?"

He chuckled a bit. Phoenix was at a war inside of him. Despite how many times he told himself that Sapphire would be safe, he couldn't help but feel afraid of losing her. He had a feeling in his gut and he couldn't shake it off. Something told him that she was in grave danger and he needed to be extra careful not to let her out of his sight. All of this meant that he also needed to push away his feelings for her, as hard as that sounds, he managed to be able to do it. And all of this focus and concentration had caused the guardian to distance himself from the common chatter the group would have.

"Yeah, you haven't been your beaming self lately." Sapphire looked at the red-head worriedly.

He let out a small laugh. "Sorry."

"Sorry? That's it?"

He blinked at her. "Er… I'm fine!"

He smiled at her, widely. There was no way he was going to burden her with this. He was her guardian and she needed all sense of protection.

"Oh, I see how it is." Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

She stopped walking, suddenly, and stomped one foot on the ground, calling everyone's attention.

"Guys, I'm tired! Let's rest and eat!" She said looking at them.

"Oh, yes, please!" Fandral agreed.

"Uh…" Phoenix looked at them, then at Sapphire who was looking at him angrily. He sighed and gave in.

"Okay, but let's look for a safe place to rest."

So they walked for another few minutes until they came upon a desolate cave. Thor and Hogun checked inside, making sure it was empty.

"It's safe." Said Thor as he and Hogun came from within the cave.

"Good. Let's gather up some wood and I'll get a fire going." Phoenix pointed to Volstagg and Fandral to do him that favor.

"Aye!" They said and took their leave to gather some wood.

A few minutes passed and the group was inside the cave, making themselves comfortable around the fire Phoenix had made for them. A small hog was being cooked over the fire.

"This smells splendid!" Said Volstagg.

"Not sure you can make a few pints of Ale appear, can ya?" He asked Phoenix.

Phoenix let out a laugh, "No can do, my friend."

"What an oaf!" Said Sif, rolling her eyes at Volstagg. Thor smiled, wrapping an arm around Sif, keeping her warm.

"Phoenix?" Sapphire walked up to him.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"A word please? Alone." She eyed him.

"Sure." He gulped.

She lead him a little towards the inner parts of the cave, the fire still visible.

"What's up? Something bothering you?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, something is bothering me a lot."

"Tell me."

"Yeah. Answer me this because I can't seem to understand why. Why is it that if I am going through some kind of problem, I can easily come to you for help, but when you are going through something, like right now obviously, you can't come to me for help?"

Phoenix was about to say something but Sapphire raised her hand, indicating to him that she wasn't done.

"I don't care if you are my guardian. You are and will always be my friend, first. Plus, as I have understood, I am your princess so I order you to tell me what is bothering you." She looked at him seriously.

Phoenix had never seen her so serious and what she had just said caused him to feel happy, but, at the same time, he found it cute how she now was trying to force him to tell her what was on his mind, using her title as a means to get anything out of him. He tried to maintain his serious posture but was failing miserably as he held back a laugh. Phoenix pressed his lips tightly holding the laugh inside. Sapphire noticed and growled angrily at him.

"This is not funny!" She stomped her feet.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Phoenix's laugh echoed into the cave and he stopped himself, holding his stomach. He was still laughing, but softly now. When he finally gained his posture, he looked at Sapphire who was still looking at him seriously.

"I'm sorry." He said chuckling.

"It's not funny."

"I know, I know! It's just…." He stopped himself. He was about to say that she looked so cute and adorable but he couldn't say it. This little neko always found a way to touch his heart and make him fall in love with her even more but he had to ignore it, for her sake.

"It's just what?" She asked, angrily, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"I hope we find that weapon soon. It'll allow you to fight and double your chances at succeeding once we go and take your people from captivity."

"Oh no mister!" She stomped over to him, pointing a finger at him. She stopped right in front of him, poking his chest with her finger.

"Don't change the subject on me! Something is bothering you and you aren't telling me."

"That's it, I swear." He slightly laughed, raising his hands in defense.

Sapphire shook her head. "Stop lying to me, Phoenix!"

"Sapphire," Phoenix placed his hands over her shoulders, "I'm fine."

"Phoenix, please…. Tell me what's wrong." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading him to open himself up to her.

He let out a small sigh, as he looked into her blue eyes. He could stare at them forever and lose himself in them. Something about her made her more beautiful than ever before, tonight.

_If only she knew how much she means to me._

"All of this, is for you, for your family and for your people but don't get careless. No matter what happens, you'll listen to what I tell you. Right? You won't do anything stupid?" He said.

"So, that's what this is? You think something will happen to me?"

"Just promise me you'll listen to me."

"I promise." She hugged him tightly.

A sense of joy filled him and he embraced her tightly.

_Please, stay here with me forever._ He closed his eyes tightly, savoring the moment.

"But that goes for you too!" Sapphire looked up at him, her arms still around his torso.

"What?" He blinked down at her.

"You don't go doing anything stupid, okay? That's an order."

"Right."

"Promise?"

"Promise…" He looked into her eyes and watched as they gleamed up at him, a smile coming over her delicate small lips. He wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her, more than Loki would ever love her but Phoenix couldn't do that to her. So, he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss over her cheek. He remained there for a few seconds and then pulled back. Sapphire's eyes were wide now, confused by what he just done.

"So," he scratched the back of his head, releasing her from the embrace and changing the subject, "that hog must be done! You need to eat."

He turned her around and lead her back to the group.

They joined the group and Sapphire began to eat. She watched Phoenix as he conversed with Hogun, smiling and laughing with his friends. Sapphire now knew what was bothering him. He still loved her and he feared for her safety. He struggled to accept the fact that she would never love him like he did and Sapphire felt guilty for that. There was nothing she could do. Her heart was Loki's and even if it had been a very long time since she last held him, since she last kissed him, she could still feel like it was just yesterday and she longed to see him, to hear his voice.

_Loki, I miss you._

* * *

An image of Sapphire played before a dark figure, sitting on his throne. He let out a low chuckle and waved the image away.

"It's to our advantage now." A female figure stepped into view.

"Indeed. I am going to enjoy this very much." Said the man.

"I will be rewarded, as you had promised?" The blonde woman smiled at the man, her emerald eyes looking at him.

"Amora, when have I not?"

She smiled and bowed, taking her leave.

"Bring them in." He told his guards.

They bowed and opened the large doors. Outside was a young man and a young girl. They walked inside and as they drew near to the throne, they bowed.

"My king." The young man said.

"We are ready." The girl smiled at him.

"Good. Now is your turn to prove yourselves worthy of this throne." The king stood and walked towards them.

"Our enemy is out there and I will not leave one single soul alive. Find her and bring her to me. I want her to suffer like my people suffered."

They nodded and continued to bow.

The dark king neared the young man and placed his finger under his chin, raising his face to look at him. The young man's crimson red eyes looked into the king's crimson red eye's. "I'm expecting greatness from you. Do not fail me, son."

"I won't."

"Hey, your other kid is me, not just Zadok, y'know!"

"Yes, of course. Help your brother, Trin. Your tracking skills as a hunter are superb. I expect nothing less of you."

The white haired, green eyed girl smiled widely at her father.

A guard stepped in. "Your majesty!" He bowed, "The preparations are done."

"Wonderful. Go." He told Zadok and Trin. "Return her to me or never return."

They both nodded slowly and made their way out.

"You sure you can do this?" Trin asked her brother.

"Don't ask such a stupid question. Let's just do this."

They boarded a ship and headed towards Asgard.

Back at the palace, the king smirked to himself in front of a mirror. He let out a low laugh.

"You'll soon be mine, Norling. Very soon." His smirked widened, as he held out a white orb over his hand, looking at it as an image of Sapphire appeared in it.

* * *

Somewhere in another galaxy.

"Well? What news do you have for me?" The titan standing a few feet away was watching the empty space in front of him, his back facing the unknown guest.

"The idiot has no clue." It was Amora's voice.

"Good. Keep it that way." The titan raised a sword , held in his hand and laughed menacingly.

* * *

**Wow! Okay, I'm so happy I finally got to post this today and I am hoping you all are liking it. Please leave your thoughts, suggestions and even complaints in the reviews! Be soft on me though, lol. I struggled to end this chapter... I had a nasty writers block for like 4 days but anyways, here it is! I hope not to take as long to upload the next chapter... Heck, maybe I'll upload 2 this time. :D**

**Until next chapter my readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

The group of warriors had risen the next day and continued their journey towards Alfheim, the place they believe the weapon was stored with the Light Elves.

Thor and Sif were walking together, a few feet away from the group.

"This is nice, a journey together. How long has it been, Thor?" The goddess asked him.

"Too long, if you ask me." He winked at her.

She gasped and then smirked at him. "Stop."

He let out a hearty laugh and after a few silent minutes he grabbed a hold of her hand and interlocked his warm fingers with hers.

"I love you, my Sif and I will never leave your side." He smiled at her, his golden hair reflecting the rising suns' light.

A slight blush spread over her soft cheeks and she tiptoed to kiss his cheek. Thor placed a hand over the small of her back, pulling her in and continued to hold on to her hand. He turned his face so he could look at her and they stopped walking as they stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

Sif was the first to pull away and Thor leaned his forehead onto hers. "I will always protect you." He said as he whispered these words.

"Thor…" She once again kissed him.

In the background, Phoenix cleared his throat.

"That's cute and all but you all need to keep up with us." He was smiling at them, as they both smiled at him.

"My apologies, I can't keep my hands off of her." Said Thor, frankly.

Sif punched his side and he coughed, wincing at her punch. She chuckled and joined the group, followed by Thor.

Sapphire was smiling at her friends. She couldn't be any happier for them. To think that she played a big role in this. Sif sure looked happy.

As she smiled, Sapphire caught Phoenix looking at her and she turned to see him but before her eyes could confirm this, he was looking straight ahead. She sighed to herself, feeling a bit sorry for her guardian.

_I hope he finds someone, one day. _

* * *

After walking for nearly the whole day, taking breaks from time to time, they had settled down and eaten. Everyone was sleeping, a few snores coming from Volstagg and Thor. Sif complained from time to time, moving Thor every time he snored.

Sapphire was lying down, covered by a thick coat. She was deep in thought about Loki, missing him more and more as the days passed by. She turned to her other side and she noticed Phoenix standing, looking at nothing. She wondered what he was thinking, so she stood, wrapping the coat around her and walked over to him. As she neared him, Phoenix turned to look at her.

"You should get as much rest as you can, Sapphire."

"I'm good." She smiled innocently at him. "I can't sleep anyway."

She rubbed her hands together. "It's a bit cold."

Sapphire laughed a bit as she said this, fixing her family heirloom that held her hair in place.

Phoenix neared her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him.

"No need to."

"Hey, Phoenix?"

"What is it?"

"What weapon are we after?"

"Hmm. It's a long story." He looked down at her, smiling.

"I have all the time in the world!"

"Heh. Alright." He took a seat over the cold grass beneath him. He motioned Sapphire to sit next to him.

The neko sat next to her guardian, cross-legged and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, a long time ago, before you were born, there were two races who lived among each other, the Nekos and the Light Elves. They lived peacefully and traded amongst themselves. One day, though, a group of dwarves came and began to demonstrate their weapons. Each weapon had a different ability and allowed its user to possess those abilities. Anyways-"

Sapphire raised her hand, as if she was in a classroom and needed to ask a question.

Phoenix stared at her blankly and then let out a laugh.

"Sapphire, really?"

"Why were their weapons so powerful?"

He chuckled. "The dwarves are capable of making any kind of weapon forged from any material and using any form of magic."

"Ahah." She nodded.

He smiled gently at her and continued, "So, one day the dwarves made the Sword of Justice. This sword has the ability to enhance your magical, physical, mental, and spiritual abilities by 50%. So, it's a pretty useful sword and the dwarves caused your people and the Light Elves to challenge each other for it. So, they began to compete for it but, the dwarves are sneaky and selfish. They planned to make the Light Elves and the Nekos kill each other for the sword. Eventually, your race won fair and square. By that time, the dwarves had lied to the Light Elves making them believe that the Nekos had cheated their way to the sword. The Light Elves, being naive, bought it. Hence, war broke out and, unfortunately there were many casualties from both sides."

"...For something so stupid as a weapon?"

"Well, at that time, the nine realms were at war and everyone sought to protect themselves and their people as much as they could, so I don't blame them for taking such drastic measures."

"But still… Why didn't they just team up and make their defense even stronger?"

"The Light Elves are loyal to a fault and proud people. They would never seek out help." He sighed.

"Hmm… How sad…" Sapphire yawned. She was becoming drowsy as the night grew deeper and there was no more signs of animals roaming around. Even the birds had stopped their chirping.

"You should get some rest." Phoenix stood, walking towards a hill. "I'll keep watch over you."

He turned into a small black bird and headed to a tall tree, setting himself down, keeping a watchful eye out into the vast land ahead of him.

"Thank you." Sapphire stood and walked back to her sleeping spot. She snuggled into the coat and purred, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Loki was sitting at the edge of his bed, hands covering his face and his elbows resting over his knees. The more time he spent in that dungeon, the more he lost his mind. Everyone had forgotten about the dark prince. Frigga never returned to see him.

He let out a long sigh.

_Odin will pay. _Loki thought as he clenched his fists, angrily.

But in the split of a second, Loki felt a presence in his room and his eyes shot open. He slowly raised his head and saw the enchantress standing right in front of him.

"After what you did, you still dare show yourself to me?" Loki slowly stood. "I'll wipe that sly smile off of your face."

He whispered. His voice was low, raspy and weak from the lack of communication he had.

"You ought to be thanking me, oh god of mischief."

Loki took one step towards her. "Give me a good reason why I should."

"Well, I come from a very powerful ally and he just so happens to want you free. So, under his orders, I am here to free you, your majesty." Amora bowed.

"Who sent you?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll take you to him and you can ask him all the questions you want." She straightened and smiled.

Loki sighed. This might be the only opportunity he'll ever get.

He motioned to his surroundings. "And how do you plan to free me?"

Amora laughed. "I am Asgard's most powerful sorceress and you still ask me how I will do this? Child, have you forgotten that I am the one who has outwitted even the most fierce of rulers in all the nine realms. Relax! You are in good hands, my prince."

Loki smirked, "Amuse me."

"As you wish." She bowed.

Amora summoned a sword in her hand. A pink aura glowed, as it surrounded the weapon.

Loki eyed the sword and then at Amora. The enchantress simply smirked at him and waved the sword swiftly in her hand, causing a wind to blow throughout the dungeons. The guards who were around began to make their way to the source that caused such powerful gusts into the dungeons.

As she saw them approach the cell, Amora whispered a spell into the sword and the guards one by one began to unsheathe their sword and thrust it into their eachother. Amora let out a mocking laugh as she watched them do this. She enjoyed seeing her prey suffer. Then, the cell wall shattered as she sliced it with the sword.

Amora turned to look at Loki, "Amused enough?"

He shrugged, "You wasted time killing those guards."

"Ugh! A 'thank you' would suffice!"

Loki chuckled, nearing the broken barrier wall. His heart racing, as he took one step out and breathed in the freedom. He smirked, looking around the dungeon, planning his revenge on Odin but just as he was reveling in this, Gungnir flew just inches from Loki's shoulder and straight towards Amora. The enchantress gasped as Gungnir came towards her. Hastily, she moved back but Gungnir pierced through her left shoulder and pinned her to the wall behind her.

"Gah!" She screamed, feeling the pain run from the front to her left upper back.

Loki turned, wide-eyed to see the All-Father, gracefully walking towards him. He held his breath, waiting for a blow to come towards him and send him back to the cell but Odin walked right past Loki and towards Amora.

"You chose the perfect time to try and help him escape. This is the last time you do anything to betray the royal family! The penalty for that is death!"

With that, Odin commanded Gungnir to release Amora and pierce her heart. The golden staff turned itself towards the golden enchantress and launched straight to her chest.

Amora gasped but before Gungnir could pierce her skin, a dark figure swooshed by and carried her away. In mere milliseconds, Amora was gone.

Odin stared at the empty wall before him and he sighed, "This is more severe than I had ever imagined."

He turned to look at Loki, who was fighting to release his feet from invisible shackles that held them in place.

"You will face consequences for this." Odin walked to a guard who stood by.

"I order Loki's sentence to be shortened. Tomorrow he will face judgement before all of Asgard. Get him prepared for his second trial."

"Of course." The guard took Loki, binding his hands with shackles and releasing his feet.

"Odin!" Loki called after the All-Father, his voice echoing throughout the silent dungeons. All the other prisoners were looking intensely at the situation before them.

Odin stopped in his trail but did not look back at Loki.

"You will regret this. I will have my revenge!"

"Hmph. You will try but, as always, you will fail. No matter what you do, Loki, you will always fail. It has been your curse from the very beginning." Odin spoke his final words and left.

Loki watched as Odin left him, anger and hatred raging within him. A guard came and helped the first guard take Loki to another part of the palace.

They arrived to a more secluded area of the castle. It had a simple bed, a small window, and all other necessities. Not that he needed much. Apparently, he was to be killed or tortured severely before all of Asgard. Loki knew this all too well.

They shut the door behind him, locking him up. He growled to himself and thought of how to escape. He had to let Sapphire know, somehow. He needed to get a hold of her and let her know. She was his only way out.

After what seemed like hours of pondering, Loki finally gave in to his last option. He would try and contact her through her dreams. He hoped she was asleep right now.

_There's only one way to find out. _

Loki lay in his bed, closing his eyes and filling his thoughts of only Sapphire. He pictured her face just as it was before he last saw her. Her smile. Her bright deep blue eyes. Her laugh. Her touch. Her kiss…

* * *

Sapphire awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the air. She squinted, as the sun's rays hit her eyes.

_It's hot… Is winter over? No, it can't be…_

She slowly rose, sitting up and raised her hand up to cover the sun rays from her eyes. Her other hand rested over the warm ground… Sand?

"Where am I?" She asked, as she looked around.

"Phoenix? Thor? Sif?" She stood, walking around.

There was nothing but sand and a few palm trees in the distance. The waves of the ocean created that relaxing sound people love to hear when they woke up.

"Guys?"

There was no answer.

It was a beautiful place. Everything seemed vaguely familiar. The water. The palm trees. The sand. The sun. Then Sapphire gasped as she came to the realization that she had been in this place before. Often, she would wake up after dreaming of being in such a place.

"Is this another dream?" She asked.

"Not entirely." A familiar voice echoed throughout the place.

Sapphire turned and looked around but failed to find the source of the voice.

"It's been a long time, Sapphire."

"Who- who's there…?"

"Could you possibly forget the voice of the one you love?" A dark figure appeared. Their shape seemed familiar to her. His hair neatly combed back, his piercing yet gentle blue eyes, his unmistakable gait as he gracefully strode over to her. Yes. It was him. She couldn't believe her eyes that he was there.

Sapphire smile widely and darted towards him, running as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to hold him and feel him embrace her. Loki. Her Loki was here!

"Loki!" The neko threw her arms around his neck and dug her face into it, purring.

A smile grew over his lips as he embraced her, feeling her purr. He held her tightly, as he sensed she was crying.

"Loki…" She said between sobs.

Loki stroked her head and ran his hand over her soft ears. Sapphire felt his warm lips press against her forehead and she looked up.

He was looking straight into her eyes.

"But how…?" She asked as Loki wiped her tears away.

"It's a dream, love. I am communicating to you through a dream."

"Why didn't you do this before?"

"Well, it is quite difficult to dream as the same time as you." He smiled down at her.

"I can't believe you're here!" She embraced him tightly again. "I've missed you.."

"Have you? It seems like everyone has forgotten me." His voice was somber.

"No!" She looked at him, once again and shook her head.

"Sapphire, Odin has hastened my sentence. Tomorrow I am to stand before all of Asgard…. And killed publicly."

"What!? How? Why?!" She took a few steps back, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Odin thought I was trying to escape my cell when Amora was freeing me. Why, I haven't the slightest clue." His eyes traveled to the side, watching the ocean waves go to and from.

"Amora…? And why would Odin order to kill you for something you didn't do?"

"He'll use any reason to execute me."

"Loki, I'm going back for you. I'm gonna save you!" She looked at him, determinedly.

Loki let out a small laugh and gave her a peck on the lips. Sapphire felt the ground fall from her feet and longed for the kiss again.

"If you do come and save me, do me a favor and do not come alone." He whispered, as his lips lingered close to hers.

"Phoenix will help me." As much as she desired another kiss, Sapphire pulled away to look at him better.

"If I ask him to help me, I know he will." She smiled.

"Then you don't have much time. I know you are after a certain weapon. I will help you in search of that."

"I know you will!" She hugged him again.

They held onto each other for a while longer. The sound of the waves, the warmth of the sun. Everything was perfect.

"If only this moment could last longer…"

Loki let out a sigh and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. He caressed her hair and stopped at the back of her head.

"We will have plenty of moments like this. I promise." He whispered.

Sapphire felt him pull her closer, so she closed her eyes and awaited his kiss. She could feel his lips nearly touch hers but, instead of kissing her lips, he planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Sapphire's heart raced at Loki's touch.

Loki , very slowly, pulled his lips away from her and he smirked as he saw the blush color her cheeks.

"Sapphire…." He said softly.

"Yes?" She looked at him, eagerly.

"I've missed you."

"_Sapphire!"_

"What…?" She asked, puzzled by the voice in the background.

"Find me." Loki said as his image turnning into a blur.

"No, Loki!" She desperately cried out to him as he completely disappeared.

"Loki!"

"_Sapphire, wake up!"_

She felt someone shake her, screaming her name. It was Phoenix.

Sapphire opened her eyes, looking into the red-head's blue eyes. She was panting and sweating and shaking. Her heart pounded inside of her chest, feeling like it was about to burst out.

"Sapphire. We have to go!"

She saw Phoenix looking behind him and he blocked a sudden beam which was coming from afar.

The guardian turned to look at her, a worried look on his face.

"We must go! Now!" Phoenix grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Another beam of yellow light was shot at them but this time Thor jumped in and blocked with Mjolnir.

"Go!" He cried, "I got this!"

Sapphire, still groggy from the dream, clumsily ran with Phoenix who looked behind every so often.

Sapphire turned to see who was attacking them but she couldn't make out who they were. It was two creatures with long ears but she couldn't tell if they were male or female.

Finally, after running a few minutes, Phoenix stopped and grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know who they are but I will take care of them. Stay here."

"Phoenix!" She cried to him but the guardian was long gone.

Sapphire was panting, still trying to wake up and make out who were the ones attacking them.

"What is going on….?"

Was it just a dream or did she really see Loki? Could he be in danger? Should she tell Phoenix? Would he even believe her and who was attacking them?

* * *

**Hey everyone! ~ I'm so happy! I got to publish this chapter a lot sooner than I thought! How do you like the story so far? Please don't be shy and leave a review! I'd appreciate it so much. I see more people are liking the story and are following me. Thank you so much for the follows! Love you! XoXo. **

**Review! Plz! I want to know what you all think and what you would like to see. **

**Well, until next chapter my lovely readers!**


End file.
